A Deck of Tarot Cards
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: They say that in this war there are only two sides. With you and without you. And I ask you now, Which should I choose? TykiOC slight KandaOC -REVISING THE STORY-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ever since I was a child, people would come by our house and have their fortunes told. That was how we earned money to fill our stomachs with food and fabrics to clothe us. Our little house was no more than a rickety shack that could barely stand on its own during the harsh winds and storms that assailed our little village._

_We were settlers in a small village just at the coast of Le Havre; my father was a fisherman along with all the other fathers in the village. My mother was a seamstress and made clothes for the locals. I was a maidservant in a local flower shop on weekday mornings. Life was simple back when I was a child._

_But all that changed…_

_"Adrienne." I opened my eyes at the mention of my name. The shack echoed the strong bellows of the wind and I curled up into the ball with my blanket shielding little of the decreasing temperature. I looked up from the dirty white cloth of my pillow and into the worn eyes of my mother. Her pale lips let out a soft smile and she stroked my rather messy sandy brown hair. "Come and walk with me child." I looked at the other bunk beds in the room; both my brothers were still asleep._

_I crawled off from my bed and followed my mother out of the room. The storm was trying to throw our little shack away and the winds never ceased to strike the windows. My mother seemed to continue to the sitting room where our worn coffee table was lighted by two candles. What surprised was why the candles' light never vanished despite the strong wind. I looked around and found a silhouette of a rather large man. He stayed hidden in the shadows. I paused in my step and my mother pushed me further to a stool behind the coffee table. I took this as my cue to sit down._

_Upon the stool, my mother handed me the worn tarot cards that I always used in predicting things, just for fun but lately what I foretell happen and I had distanced myself from it. Especially when I drew the card that told me of…_

…_My father's death._

_And what a bad girl I am for I did not weep a single tear for him for I had known of his death three weeks earlier and back then, tears had streamed down my misty gray eyes._

_I took the deck of cards and looked from the person to my mother. My mother let out a smile and spoke, "Show him his future my dear." I cocked a brow but my deck of cards had settled upon the floor. And I looked at the person and his hand, as to what card he would draw._

_The cool wind rushed into the house and blew away my hair off my face. My eyes widened, for the man had such entrancing golden eyes with malevolence glinting in them. In between his fingers, he held in a smug fashion the Devil card._

I looked up at the pale blue sky; it was daybreak and I had to find an inn soon. My dirty clothes seemed to make me stand out from the regent crowd who walk along the streets. The women were drawing their fans over their faces to hide their disgust and men frowned at me. It was a normal day to day occurrence and I could careless for I only needed a nice bed and some new clothes. I patted the sum of money I had earned from gambling as I looked along the various shops which specialized in tailoring. My eyes skimmed through the clothes; there were some fancy dresses and some snazzy men's attire. Yet a simple one caught my eye and I went in to buy one. Despite the unpleasant gaze the owner of the shop threw at me, she hastily made our transaction then shooing me off their way. I was fine with that.

I walked a few ways off from the town's main attraction and finally landed at a suitable inn. It wasn't as grand as the ones I've come across but it will do. I hastily booked a room and proceeded to the private confines when I received my key. To the bathroom it is!

The feel of fresh white cotton upon my skin was heavenly and the cold water to bathe in was glorious. My stomach growled in protest and I rubbed my palm over it. I looked over my pouch and there was more than enough money for food and lodging. I proceeded to trudged down the stairs towards the bar, dressed in a simple white cotton shirt and chocolate brown shorts that ended upon my knees. Black boots adorned my feet as a small black cap kept my hair from disarray. I sat myself in one of the seats which was adjacent to a group of people.

A waitress came to me and I ordered a simple dinner of bread and soup. I was in France which was hard to believe. It had been a good two months since I left Le Havre. Two months ever since a stranger ask for his fortune late at night. My mother had been acting strangely and I thought it was because of my father's death. It seemed that way but two days after, our little fishing village was attacked by these weird machinery which were said to be firing bullets at everyone. I had managed to escape because I was sent on an errand to sell the flowers; no one seemed to have survived when I came back and without further ado, quickly fled the ruins with only the deck of tarot cards in remembrance.

No sooner the food came and I dug into the soup, ravishing the bread until I was full. I sighed contentedly at the feeling of a full stomach. With my stomach sated I couldn't help but gaze around the room. My eyes wandered back to the group of people but they were gone. I stood up from my chair but my pouch fell down and I bent down to pick up, silently cursing at the thing. However when I stood back up, I came face to face with an odd looking machinery. A barrel of a large gun protruded from its shoulder and was aimed at me, point blank. My mouth hung agape and I couldn't move in total shock.


	2. A Game of Cards

Chapter 2: Heading Home

_"Home is the place where, when you go there, they have to take you in." - Robert Frost_

I couldn't even spare myself from a few of shots of rum but my opponent had his share of the liquor as well. The more rounds of poker that passed, the more intoxicated I became. I had also notice that the other man was unaffected by the amount of the drink.

I finally realized this was an unfair game from the start! I scowled at him behind my cards. He seemed to see my expression behind the lens of his glasses for a smirk played along his lips. I looked at my hand and grinned at him, knowing I have the upper hand this time. I dropped them on the wooden table but his face gave a satisfied and I knew I had lost again.

A full house and a Royal Straight Flush. Somehow I had rotten my luck today.

I took the glass and chugged down the amber liquid. It burned my throat, and made my head spin. This was clearly a sign at my inexperience with alcohol. The crowd around us was beginning to get rowdy but would not get anywhere near close to us. Luckily my bet was safe in my confines, I had earned that money despite the means I used to get it. I challenged him to another round and he was more than happy to oblige, this time I won and he took his drink.

As the night went on, I couldn't stop myself from drinking more than how much I could withstand. I could only remember being brought to my room by the same person who beat me in poker earlier that night. The next thing I knew it was already morning and my head felt like jackhammers hitting on it. The intense pain clouded my thoughts and I groaned in annoyance. I rolled to the cooler side of the bed, trying to avoid the warmth as much as possible. There was shifting in the room and let my eyes flutter open a bit.

The morning sunlight was harsh to my eyes and I drew the covers over me. I heard a manly chuckle and the cloth was taken away from my grasp and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness. I whimpered and the chuckle came back again, its volume making the intense pain more intense.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's way past noon." I could only scowl at him while enduring the headache. I curled myself into a ball and I scooted away, "Five more minutes."

More chuckles followed and I dug my head under my pillow. "Shut up, you're so noisy."

"Such brave words for a person who lost against me in a game of poker." He stated and I groaned. Fine, if he wanted me awake then so be it. I slowly sat up, noticing my nearly see-through top and the increasing ache of my skull.

I yanked the blanket from his grasp and shielded myself from his prying eyes. A smirk played along his lips, "You know, you looked so cute when you sleep."  
I gave him one of my death glares and he playfully flinched, "Feisty!" I ran my hand through my hair,"What are you still doing here? I'm awake now and besides you're not my guardian." He placed his hands over his hips and let a goofy grin dance along his face.

I glared at him and he didn't budge and so I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, fine. I'm going out now." He excused himself from the room and I laid myself on the covers of the bed. My hand propped over my forehead as the headache intensified. Dammnit. So this is what they call hangovers. How odd that the same man I had met a day ago, would be in the same room as I am. I had expected that such encounters were not possible but it seemed that this must not be mere coincidence. I closed my eyes and prayed this intense pain would leave.

I dressed myself in my dry uniform as soon as the headache eased with the hostess' help. I could not be procrastinating all the time. Despite all the luxuries Iam offered, I stilled had my responsibility as an exorcist and my missions wouldn't be complete if I let them be stagnant. So I did what my superiors had told me to do and checked every nook and cranny of the area a good few days ago.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, the people had their daily routines settled and the rumor of Akuma activity was a hoax yet again. I missed my companions. It had been a good month since I left and I was homesick. My eyes surveyed the room, the threadbare carpet and the seemingly cheap status of the room could not compare to my own in HQ. I miss jumping on my bed already.

I brushed my hair, tidying up the mess of locks I had incurred from my drunk bought last night. The room I had slept in could offer me no more comfort and I longed to be back. No more assignment to do and just some annoying paperwork left. I exited the room.

Immediately I searched for the man who I had seemingly befriended. Okay, so he was a jerk. I went to the main desk and found him conversing with the host. I waited for them to finish talking before I went to him. He seemed to expect me because as soon as he finished talking he faced me. "Oh, finally awake sleeping beauty?"

I felt my knuckles tighten but I contained myself, "I just came to thank you. And stop calling me names." He smirked, "Ah, not a problem. Best be on my way then." He took hold of his bag and proceeded to a door. Wait, did he have that bag with him last night? I couldn't remember, best not to be nosy, right? He isn't anyone I would probably meet again in the future and heck I didn't even know his name.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." He stood silent, contemplating for a while before replying, "Tyki."

And with that, he walked out from my line of sight.

I looked around the train station for a familiar face but there weren't any and the mass of people just seemed to hide them. I wandered around for a bit to kill the time. Luckily there was a lot of activity here. Posters and bulletins filled with various images and information littered and were posted upon the brick walls.A lot of people were also selling their goods at the sides. I skimmed along them, not really in the mood to purchase any of them.

"Are you Miss Fontaine?" A voice spoke and I turned around to face them. It was a finder and he seemed to be with another familiar exorcist. He had his arm crossed and his face was painted with a scowl. I couldn't help but smile inside.

"Ah, so it's finally time, huh." I spoke to him and then faced the behind the finder, "Long time no see, Yu-chan!"

The dark-haired Japanese exorcist took out his weapon and slashed at me but I evaded the attack. "Stop calling me by THAT name!"  
I chuckled and replied, "Aww, I missed you too."

He gritted his teeth but sheathed his sword; after all he wouldn't dare to hurt a girl like me. It's in a samurai's code, Kanda is samurai-ish too.

"What have been happening here, gaki?" I felt a vein throb on my forehead, "I am not a kid!" This time it was his chance to smirk, "Oh I don't think so, with your inexperience I think you're still a kid. And not to mention you're shorter." I balled my fist and aimed for his face. He caught my fist before it could reach him.

"You're so short; I could even see your attacks." He bent down; our faces only a few inches away from watch other. I smirked and spoke, "And now you're flirting with me! Nice Kanda!" My comment caught him off guard and he quickly brought some distance between us. He pursed his lips and remained silent, I took it as a sign to reply to his question earlier.

I smiled and replied, "So far so good, there haven't been any Akuma sightings for the past month. It's also been a while since I was at the headquarters so I think I'll just head there." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, on your own?"

I glared at him, "Yes, on my own."

He smirked, "Hayden."

The finder immediately straightened, "Yes, sir?"

He looked from the finder to me, "I think it's better if you accompany her." I cocked an eyebrow and the finder did as well but Kanda sufficed the explanation, "Why? A gaki would probably lose her way before she can reach the headquarters."

"Hah! I think you'd better go with Ba-Kanda here. He doesn't know Europe like the back of his hand." I smirked and he was about to lunge at me when the train's whistle signaled for the last call of passengers. Seeing as I had no luggage with me, I climbed up the train. "Take care of Ba-Kanda for me!"

I waved goodbye as Kanda who seemed to want to cut me in to pieces was being held back by the finder. He cursed a lot more in Japanese and the unlucky fellow restraining him was trying to calm him down. I think that was a good way to say good bye. Feeling happy with my accomplishment, I proceeded into the train looking for the first-class car.

The train was not as crowded as it was back then. It must be because of the recent increase in Akumas. Yet, when I went to check there weren't any. Maybe the had relocated to a different country but which one? We're bound to know in the future. Hopefully.

I finally arrived at the first-class car and proceeded to the seats allotted for me, a private room. It was disheartening to be on my own with no one to talk to or to spend time with especially with eighteen hours 'til our stop. I lay down on the seats, my feet propped against the wall. I eyed the ceiling warily, this was going to be such a boring ride. I couldn't help but close my eyes a bit, there was nothing else to do after all. A pair of golden eyes glimmered at me, mischief and malice lace in their gaze.

My mind was wandering when the door opened so suddenly and a young girl with spiky indigo hair was at the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my parents." I sat up straight and with nothing to do spoke, "I'll help you find them." She seemed surprised at my suggestion and smiled, "Are you sure?" I looked around the compartment, "I really don't have anything to do and I don't have company. There's a long time until our stop so let me help you." She beamed at my reply and nodded, "Okay!"

I stood up from the seats and followed the girl out. She wore a rather formal white blouse with some ruffles and a long fuchsia ribbon. A short black skirt that reached her mid-thighs was her bottom clothing. Her legs were wrapped in a pair of fuchsia-and-black striped socks and black doll shoes. She looked cute in my point of view. She skipped in front of me, a bit weird for a girl looking for her parents.

"Where did you last see your parents?" I asked the little girl. She placed her index finger along her lips, "In another train car but I don't where they really are." She pouted and I couldn't help but pat her head and lead her along the passageway of the train.

"Let's try the other cabins then." She didn't even start to cry as if very confident that we would find her parents. I studied her while she walked in front of me, she could be no more than ten years old and she seemed to have a mature air around here.

"Road!" A woman's voice cried and I found a rather sickly-looking woman in front of us. The young girl by the name of Road runs towards the arms of the older woman. "Mother!" Road spoke and she returned her mother's embrace. The older woman looked up at me and muttered, "Thank you."  
I smiled and nodded my head, "Your welcome." The mother and daughter hugged each other and I took this as a cue to make my exit. Making my way along the cabins, there were people here and there. I proceeded back to my seat with the thought of Road lingering in my mind. Of all the people in this train, why me?

It was also now that I noticed there were so few people in the train than there were before. I bit my lower lip and looked around; the car I was in was strangely quiet. I opened a few doors and my eyes widened. Sand…? Lots of them, then that must mean… I was about to run to the other doors when something barricaded my path. "Akuma…"

I was brought from my dream when I felt myself hit the floor. "Dammnit!" I cursed and sat myself up, rubbing my sore spots. I looked around and stuck my head out of my private quarters. Everything looked normal, there were many people walking around. Noise was not uncommon in the car and I dropped myself upon the cushioned seats. I rubbed my tired eyes, another nightmare. I've been getting them quite frequently.

Night had conquered before I knew it, I sighed and sat myself up. These dreams had to stop somewhere. I'm pretty sure my destination is nearer now. I can't help but want to get home, these dreams, they have been plaguing me for so long.

I took in a deep breath as I stood at the foot of the mountain where the top held the headquarters. I looked up; the top was concealed by the wispy fog that hung around it. I rubbed my palms against each other and drew myself up. Now that I was suspended, the fun was only going to begin. I jumped from a stone propped below my feet, then to another stone and another. My hands help me in pushing my body upwards.

I stepped on stones and jumped on them, proceeding upwards. No sooner I had arrived at the top of the mountain where the tall Exorcists' tower stood in all its glory, despite the dark feeling it gives. I always preferred this way of going home, the rush of adrenaline makes me forget the sorrow the Akuma has caused, even for a while. I brushed the dirt off my uniform, even though it was futile and wiped the sweat trickling down my brow. Finally I was back. Finally I am home. I made my way to the structure, the thought of warm meals and a soft bed making me walk faster.

I faced the gatekeeper, "Yo! Long time no see!" His eyes scanned me and he spoke, "Exorcist Adrienne Fontaine. It's been a while as well." The gates opened and I walked myself in, Lenalee greeted me.

"Welcome back Rien-chan." I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Thanks Lenalee. It's good to be home."


	3. Heading Home

Chapter 2: Heading Home

_"Home is the place where, when you go there, they have to take you in." - Robert Frost_

I couldn't even spare myself from a few of shots of rum but my opponent had his share of the liquor as well. The more rounds of poker that passed, the more intoxicated I became. I had also notice that the other man was unaffected by the amount of the drink.

I finally realized this was an unfair game from the start! I scowled at him behind my cards. He seemed to see my expression behind the lens of his glasses for a smirk played along his lips. I looked at my hand and grinned at him, knowing I have the upper hand this time. I dropped them on the wooden table but his face gave a satisfied and I knew I had lost again.

A full house and a Royal Straight Flush. Somehow I had rotten my luck today.

I took the glass and chugged down the amber liquid. It burned my throat, and made my head spin. This was clearly a sign at my inexperience with alcohol. The crowd around us was beginning to get rowdy but would not get anywhere near close to us. Luckily my bet was safe in my confines, I had earned that money despite the means I used to get it. I challenged him to another round and he was more than happy to oblige, this time I won and he took his drink.

As the night went on, I couldn't stop myself from drinking more than how much I could withstand. I could only remember being brought to my room by the same person who beat me in poker earlier that night. The next thing I knew it was already morning and my head felt like jackhammers hitting on it. The intense pain clouded my thoughts and I groaned in annoyance. I rolled to the cooler side of the bed, trying to avoid the warmth as much as possible. There was shifting in the room and let my eyes flutter open a bit.

The morning sunlight was harsh to my eyes and I drew the covers over me. I heard a manly chuckle and the cloth was taken away from my grasp and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness. I whimpered and the chuckle came back again, its volume making the intense pain more intense.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's way past noon." I could only scowl at him while enduring the headache. I curled myself into a ball and I scooted away, "Five more minutes."

More chuckles followed and I dug my head under my pillow. "Shut up, you're so noisy."

"Such brave words for a person who lost against me in a game of poker." He stated and I groaned. Fine, if he wanted me awake then so be it. I slowly sat up, noticing my nearly see-through top and the increasing ache of my skull.

I yanked the blanket from his grasp and shielded myself from his prying eyes. A smirk played along his lips, "You know, you looked so cute when you sleep."  
I gave him one of my death glares and he playfully flinched, "Feisty!" I ran my hand through my hair,"What are you still doing here? I'm awake now and besides you're not my guardian." He placed his hands over his hips and let a goofy grin dance along his face.

I glared at him and he didn't budge and so I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, fine. I'm going out now." He excused himself from the room and I laid myself on the covers of the bed. My hand propped over my forehead as the headache intensified. Dammnit. So this is what they call hangovers. How odd that the same man I had met a day ago, would be in the same room as I am. I had expected that such encounters were not possible but it seemed that this must not be mere coincidence. I closed my eyes and prayed this intense pain would leave.

I dressed myself in my dry uniform as soon as the headache eased with the hostess' help. I could not be procrastinating all the time. Despite all the luxuries Iam offered, I stilled had my responsibility as an exorcist and my missions wouldn't be complete if I let them be stagnant. So I did what my superiors had told me to do and checked every nook and cranny of the area a good few days ago.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, the people had their daily routines settled and the rumor of Akuma activity was a hoax yet again. I missed my companions. It had been a good month since I left and I was homesick. My eyes surveyed the room, the threadbare carpet and the seemingly cheap status of the room could not compare to my own in HQ. I miss jumping on my bed already.

I brushed my hair, tidying up the mess of locks I had incurred from my drunk bought last night. The room I had slept in could offer me no more comfort and I longed to be back. No more assignment to do and just some annoying paperwork left. I exited the room.

Immediately I searched for the man who I had seemingly befriended. Okay, so he was a jerk. I went to the main desk and found him conversing with the host. I waited for them to finish talking before I went to him. He seemed to expect me because as soon as he finished talking he faced me. "Oh, finally awake sleeping beauty?"

I felt my knuckles tighten but I contained myself, "I just came to thank you. And stop calling me names." He smirked, "Ah, not a problem. Best be on my way then." He took hold of his bag and proceeded to a door. Wait, did he have that bag with him last night? I couldn't remember, best not to be nosy, right? He isn't anyone I would probably meet again in the future and heck I didn't even know his name.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." He stood silent, contemplating for a while before replying, "Tyki."

And with that, he walked out from my line of sight.

I looked around the train station for a familiar face but there weren't any and the mass of people just seemed to hide them. I wandered around for a bit to kill the time. Luckily there was a lot of activity here. Posters and bulletins filled with various images and information littered and were posted upon the brick walls.A lot of people were also selling their goods at the sides. I skimmed along them, not really in the mood to purchase any of them.

"Are you Miss Fontaine?" A voice spoke and I turned around to face them. It was a finder and he seemed to be with another familiar exorcist. He had his arm crossed and his face was painted with a scowl. I couldn't help but smile inside.

"Ah, so it's finally time, huh." I spoke to him and then faced the behind the finder, "Long time no see, Yu-chan!"

The dark-haired Japanese exorcist took out his weapon and slashed at me but I evaded the attack. "Stop calling me by THAT name!"  
I chuckled and replied, "Aww, I missed you too."

He gritted his teeth but sheathed his sword; after all he wouldn't dare to hurt a girl like me. It's in a samurai's code, Kanda is samurai-ish too.

"What have been happening here, gaki?" I felt a vein throb on my forehead, "I am not a kid!" This time it was his chance to smirk, "Oh I don't think so, with your inexperience I think you're still a kid. And not to mention you're shorter." I balled my fist and aimed for his face. He caught my fist before it could reach him.

"You're so short; I could even see your attacks." He bent down; our faces only a few inches away from watch other. I smirked and spoke, "And now you're flirting with me! Nice Kanda!" My comment caught him off guard and he quickly brought some distance between us. He pursed his lips and remained silent, I took it as a sign to reply to his question earlier.

I smiled and replied, "So far so good, there haven't been any Akuma sightings for the past month. It's also been a while since I was at the headquarters so I think I'll just head there." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, on your own?"

I glared at him, "Yes, on my own."

He smirked, "Hayden."

The finder immediately straightened, "Yes, sir?"

He looked from the finder to me, "I think it's better if you accompany her." I cocked an eyebrow and the finder did as well but Kanda sufficed the explanation, "Why? A gaki would probably lose her way before she can reach the headquarters."

"Hah! I think you'd better go with Ba-Kanda here. He doesn't know Europe like the back of his hand." I smirked and he was about to lunge at me when the train's whistle signaled for the last call of passengers. Seeing as I had no luggage with me, I climbed up the train. "Take care of Ba-Kanda for me!"

I waved goodbye as Kanda who seemed to want to cut me in to pieces was being held back by the finder. He cursed a lot more in Japanese and the unlucky fellow restraining him was trying to calm him down. I think that was a good way to say good bye. Feeling happy with my accomplishment, I proceeded into the train looking for the first-class car.

The train was not as crowded as it was back then. It must be because of the recent increase in Akumas. Yet, when I went to check there weren't any. Maybe the had relocated to a different country but which one? We're bound to know in the future. Hopefully.

I finally arrived at the first-class car and proceeded to the seats allotted for me, a private room. It was disheartening to be on my own with no one to talk to or to spend time with especially with eighteen hours 'til our stop. I lay down on the seats, my feet propped against the wall. I eyed the ceiling warily, this was going to be such a boring ride. I couldn't help but close my eyes a bit, there was nothing else to do after all. A pair of golden eyes glimmered at me, mischief and malice lace in their gaze.

My mind was wandering when the door opened so suddenly and a young girl with spiky indigo hair was at the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my parents." I sat up straight and with nothing to do spoke, "I'll help you find them." She seemed surprised at my suggestion and smiled, "Are you sure?" I looked around the compartment, "I really don't have anything to do and I don't have company. There's a long time until our stop so let me help you." She beamed at my reply and nodded, "Okay!"

I stood up from the seats and followed the girl out. She wore a rather formal white blouse with some ruffles and a long fuchsia ribbon. A short black skirt that reached her mid-thighs was her bottom clothing. Her legs were wrapped in a pair of fuchsia-and-black striped socks and black doll shoes. She looked cute in my point of view. She skipped in front of me, a bit weird for a girl looking for her parents.

"Where did you last see your parents?" I asked the little girl. She placed her index finger along her lips, "In another train car but I don't where they really are." She pouted and I couldn't help but pat her head and lead her along the passageway of the train.

"Let's try the other cabins then." She didn't even start to cry as if very confident that we would find her parents. I studied her while she walked in front of me, she could be no more than ten years old and she seemed to have a mature air around here.

"Road!" A woman's voice cried and I found a rather sickly-looking woman in front of us. The young girl by the name of Road runs towards the arms of the older woman. "Mother!" Road spoke and she returned her mother's embrace. The older woman looked up at me and muttered, "Thank you."  
I smiled and nodded my head, "Your welcome." The mother and daughter hugged each other and I took this as a cue to make my exit. Making my way along the cabins, there were people here and there. I proceeded back to my seat with the thought of Road lingering in my mind. Of all the people in this train, why me?

It was also now that I noticed there were so few people in the train than there were before. I bit my lower lip and looked around; the car I was in was strangely quiet. I opened a few doors and my eyes widened. Sand…? Lots of them, then that must mean… I was about to run to the other doors when something barricaded my path. "Akuma…"

I was brought from my dream when I felt myself hit the floor. "Dammnit!" I cursed and sat myself up, rubbing my sore spots. I looked around and stuck my head out of my private quarters. Everything looked normal, there were many people walking around. Noise was not uncommon in the car and I dropped myself upon the cushioned seats. I rubbed my tired eyes, another nightmare. I've been getting them quite frequently.

Night had conquered before I knew it, I sighed and sat myself up. These dreams had to stop somewhere. I'm pretty sure my destination is nearer now. I can't help but want to get home, these dreams, they have been plaguing me for so long.

I took in a deep breath as I stood at the foot of the mountain where the top held the headquarters. I looked up; the top was concealed by the wispy fog that hung around it. I rubbed my palms against each other and drew myself up. Now that I was suspended, the fun was only going to begin. I jumped from a stone propped below my feet, then to another stone and another. My hands help me in pushing my body upwards.

I stepped on stones and jumped on them, proceeding upwards. No sooner I had arrived at the top of the mountain where the tall Exorcists' tower stood in all its glory, despite the dark feeling it gives. I always preferred this way of going home, the rush of adrenaline makes me forget the sorrow the Akuma has caused, even for a while. I brushed the dirt off my uniform, even though it was futile and wiped the sweat trickling down my brow. Finally I was back. Finally I am home. I made my way to the structure, the thought of warm meals and a soft bed making me walk faster.

I faced the gatekeeper, "Yo! Long time no see!" His eyes scanned me and he spoke, "Exorcist Adrienne Fontaine. It's been a while as well." The gates opened and I walked myself in, Lenalee greeted me.

"Welcome back Rien-chan." I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Thanks Lenalee. It's good to be home."


	4. Rewinding the Past

**Chapter 3: Rewinding the Past**

_"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." - Soren Kierkegaard_

It was good to be back home for once. Seeing the familiar faces of your friends the ever so comforting privacy of your room. The incessant cries of Lenalee's brother. The company of finders and the friends I have made along the way. The luxury of having your own private space, the bed and that hot water! The familiar possessions and the bleak gray walls you can never grow tired of. Home sweet home. I had the chance to rest from the hectic missions and to finally be in my casual clothing.

Finally, I can wear a simple clothing. Celebrating that luxury I adorned myself with a long sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki shorts that stopped just above my knees. My feet were adorned by simple brown hiking boots.

"Ah, morning Lenalee." I said as she passed by. "Morning Rien-chan." She said as she paused in front of me, flashing a sweet smile. With nothing much to do, I spoke, "I'll help you distribute coffee to the science department." She seemed to relax a bit, "That would be great."

Lenalee was like a sister to me, she was careful with my emotions and comforted me when I needed it. Sometimes, I was envious of her. I had always wished for an older brother for myself. Just someone to take care of me and be my idol. Although her share of that older brother is a bit on the sister complex side. Wait scratch that, I think a bit is such an understatement.

_I had been introduced to a young Chinese girl with long dark green hair. She smiled at me enthusiastically. Even though she was smarter than me she held an aura that made it seem she was older than I was. "Hello, welcome to the Order. My name is Lenalee Li."_

_She had gestured her hand forward, implying a handshake. I took my hand and nervously shook hers. Her eyes were warm and caring and I couldn't help but fall into Lenalee's friendly demeanor._

_I followed her to the cafeteria to get the many mugs of coffee. She took one of the trays and I took the other one. This was one of the morning routines I enjoyed but won't admit. We proceeded to the science department when I heard a familiar chirp._

"Adrienne-chan!"

I glanced back and grinned, "Usagi-chan! Bunny-chan!" Lavi stopped beside me, unaffected by the name that I have always called him by. "Adrienne! It's been a while since I saw you!" I smiled and spoke, "Been busy, you know."

He looked at the tray then at me, "Hehehe, I can see that." We both laughed at the obviousness of my state. He smirked and I couldn't help but smile. Because we were only a year apart, Lavi and I were almost alike because we spent childhood together. He never grew out of the childishness no matter where he was usually off to.

I balanced the tray until we reached the room where mountains of paperwork stood and I handed them to the science department people and smiled sympathetically at their state. They really needed coffee and I turned around to face the mastermind who, as any usual day, was snoring his arse off over the piles of scattered paper on the Oak desk. With my hands now free from the coffee mugs, I looked over Lavi and he grinned. I tiptoed to where the chief of said department was. I bent down to whisper in his ear,

"Lenalee is pregnant!"

That immediately woke him up. He looked towards a confused Lenalee before proceeding to cling to her leg. "Nooooo! MY Lenalee! Pregnant!" His tears were fountains and this pissed the younger sister off. He wailed so much as more veins popped on Lenalee's forehead. The sound of a beating filled the air while me and my redhead friend snickered at the sidelines.

No sooner our attention was drawn towards the big lump on Komui's head. We had to avoid eye contact with Lenalee for quite a while to be spared from her death glare. We both had a final chuckle before leaving the room. My stomach growled and I immediately inhaled the scent of good food coming from the cafeteria. "Breakfast?" Lavi asked and I nodded exuberantly. Breakfast was our next destination.

I looked up at Lavi, he was like a brother to me. He was one of the first people who befriended me when I came to the life of an exorcist. I'm honestly thankful to have him, he always seemed to be the older brother I never had figure albeit more childish and as wild as I was.

_I looked around, scared and confused with everything around me. The halls were dark and gloomy. The passageways at night were dimly lit. I was lost and scared to the bones. My hand only held a dying candlestick. My steps echoed along the silence and it made my skin crawl. Just then a strong gust of wind had passed, putting off the only comfort I had. I ran blindly along the dark until I hit something solid._

_I had fallen to the floor and I tried to escape but a hand clamped my shoulders and I tried to scratch it off. "Ouch, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." I looked at him, wide eyed. The darkness wasn't as dark as before, in fact I noticed the moon outside was luminous. Brilliant enough for me to see his face._

_He was taller than me by a good two inch with short red hair that went in every angle upon his head. His right eye however was hidden by an eye patch but he was smiling at me. The newcomer. Another child tied to the innocence as most of the gossips I had heard. "Ah, you're the new kid Adrienne, right? Can I call you Rien? Your name's kinda long. Hehe." And at that moment, our friendship had started._

"Eh, Rien-chan, you okay? You were like spacing out." I looked up at him and spoke, "Yep, 100% okay. Just thinking." He let his arms cross behind his back, "Oh okay."

I smiled and walked a few steps ahead of him. "What were you thinking? You were so deep in thought. Not like you don't do that often but it's still awkward." I looked back at him and grinned, "I was remembering my first few days in the Order."

He grinned in reply, "Those days were so fun." I laughed in agreement, "Yeah, the TORTURE KANDA days." We burst into a peal of laughter and tears formed in my eyes as my stomach hurt due to too much laughter.

_Lavi and I had just been three-day-old friends and we were currently stalking Kanda. He was heading to the cafeteria to get his lunch, another boring meal of soba. I looked at Lavi who was grinning wildly. "Rien-chan, you lure Kanda out while I do something." He planned. I felt my heart drop. I was to what?! Lure Mr. Antisocial-Fear-My-Glare Humbug out of the cafeteria. I gulped but Lavi gave me the thumbs up, "You can do it!"_

_I exhaled and inhaled deeply and strode into the cafeteria with my exuberant and fake confidence. "You!" The young Kanda immediately looked at me with a narrowed gaze. "Yah, you! The guy with the cropped hair." I could discern a vein throbbing on his temple but he remained frozen in spot. I gestured him to come to me with my index finger. He stomped his way towards me but I had fled his rage while trying not to hyperventilate._

_Later, he and Lavi were along the hallways. Kanda was holding Lavi with his right hand while he held his throat with his other hand. Flames seemed to spout out of the Japanese's mouth. Lavi merely laughed nervously as the Japanese glared daggers at the redhead. I was about to walk away but a hand held my shoulder, yet again but more firmly. "Where do you think you're going, onna?" A cold and ruthless voice lashed at me. I was paralyzed in place, "I-I was just about to go to the bathroom, you know." He loosened his grip on me and I quickly made a mad dash to my room. Later that day I learned that Kanda's room was beside mine._

_Luckily, my punishment was a little less painful than Lavi's as he was the mastermind and since I was a girl. And that was how I met Kanda Yuu, the most obnoxious guy in the Order. But hey, he has some good points too._

I remembered Kanda's first punishment and shivered in fear. At the very least, we were in good terms now and it would be foolish to end up in Kanda's bad side. Something both Lavi and me always avoid except when we were in our daredevil mode.

-.-.-.- Somewhere else-.-.-.-.-

Kanda gave a loud sneeze and the finder looked at him. "Are you ill, Master Kanda?" He glared at the helper and replied, "No, it just seems like someone was thinking about me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back then I was a young thirteen-year-old girl thrust into the responsibility of an exorcist but it seemed I was luckier than some who were experimented on just to be compatible with an innocence. I found myself standing in front of the cafeteria and my stomach growled again for food and so did Lavi's. I grinned again, "Up for a match?"

He contemplated for a while but then his stomach growled, "Sure."

"First person to finish a whole course meal wins. If I win, you'll act as my maid-in-waiting for a week."

"Okay, so if I win, I will tell Kanda that you have a crush on him."

I paused for a moment as my cheeks flared with heat, my blood coursing to those areas. It was funny how they seemed to tint with color at the mention of his name, "It's a deal."

It would be embarrassing if he knew I had a childish crush on him.

But hey, I always win…

A/N: Sorry if I update long. College is back since it's after midterms but I will try to update sooner since it's our Intramurals next week.

A/N 11-15-2012: Sorry guys I updated in a seriously long time, it's been a while and I felt that I needed closure on my fanfiction stories. I'm graduating college in a few months (hopefully!) and I was thinking that I should finish these stories since well, it'd be stupid to end them hanging.

Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters

Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :D


	5. The Storm

**Chapter 4: The Storm**

It had been early that evening when Komui had asked my presence. He had wanted me to do a mission in a small village in Porto, Portugal. A finder who was native in the country would guide me since I knew nothing of the Portuguese language. I got ready for the trip, bringing a few more clothes with me, another uniform set and some casual attire in case I got tired of the iffy jacket.

I got my not-so-heavy-yet-not-even-light suitcase and proceeded to get out of the door. I looked around the room once but noticed my worn deck at the wooden desk and I couldn't stop myself from taking it along with me. It seemed like the only thing giving me good luck in this bleak life.

Roderick, the finder and my guide for the mission, waited patiently for me at the dock of the Headquarters. He held the same huge device, meant for conversing with the supervisor, along his back. I always inquired if they were heavy but most of them would reply that they were bearable and so I left the question out of my mind. I stepped into the boat and carefully sat myself as Roderick followed suit then he oared the boat. The black golem that Komui used as a communicator hummed its wings above my head, feeding itself the visual display of our journey.

I sighed and the boat slightly dipped into the water with my movements. It was going to be a long journey.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The one thing that I hate about traveling is sea voyages. I hate the swaying of the damned boat. I hate the face that I get sea sick so easily. And most of all, I hate how people stare at me as if I was on fire.

I had just emptied my stomach of my lunch which was only thirty minutes ago. I took my handkerchief and wiped my mouth with it. Good thing I had brought spare clothes since I didn't want to centralize the guest's attention towards me. An exorcist.

I looked around; women hastily looked away while men still stared at me with disgust written upon their faces. "What? Never seen a person whose sea sick before?" I was surprised at what I had said but it proved useful as they diverted their attention away from me. Talk about trying to be incognito. Roderick had brought in some spare clothes as well but preferred to stay at our deck.

I let the cool sea breeze drive the nausea out of me for a while. A hand tapped my shoulder and I glanced behind, my eyes met an extravagantly dressed man. He had to be around twenty-six and of noble status as it was shown in by his clothes and his movements. Fluid and graceful for a man. He had this air of authority around him but it didn't at the least bit intimidated. He had his hair combed back while a top hat adorned his head. He had a mole under his left eye. "My, what's a beautiful young lady doing outside?" I inwardly chuckled, 'You know, this young lady was emptying her stomach a few minutes ago.' But that would be rude.

"I grew tired of my room so I thought maybe some fresh air could help." He smiled and nodded his head. I looked around with my peripheral vision. Women, I must say that most women were glaring at me. "Ahh, quite a good reason I must say." I mentally rolled my eyes; please spare me from such flowery words.

"You know you could do those women a favor and hang out with them." I said as I casually pointed at the women dressed in frilly and extravagant dresses. I snorted, _Nobles_. His melodic laughter caught me off guard, "I don't have a sport for swooning wives. I prefer young ladies if you are quite interested." He winked at me but I rolled my eyes in reply. "Oh, how delightful! I prefer mature men!" I said in a sarcastic tone that made him chuckle. "Not bad."

I smiled and he smirked, "Best if we go inside." He gestured to the interior rooms of the ship. I stopped him with my hand, thus he cocked an elegant brow. "I prefer the presence of the breeze and the wide space where I can run if my stomach turns upside down." He let a throaty laugh and I gawked at him in admiration. He was quite a gentleman, and he had spent time with me, a boyish-looking girl in a crowd of dressed women.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which. I have never gotten your name." He smiled at me, his face a mere inches from mine. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head farther with the palm of my hand. He grunted but I smiled. "I'm Rien and I dislike little distance between men and me." He chuckled and took hold of my wrist, "Feisty. It amuses me in a girl." I cleared my throat but his smile only grew wider, "The name's Mikk, my dear." He took hold of his hat by his other hand and lifted it, his manner of a bow. "Well, Mr.Mikk, it'd be best to unhand me now."

He thought for a while and then bent his towards mine and whispered to me in a teasing tone, "I think not. I like you better this way." He grinned at me but oddly, a shiver ran down my spine.

-.-.-.-.-

I had escaped the lecherous noble by the name of Mikk. Okay, I erase the thought that he is all gentlemanly and stuff. He is** NOT **a gentleman in any way at all!

I laid myself on my side as another wave of nausea threatened to overtake me once again. I looked around the room to find Roderick piecing something but I set the notion aside. I turned to my side as my body shifted the sheets and messed them a bit. I took out my worn deck of tarot cards and seeing as I had so much free time, I decided to play with them for a while.

-.-.-

The cards drawn upon my hands fell unto the bed sheets sprawled beneath my legs. I had drawn the card that I least wanted to draw.

**Death**.

My fingers trembled a bit as the card slipped from the pads of my fingers. I knew that by now, my eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. I looked out of the window within the room; the sea was turbulent as if answering the call of death. Roderick looked up at me, concern written clearly upon his eyes.

I looked at him and then at my uniform, "I need to change." He nodded and went out. I quickly changed myself into my exorcist outfit. My weapon just within my reach and I had to face this storm, clearly it was brought on by an Akuma.

I made a mad dash out of the quarters and towards the deck. The once blue sky was now covered by dark gray clouds where thunder rolled and lightning echoed. A drizzle spoke of an upcoming storm, the waves raged upon the ship making it rather turbulent. I fell out of step and landed hard on the wooden floorboards. _Damn this!_

My impatience seethed and I glared at everything in sight. Then I noticed the rather familiar posture of the noble whom I had spoken to a few moments ago. I made sure that the rocking wasn't so strong and sprang to my heels. "Mikk!" I cried out towards him but the turbulent thumps of the waves silenced it.

I never noticed but it was only know that I noticed my clothes were half-drenched with sea water. My hair was matted on my back as a few droplets trickled down my cheeks. I slipped a bit while heading towards him but I always regained my balance. I was only a yard away when I sensed an evil intent in the air. My body jerked back as I stopped in my path. It was only then did the older gentleman look at my direction.

My eyes widened at the difference of the man I met before and the man that I am seeing now. His skin was a dark gray that glistened with the sea spray that hit him. He was hardly wet but his cheeks weren't spared. They glistened with the vapor around him. There were odd crosses along his forehead as if engraved upon them, the wound-like insignia's were of a darker shade of gray as they lined from the end of his temples. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes. They weren't the dark brown orbs that I had seen before. Rather they were a beautiful color of pure amber.

**Like molten gold.**

"Ah, it's good to see you, Ms. Fontaine." I was caught out of my trance at the revelation of my family name. "H-how do you know my name? Who truly are you?" I jumped back, slipping a bit but it put little to lessen my resolve. I gave him one of my most intense glares.

"Touché." He spoked and walked towards me. I took a step back with each step he took towards me. "Why so scared, Ms. Exorcist? Shouldn't you use that innocence of yours?" He taunted but I was trying to assess my victory in our fight.

I don't know anything about me but it can't be said in his part. He probably knows what my innocence is or the manner of how I fight. Questions whirled in my mind as my nerves feel grated by the immense tension and anxiety my body is going through. I swear I'm going to get a nasty headache after this.

"Hmm, I don't see any weapon, little miss. Is that a cue for me to say that you surrender?" I glowered at him and took out my weapon:

**My deck of cards.**

"Oh, not bad. Quite unique from the usual weapons I see. You know the swords, the maces, claymores, etc." He smiled at me, a creepy smile that almost reached his eyes which seemed to bulging out of their sockets. A shiver ran down my spine as he aimed his smile at me.

"Oh," He spoke as a sheet of rain fell down upon us. I roughly took hold of my exorcist coat and threw it aside. It was a hindrance if the fabric was wet. The odd man let out a whistle of awe as his eyes skimmed my figure. I swear I am going to gouge those eyeballs out.

I took a handful of cards from my deck and threw them at him. He jumped up to evade them without any effort but I smirked and he looked behind as the cards headed in his direction. He turned to me darted towards me. I awaited his assault with an emotionless mask. He aimed a jab at me but I sidestepped and he twisted his body to kick me but I blocked it. The cards that I had thrown earlier were heading in my direction.

He jumped away when the cards neared us. My eyes widened at the proximity of my weapons and he smiled. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain but there was none. A satisfied smirk befell upon my lips as my eyes found his surprised expression. "Aww, and here I thought they would cut you up." He pouted and I shook my head.

"Of course they won't you idiot." He grinned at my comment.

He jumped away again as soon as my cards neared him. I jumped away from him, avoiding his attack as my cards past through my body like they were a ghost or was it me?

He caught my wrist and aimed a punch at my face but I used one of my cards to shield myself from his attack. It almost penetrated but the surprise made him lose his grip on me and I escaped his grasp. "You're quite good for a girl, that's what I have to say." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Suddenly he lifted his right hand, palm facing up and strange formless material or creature mutated within his hand which originated from the center of his palm. "Ah, it seems I still my share of surprises as well." _What is that thing?_ I studied the creature that now looked like a big butterfly which sat at the ring finger of the older man.

"This is a tease." He actually answered my mental question. What is he? Telepathic?! He raised his hand and the creature or object fluttered over his fingers. "It can eat your heart."

I bit my lower lip in anticipation. He had that kind of thing?! I mentally sulked, _Unfair! Unfair! Unfair!_ He seemed pleased as his smiled grew wider, "Now be a good girl and let me finish you off."

"Like hell I will." I spat at him and he grinned. "Ahh, I see. Well, we can have it either way." He spoke and dashed towards me. I used my cards as my shields. Damn, is it just me or did he just become **stronger**?!

He kept on punching at me, my cards replacing the past ones as they broke into fragments. He was trying to corner me; I have to find an escape but where. I looked around and found an opening just under his arm after he punches at my barriers. He took a punch and I ducked and jumped out of his path. He twisted his body and his knee collided with my side thus throwing me a few feet away. I was stopped by a wooden wall, the boards spit in two and splinters pierced through my skin. I gritted my teeth as blood trickled down my lips.

I was careless but I'm not gonna do the same mistake twice.

My legs felt wobbly after the impact but I made them stand. My side hurt like hell which spoke of a broken rib or two. The splinters were annoying as I stood but I ignored the pain. "Still up for round two?" he asked.

_Like he needed to ask, he knew the answer already._ "You bet."

**A/N: Sorry if I update long. I was having a temporary case of writer's block and I got engrossed on my DGM sketch.**

**Hope I can update soon. Wee More free time coz of Intramurals. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters**

**Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :3**

**Please? , I really need some feedbacks. Hope I can continue soon :D**

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So...

Until the next chapter, everyone!!


	6. Pain

**Chapter 5: Pain**

A kick.

A punch.

The wall.

These were the only things that registered in my mind except for my innocence which kept a few of the man's attacks at bay. My body felt sore and beaten from the rampant moves.

-.-.-

I was having a hard time blocking Mikk's attack. Was it that he was getting faster or is it me going slower?

I looked around our battleground, the ship was in wrecks. "Had enough, little girl?" I glared at him as he casually stood in front of me. This was my chance to attack. I took out ten cards and flicked them towards him in a whip-like formation, he evaded and the cards returned to my grasp. "My, my, you never cease to surprise me but I still hold my share of surprises as well." The once butterfly of a tease settled down onto his palm and it turned into a violet gauntlet-like weapon; with this he smirked at me.

He made a mad dash at me and it took me a second too late to react. The next thing I gazed at was his face, a mere inches from mine and his weapon was slowing fragmenting my barriers. I stared up at him wide-eyed as shock coursed through my veins. Was it my time? Am I gonna die? I was speechless, mouth agape.

"That's it be a good girl and stay still as I finish you off." He smirked as his weapon was only a few centimeters away from my body. I looked at his face, his eyes shining with a murderous intent. My eyes widened as a memory washed over my mind.

_"You're out here alone. Aren't you scared?" A boy spoke to me as I stared at him. _

_It was way past midnight but a strange feeling crept over my skin and I stepped out of our house. That's when I found this boy standing under the moonlight. _

_He seemed to be older, around twelve maybe. Judging from his looks, he was a foreigner in the area. His curly hair matted along his head, making him look like a rueful boy. . His fair apricot skin glistened as moonlight bathed him. He wore a plain white polo and some chocolate brown shorts. Socks came just below his knee and brown leather loafers adorned his feet. From his clothes, it could be said that he came from a well off family_

_"You're not from here, aren't you?" My young four-year-old voice asked. His hazel brown eyes settled upon my face. "No, I'm from another country. I'm just passing by here." I walked towards him. _

_He was quite tall to my eyes and he settled his hand over mine to ruffle my hair. "Who are you?" I asked his name. He smiled down at me, "It's --…"_

_I smiled at him, "When will you go back?" He looked behind and spoke, "In a while." Then he gazed back at me, "Do you want to come with me?" I looked back at our shack and shook my head, "Mama might get angry. Papa too." I replied and he chuckled, "Silly girl they won't get angry at you." _

_I looked at his face, "But I will miss them too." He had a shocked expression and then smiled as he gently patted my head. "Such a good girl. Now run along now, it's late and a little girl like you needs some sleep." I smiled and grab hold of his hand, "Will we see each other again?" He looked thoughtful for a while, "We will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." And he bent down to kiss my forehead. "Now that will seal our promise." I giggled and run off to the doorway of our house. I looked back to bid him farewell but he was gone._

I was snapped out of my thoughts. The idea of meeting the boy in my past again seemed to fuel my efforts. I ducked to my side as quickly as I could. I didn't want to die yet, no, not yet. I glared at him and he smirked. "Still have something pride left then."

"Shut up." I snapped at him and took out the whole deck of cards. He raised an elegant brow and I dropped most of the cards on the floor. He sighed and spoke, "Already out of your min? It's not a wonder considering you're near death."

I paid no heed to his words and continued what I was doing. As soon as only a few cards were left and I looked at him straight in the eye. He took this as a go signal and ran towards me. I jumped back and took five cards for each hand then throwing it towards him. He smirked but I maintained a cool façade. I threw my cards at him with and he sidestepped out of the way. But I smirked and jumped back as I made the cards littered on the floor attack him. He looked at the flying pieces with wide eyes, he can't escape that. I planned it but it drained my whole energy and I slumped unto my knees. What little cards left in my grasp was slowly falling to the ground.

I looked back at the man in front of me, he sustained some cuts. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

_Only flesh wounds._

He raised his head and his gaze met mine. I stood frozen as my eyes gawked at his face. The all too unnerving smile plastered along his face. His unfathomable joy coursing through his eyes; the appearance made me cringe. I grasped the few cards that were left and drew them up my face. I **had** to fight. No I won't go down, not today.

He ran towards me but before I could invoke a barrier, his hand took hold of mine in an iron grasp. I flinched at the strength of his grip. Pain coursed through me again and it wouldn't be a surprise if it'd bruise. I drew up my feet and kick his chin up, he released me and I jumped back. I shook my hand while my eyes never left him.

His head remained tilted upwards for a while before he brought it slowly down. A shiver ran down my spine as his movement reminded me of horror stories. "What are you?!" I asked my tone somehow almost inaudible but I knew he heard it.

"I, my dear, am a Noah. The Noah of pleasure at your service," he did a mock bow then raised his head," to finish you off." I quickly bent and drew some strewn cards, flicking them at him. He caught one and burned it with his tease.

"Enough with such trivial games." He announced and I drew in a stance. He dashed at me and I threw some of my cards at him but he deflected them with the flick of his wrist. I quickly punched him, his head brought to the side but be punched me at my stomach. I coughed out some blood and he kicked me at my side once again. I was heading to another wooden wall but I drew my legs and flipped in mid-air. I used the wall to prop me towards him. I flipped once again and aimed my kick at his face. It succeeded and his head snapped to the side. I jumped away but he grabbed hold of my ankle and threw me to the wall. I hit it hard, bones cracking and the wood groaning because of the impact.

I slumped down but quickly got to my feet. I ran to him and slashed him across his chest. Blood sprayed at me, trickling down my face and his face contorted into anger. He kicked me on my stomach again while in mid-air he punched me in various areas that I felt numb.

**So numb.**

Too numb to notice I crashed onto the floorboards.

He kicked me at my side, my legs and drilled the sole of his shoe on my head. My vision was clouded with red. I believed it was blood. He started to stomp on my head but I drew his ankle and in a firm grasp pushed his foot away. I struggled to stand but succeeded. Pants escaped my mouth as my heated glare never left him.

I took out some cards and prepared to commence an attack. I ran to him but in a mid-step my whole fate seemed to change.

I froze in thought. My brain still trying to register what happened as my body continued forward. Did I just feel it? Did it just?

**Did my heart just skip a beat?**

And then I remembered what Komui told me before…

_"Rien-san, it seems your body is not capable of engaging combat." The Chinese science department supervisor spoke._

_I banged my hand on his oak desk, "But I can fight!!"_

_He took a sip of his coffee, "Yes, I know. But this will greatly stress your body and inhibit certain effects. That's why I must tell you to finish off any fights in your future missions."_

_I scowled at the floor before agreeing with him, "Fine."_

I threw my cards at him but he flicked them and he darted towards me. No sooner did I feel his fingers wrapped around my neck. My eyes widened and I struggled to loosen his tightening grasp. He smirked and searched through the pockets of my attire. "Hmm, your innocence must be hear somewhere." He dug into my pockets and a smile graced his lips no sooner. He drew something out and I struggled more.

**It was the lone Ace of Spades from my past's tarot deck.**

It was always a wonder why I had an ace of spades in a tarot deck but it always brought me good luck.

He took out the card which gave out a soft yellow light. I struggled as the card slowly burned away thus revealing the innocence. I stared in horror as the piece of material broke into tiny fragments. "No…" I whispered.

He smirked at me, "An exorcist with no innocence is just a plain human. You're so human now. Still up for a fight little girl?" His words fell upon deaf ears.

_My innocence gone…_

_What will I do now?_

_What will be my purpose?_

_Will it be better to just die?_

He raised a brow, "Silent now, eh?" He threw me in mid air and kicked me once again. I hit the wall once again and I slowly slid to the floor but he slammed his hand over my head.

I groaned in pain as he held me up, some five inches over the floor. His grip on my head never loosening and it was starting to give me a headache.

"Since I'm merciful, I'll ease your pain by finishing you off." He spoke and his hand went through my chest. My breath hitched at my throat as I felt his hand. His **whole** hand around my weakly beating heart. I felt myself tremble and he chuckled, "Yes, humans do tremble at death's door."

I somehow felt something eating my heart. A hole maybe. Blood trickled down my lips once again. My body drew towards him and in his hand he held something. My vision was slowly being eaten by the darkness. He let me go and I fell onto the floor with a dull thud. There was no pain. Just the comfort of being numb of everything.

My vision began to blur and I could no longer feel anything. I didn't know as to when I had closed my eyes but I saw the image of the boy I had met thirteen years ago

**"We'll see each other again, right?"**

**"We will."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise."**

If I could do one last thing, I wanted tears down my eyes for breaking a promise to a boy I had met.

"I'm…sorry…"

And with that darkness took over me.

**A/N:Weee this is another chapie. I enjoyed writing this  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters**

**Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :3**

**Please? , I really need some feedbacks. Hope I can continue soon :D**

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So...

Until the next chapter, everyone!!


	7. Human

**Chapter 6: Human**

_I don't understand as to why I had the weirdest dream when I was dying. All I could remember was the cold darkness as it swept everything even the feel of pain or the whirlwind of emotions that ran over me._

_A pair of molten gold eyes kept replaying in front of my eyes. They glinted despite the absence of light. Alive, eyes that taunted. Eyes that laughed at my state; I had to escape._

_No sooner I heard the voice, a tenor-like sound. Beautiful yet alluring but I couldn't help but stop. Stop in everything and even in thought as I listened to the voice._

_Then the eyes disappeared as if blinked but the figure of a man took its place. He had the all-too familiar black cloak with tails. The black breeches I had seen before. Not to for get the very noticeable top hot and the grin of white teeth that haunted me. His golden eyes directed at me. His prey._

_I feel my body paralyze with fear as his body came towards me. He was briskly walking through the darkness. My fear made his face detailed the contortion with his joy eminent in the gaze of his eyes._

_I tried to scream but no voice would come out. I took hold of throat, shock at the loss of sound. His footsteps became audible to me; the soft tapping of his soles somehow reminded me of a countdown. Then he taps stopped and I looked to where he is._

_My eyes widened. His face was a mere inches from mine. It felt weird as to how I could feel his breath upon my face. Maybe I was delusional because of my fear. Or maybe life was being a hell and making me remember the last event of my life but these events were different. He bent his head further forward, his breath tickled my ear. "This, my dear is where you die."_

_It was as if the event was replayed in front of my eyes and then the welcoming numb of death._

_Many would say I live a short life, dying even before I could be eighteen. But to hell with them, death was better than living in a world where you watch others die._

-.-.-.-

Since when did heaven feel like you're wrapped in sheets? It was warm all over but I felt my body going sticky with my sweat. **_Weird_**. It was bright despite my closed eye lids. I tried to cover my eyes from the light's annoying assault but when I tried to lift my arm up but pain shot through my body.

Pain. Was there pain in heaven? Wasn't heaven a place where we can escape earthly burdens and how come my body is under the weight of pain. **Stupid, annoying, making-me-nuts pain**.

"Hey, Crack. She's waking up." A male voice spoke, it was not melodic as most people defined an angel's voice but one thing caught my mind. Since when did angels go by the name 'Crack'?!

"Okay, I'll get him." I shifted my body a bit but spasms of pain hindered me from continuing such movement. I finally got my eyes to open. I blink a bit because of the brightness in the room. I looked around and four people came into my gaze but one stuck out.

"You!" I instantly sat up and pointed to the four-eyed man I had met previously. He chuckled and raised his hand, "Hey." My eyebrow twitched, "What're you doing here?" He chuckled, "Are you sure you should be moving by now?" Suddenly pain coursed through my body and I fell unto the pillows. Great now my brain was lagging. Is this the effect of too much physical abuse?

"How long was I out?"

"A good five days since Tyki found you ashore." It was one of the other men who spoke. My eyes instantly went to the man with the eyeglasses, my reflection upon the lens of his eyewear. I could see myself with the numerous bandages wrapped around me. Making me look like a ridiculous idiot whose gone way too early on the idea of Halloween.

"Where am I?" I asked at them but directed my gaze at the man with tousled black locks. He looked out of the window which filtered the golden rays of the sun. "Portugal. Porto, Portugal." I stared at him in disbelief. I settled my forearm over my forehead and sighed, 'I'm at the town where I'm supposed to find the innocence!' A poke took my attention and I find a boy at the side of the bed. He had dirty blonde hair but what were really striking with his physical appearance were his eyes. They had such dark lines that reminded me of a person suffering insomnia. From the flu mask strapped over his mouth, he was a child with a serious disease.

I had the urge to ruffle his hair but never in my entire life had I experienced this maternal feeling that it made me feel weird and self-conscious.

"Hey. Earth to girl." It was Tyki who spoke and I turned my head at his direction, "What is it, four eyes?" He smiled and walked to the side of my bed, standing just beside the boy. He patted the boys head and spoke, "This is Eaze. Those two are Crack and Johnson." He directed his thumb at the two men who waved at me with the mention of their name. "I'm Adrienne. Just Rien for short." They all nodded, "Well, we'll leave you to rest then." It was Johnson who spoke and the males retreated from the room.

I slowly sat myself up, my back supported by the headboard. Morning light filtered in the room and I massaged my temples. Pain still coursed through my body but I set that aside.

_Five days. Five days since the event happened._

I looked down at my hand, why am I still alive? Shouldn't I be dead already? I flexed my fingers.

**Death**.

A shiver ran down my spine as more morbid thoughts came gushing into my brain. What will I be now? Can I still go back to being an exorcist? Will there be another innocence which will be compatible with me? These thoughts scared me.

Will I be a normal human now? Will I die like them?

My breath hitched at my throat when my mind paused at a certain thought.

_Will someone wish for me to return if I die?_

I looked out at the window as a sigh passed from my lips. **Come what may.**

-.-.-

"I'll watch over Eaze." I volunteered to watch over the young boy who held my hand. The three older men nodded and proceeded to work at the local mine. I looked down at the young boy, "So where are we off to?"

He didn't respond but took some steps forward before I got the cue to follow him. No sooner we had arrived at the western border of the village; it was cliff with nice scenery. The breeze felt good to my skin.

Tyki had purchased me a simple cotton long-sleeved blouse and a pair of boots and breeches. I had no option since the previous clothes I had worn were ratty and torn because of the battle that had happened. Eaze and I found a solitary and sought comfort under its shade. The young boy plopped himself above the blades of green grass.

I settled myself beside the boy and hugged my knees. It had been two weeks now since the event. I could still remember the pain that had coursed through my body with each blow that it received. They were imprinted in my mind. The wind blew at my hair; they tickled my face as I sat still. My eyes roved along the blueness of the sea and the sky.

My mind reeled to the whole 'not-an-exorcist-anymore' part of my brain. I know that the loss of my innocence brought so many holes into my life.

I probably won't go back to the Order. Be free from the hectic and stressful missions of being an exorcist. I recalled the experiences I had there.

The first time Lavi showed me his innonce. _"How come it doesn't do that 'bonk' sound?"_

Or the time when I found out that Kanda uses soap for his hair instead of shampoo. _"Aww, how come it's glossier?"_

Or when Lenalee bought me a mug for Christmas. _"A Bunny?"_

Or when Komui tested my innocence. _"He's a monster!!"_

All those memories, they seemed so far off and fading in me. Was this how life is to be stripped of the duty of an exorcist? I guess I was lucky enough to live. Those who had been stripped of this duty would probably be in heaven now.

I looked down at Eaze, he was playing with a flower. Plucking at the white petals and releasing them as the wind passed. I stared at the movements of his hands and reflected once again.

The millennium earl was like Eaze and humans were like the flower. They were slowly being torn apart even before they could wilt naturally and die. I looked up at the boughs of the tree as the leaves shook with the wind, I am human.

I _was_ human.

Now I'm back to being one.

Physically.

Emotionally.

Virtually human.

Another fragile life that the duke wouldn't care to cease.

I contemplated.

Selfish as it may be…

But what hurt me the most was there was no one there to wish for me to come back if I died.

**A/N:Sorry if I updated so long. Been busy and my grades are not helping. So I might update longer now. Sorry guys! College totally pwns my time at the moment but don't worry I'll try to keep up with you guys.  
**

**Sorry once again and thanks**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters**

**Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :3**

**Please? , I really need some feedbacks. Hope I can continue soon :D**

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So...

Until the next chapter, everyone!!


	8. Nightmare

**Thanks to the people who review me on more than one occasion and my friend from school:**

**serenadeblack : Thanks so much for the reviews! I love your TykiOC stories!! And I didn't know who they were. . I changed it now XD Thanks :3**

**Mokona-Bun: Yeah, yeah. XD English is not my mother language, you know, Shayne. Unlike you!**

**mao0205, Stelra Etnae: Cards as weapons were inspired by Roxis from Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis and the commercial of D.Gray-Man Trading Card Game. I got this idea coz enjoy dueling that's why :3**

**Sandcat: so sorry to make you confuse. I was intending to italicize the first part. Been busy. Sowee .**

**My course leaves me brain dead!! I mean how can IT Information Technology relate to D.Gray-Man!?**

**Anyways, onwards with the story! :3**

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

About two months had passed by without me noticing. I had enjoyed the normal activities such as watching over Eaze and doing some household chores for money. Tyki and company were off most of the time but it was Tyki who's usually absent. I had settled to going on errands from other people for some money to help the older men in the expenses.

Life has been peaceful and we journeyed to different parts of Europe with Tyki leading us. Mining was their only job as for me; I was either working or watching over Eaze.

The life of an exorcist seemed so long ago and the burdens I had carried on my shoulder were gone. No more of those intensive training or those weapon's of the duke we call Akuma.

Or the dark castle walls of the order.

Or the many towers of paperwork in Komui's office.

Or of the many pranks Lavi and I would do.

Or the reassuring smile of Lenalee.

Or of the complaints made by **Kanda**.

I stopped in my tracks, my arms supporting a small crate of apples. I pursed my lips and continued walking to my destination. I shook the thoughts away and walked down the dirt road. The sun gave off gentle rays light as I winded along the bend. My hair was tucked under a worn coffee-brown cap over my chestnut hair. My blouse was soiled by the dirt but I paid no heed to the stains.

It surprised me. For the last time I had thought of the order was a good two months ago. Much had passed by, noting the season, I figured it would be July soon and then I would be eighteen. I wondered how I would spend my birthday now that I was not an exorcist anymore.

True, Jerry's cooking was mouthwatering but sometimes I just thought the pleasure of eating his cooking was too good for someone like me.

Someone who lost her innocence to a person who was beyond human.

Someone who should have died but continue to live on today.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head. It was quite weird that these thoughts resumed into my system after a good eight weeks of hibernation. I finally reached my destination and knocked at the backdoor of the mansion. A maid opened the door and smiled at me. "Thank you for delivering them here." I smiled in return and a footman took the crate from my sore arms.

"Ahh, is that the girl who brings us a crate of apples every Wednesday, Marie?" It was a rich tenor voice that came inside the house. No sooner the tall and manly figure of an aristocrat came into my view. He was really tall, with long hair that was clipped at his nape. His eyes were sharp and intelligent. He garbed himself in his simple white polo and a coffee brown vest worn over it. His lower clothing was a pair of black slacks and some well-polished leather loafers to finish the attire. "Ah, master!" The maid spoke.

"Good day, sir." I lifted my hat thus letting my long locks to cascade to my shoulders and bowed at him.

"Quite a surprise to be seeing girls bringing such heavy things around but I trust that a tip is in need." He spoke, his tone was amused. He dug his hand into his pockets and stepped towards me. He took one of my hands with his and dropped a heavy pouch of money upon it.

Surprise ran along my grayish blue eyes, "But this is too much sir!" It was not a complaint but the amount of money inside this pouch could probably stop Tyki, Momo and Crack from mining again. I was self-conscious, why would a noble want to give so much money to someone like me.

"Ah, money is only a material thing. I've had my share so why not give to others?" He chuckled. Despite the sincerity of his voice, I could not help but feel a shiver run down my spine like a slither of fear in my system. "Then I thank you, sir..?"

He smiled and replied, "Camelot. Minister Sheryl Camelot."

I bowed once again, "Thank you for your generosity, Minister. I shall be off then." And with that I left the mansion's backdoors in a light sprint.

-.-.-

I tucked the money in my pocket and walked towards the inn that we would be meeting. I proceeded towards our room and found Eaze sitting in front of the window sill. I ruffled his hair and he looked up at me, "Are you hungry?" He shook his head and I sat down at another chair.

I stared at the wall opposite of me. Sheryl Camelot. He looked so much like Mikk. I looked at my hands and they trembled a bit at the memory of my "death". I took my cap off and threw it upon my bed. I ran my hand through my hair to ease the tension a bit. Why was it that all the things that happened two months ago were catching up with me?

I'm not an exorcist anymore so why bother? I don't hold an innocence to fight akumas nor have any connection to the Black Order. I sat myself upon my bed and then proceeded to lie down. I dug into my pockets and took out my deck of cards, the tarot cards. I kissed the back of a card and muttered a prayer in my head.

I was glad that they weren't washed away which was odd. I had treasured them since I was a young girl. I had not used them since then, just keeping them as a reminder of who I was before. I kept it back inside the pocket when Eaze turned to look at me. "Rien, they're back." He rushed to me when I stood from bed. I stretched my arms over head before I guided the child out of the room.

I found myself in the gaze of a Portuguese miner with spectacles settled upon the bridge of his nose. He towered over my small frame; he drew his fist in front of me. I looked down at his hand and then at his face, an eyebrow raised. He smiled and with his other hand, pointed down onto his hand. I followed the direction of his finger and the fist opened to reveal some round pieces of silver. I was about to get a piece but he closed his fingers around them and drew his hand away from me.

"Ah, ah. I'll watch over the silver. Never knowing what you might do with them." I scowled at him but he just laughed and patted me on the head. "Speaking of which, since you didn't trust me, I earned a great sum of money." I took out the pouch from my pocket. I waved it in front of his gaze for a while before I dropped it into his upturned palm. He looked at me and spoke in a serious tone, "Where did you get this?"

I glared at him, judging from his tone, he was suspicious of me. He was probably thinking that I might have stolen such. "I did not steal that!" I shouted at him and he took a step back at my outburst, "For your information a man named Minister Camelot gave it to me. Please, like I would be so low to steal money." He didn't reply and I looked up at him. Annoyance ran along his dark eyes before he regained himself. I was staring into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes and he was staring back into mine.

"Well, it was generous of him." He broke the intense exchanging of gazes. I composed myself and gave him a weak nod. "This should be enough to keep you from mining. It's so dangerous."

He ducked his head, his face a mere inches from mine. He smiled at me, his breath upon my lips. The distinct smell of tobacco clung at him but oddly enough it didn't annoy me. It gave him the rugged but handsome appeal. I narrowed my eyes and mentally shook these thoughts away. "Is there a need to be so close?" I asked, annoyance laced in my tone.

He chuckled and moved away from me, "Aww, you ruined it. I was about to give you your reward." A vein throbbed on my temple and I roughly pushed him aside, trying to sift my thoughts. But he grabs hold of my wrist and pulled me to him. Before I could escape, he wrapped his arms around me. It was so weird. Heat rushed to my cheeks and the sound of my thundering heartbeat was all that my ears can conjure. "Aw, you're ruining the fun." He bent his head until his chin rested upon my shoulder. His breath tickled along my ear, "I haven't given you a reward since you've been helping out. That would be so unfair on your part."

"Y-you really don't need to! Hehe!" I laughed nervously. So much for my efforts. "But I insist." I felt him shift a bit and no sooner did I feel the weirdest thing in the past seventeen years of my life.

He nibbled at my earlobe.

He nibbled...

Nibbled…

Nibbled…

**Nibbled!!**

I froze for a moment before I pushed away from him. I was surprised that he didn't hold me in place but released me. I looked at him with a shocked expression and then I cried, "Pedophile!!" I made a mad dash out of the room while he laughed his heart out.

-.-.-.-

I stormed out the inn; my blood was boiling because of anger and embarrassment. How could he do that? The damned hobo was a pedophile!

I calmed myself and sat upon one of the barrels that stood outside of the inn. Night had conquered the sky and the coolness of the breeze comforted me and released me from my rage. I looked up at the dark sky, the stars shined in the midst. There was a silent competition amongst them; to outshine one another.

One star caught my attention; it did not twinkle like the others do but oddly enough it seemed to be heading towards me. A round black ball, the darkness made any detail hidden to my eyes. I squinted in the dimness of the night and anticipated as the "star" grew in size.

My eyes widened in shock and recognition.

What kind of star would have **cannons** sprouting around it?

I was paralyzed by the realization.

And I was staring back at the nightmare I tried to avoid for the past two months. A nightmare that has come to haunt me again.

_"Akuma…"_

**A/N:Yay! Another chappie! I was in a good mood so I thought I'd put up another chappie for my readers! See! I'm not evil! XD Whew this was a long chappie! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
**

**About the ear-nibbling, I got the idea from Ikuto of Shugo Chara. :3  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters**

**Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :3**

**Please? , I really need some feedbacks. Hope I can continue soon :D**

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So...

Until the next chapter, everyone!!


	9. Within Your Arms

**Thanks to the people who review me! I love you guys soo much!**

**Chapter 8: Within your arms**

I was frozen in shock. Not a muscle in my body dared to move. My thoughts were frozen in their path as the figure descended from the sky. Like heaven's gift but it was a present thrown from hell. It was headed in my way that I knew. I didn't seem to be myself as I did not have the reflexes that I had always possessed.

The quick thinking that had so came naturally to me when I entered the order. The experience which I had acquired from extinguishing the akumas in the past. All of that was lost in a single recollection and there was the ever present thought that I was gonna die.

I was only a few feet away from the monstrosity when someone yanked me. It was only then did I realize my feet were not glued to the ground. Only that time did I notice that my body was so feeble that a pull had sent me into the shadows of the inn. Only at that time did I realize it was not yet my time, not my time of death. I had thought that I had heard a bit of the bells that death had rung for me but they were gone now.

I could hear the thundering beats of my heart as they drummed in my ears. My breaths were in pants as cold sweat trickled down my brow. I stayed there, trying to assess what had happened. I was clutching tightly to the arms that enclosed me in its safety and warmth. My lands held to them as if they were the rope that made me hold on to life. Truth to be told, they were what held me to life.

I had left because someone had grab me into the darkness when I least expected it too. How ironic for here I was, safe in the darkness and in peril when bathe with life. Like a vampire who dwelled in the shadow for comfort and safety from the treacherous light of day.

"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed." A harsh whisper came upon my ears but I paid no heed to the anger in the voice only the warm breath that tickled my ear. Despite the cold, the warm body behind me provided myself with the adequate warmth as the night breeze passed by. "I really didn't expect you were the suicidal type."

I could recognize that voice, the taunting and goofy voice that I had heard some time ago. "Tyki…?" My voice was hoarsed. My throat dry with the previous fear and the side effects still lapping at my state. His strong bands of arms held me tighter as he made a soft 'shh' within the area of my ear. My eyes were fixed upon the spot where I had stood frozen before. I could imagine myself and…

I closed my eyes in frustration. Only God knows what might have happened to me had I stayed like an idiot under the moonlight in the obvious path of the akuma.

My body still trembled but they slowly left my body as safety tapped the storm of emotions within me. I looked up, into the eyes of the all familiar hobo that I had stayed with for the past two months. "Really, you were gonna give me a heart attack." I opened my mouth to reprimand but closed them again and leaned into his warmth. Despite his idiot appearance, I had found a sense of trust in him. He was the one of the people with whom I shared a silent communication.

I drew his arms tighter around me and then I felt him shrug his shoulders. It was so weird to be hugged from behind while an akuma stalked the world around us. It was even weirder that of all the men in my life, it had to be him who held me there in the cold sweep of night and to pull me from danger's grasp.

So weird.

But oddly enough, it felt so right.

Like he could whisk me away from any danger.

So very right to be there and be encased in the warm safety of his arms.

**A/N:Yay! Another chappie! Rather short I know but I enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed it too. :3  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest and previous chapters**

**Please do leave some reviews for inspiration :3**

**Please? , I really need some feedbacks. Hope I can continue soon :D**

I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So...

Until the next chapter, everyone!!


	10. Back to Black

**Due to public demand XD I have tried made this chapter long XD**

**I love you for your reviews!! I just had to squeeze this in for you guys!! . Stupid IT test on Monday.**

**Oh well... Well, good thing I had some spare time. :D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Back to Black**

I groaned out loudly as the morning light hit my closed eyes. Despite the dimmer version of the morning light, it was still bright and not only that, the heat was also damned annoying. I shielded my eyes from any further abuse before cracking an eye open. The room was almost empty except the unmistakable presence of a sleeping four-eyed miner at a seat a few feet from me. He was sleeping soundly at a chair, his head bent backward as it was supported by the top of the seat.

_Ow, he'll wake up to a sore and stiff neck._ I silently chuckled and got myself out of bed. I was in a loose white polo that I had lent from none other than Tyki. He had offered it to me, for what reason I could not even remember. I stretched my arms over my head and looked out of the window as a gentle wind entered the wind and teased the chestnut tendrils of my hair.

I looked at the sleeping man before I picked my clothes for the day and heading into the bathroom to take a morning bath. I settled my dry folded fabrics upon a dry place and discarded the clothes I wore before stepping into the shower. I twisted the knob and the water hit at me, streaming down my body.

I placed my hands upon the cream tiles along the shower, my thoughts ran along my mind. Most of my vivid thoughts were of the previous nights.

Especially his embrace.

Despite the coldness of the water, heat crept along my cheeks as the scene replayed in my mind. I didn't even struggle when I was in his arms but maybe because I didn't want the akuma's attention averted in our direction. But my problem was why it felt so safe to be in his arms. Beneath the nicotine-inhaling hobo, he was a caring man for he not only cared for me but for Eaze as well.

I ran my hand along my hair before I got the bottle of shampoo to lather my hair with.

**Life sure was annoying.**

-.-.-

When I got out of the bathroom, he was already awake and sitting upright his chair. His hand was massaging his neck with a grimace marring his features. I couldn't help but suppress a smile knowing this was the effect. "Morning." I spoke when looked at me.

"Morning." He muttered as he continued to massage his neck. He frowned when his ministrations found the sore spot of his neck. "Damn, why'd I sleep on a chair anyways?" I chuckled as he continued massaging, "It was of your own volition why you're all sore." He grinned, "I believe I gave my bed to certain girl who was trembling last night." I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I wanted so badly to smack him but I constantly reminded myself that I owed him greatly another day of sun shine.

I settled myself upon the crumpled sheets of my bed which was supposedly Tyki's bed, but oh well. I ran my hand down my hair, beads of water dripped down my tresses and I quickly took the towel to do its job. I combed myself and in mid-stroke, I looked at Tyki and he had a distant look. I didn't want to bother him but curiosity got the best of me.

"Tyki, what are you thinking?" He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced at me, "Nothing much just wondering what that this was last night."

It dawned on me.

"You don't know what that _thing_ was?" I was a little bit unsure of what he just said. He nodded in return. I was surprised now. If he didn't know what that thing was, how did he know that I was in danger? How did he know that that thing could kill me? Why did he hide us in the shadow as the akuma stalked?

Questions bubbled up in my mind but I pushed them away for the meantime. I set my thoughts on the appearance of the akuma last night. If there was an akuma here, then there should be an innocence. But where? If there was one akuma, there sure would be many that will follow it. How would the villagers be? The casualties, the –

I slapped my hand upon my forehead. Thoughts and more thoughts. These thoughts were meant for an exorcist, not a normal defenseless human who would only stand in fear. I blinked for a couple of times before I felt a hand upon my forehead and I looked up to the spectacles of the hobo Tyki. "You're acting all weird today. Doesn't seem to be a fever." I glared at him as he was so near to me. I pushed him away, "Get away you four-eyed pedo!" He stumbled onto the floor before standing and rubbing his sore behind. "I'm beginning to believe that you enjoy my pain." I chuckled and spoke, "Oh yes I do!" This earned me a laugh and I stood up from bed. I had some money-earning to do today.

"Well, if you'd rather stay and soothe your sore behind then I'll be going now." I spoke and stepped out of the room, leaving a smiling idiot behind. I proceeded down the wooden steps as I thought of breakfast. But my mind had certain distractions from the thought of food, for instance. It kept reminding me of the warm arms that held me last night. I gave out a deep sigh. I'm probably going insane.

-.-.-

I had just finished breakfast and made my way out of the inn. The light bathes me in its intensity. The town was bustling already. Horses pulled by carriages stomped their hooves along the path. Men were bringing their produces to the market. I straightened myself and hurried to the market, hoping I could earn some money from the errands there.

I hurried uphill, running along the sidewalks until I reached a crowd huddled along the window of a house. They were muttering something amongst themselves. I walked along the path and heard snippets of their conversations.

"Mr. Huddlesford passed away last night."

"Poor boy, he must miss his father."

"Gabriel was close with him as well."

I jogged my way from them; I didn't want to listen to their conversation any more. It constantly reminded me of my old profession. Why is it that the past always catches up with me no matter how far I've run away from it? I sighed and let the storm of my thoughts roll in my mind.

Despite the two months that served as a gap to what I used to be, I guess old habits don't just away with the flick of a wrist. I dug my hands into pockets seeking a sense of balance within myself. Everything was coming back to me. Every notion in the environment telling me to be the exorcist I used to be. Telling me to go back. Yet, every time I think of such, an unwanted pang shoots through my heart. For the one eligible object for me to be an exorcist was gone.

Without an innocence, what use am I as an exorcist?

Would I fare better if I would be a finder instead?

This was going to be a long day.

-.-.-

I got to the market and was looking at the stalls of food and merchandises being sold. There were also some signs for jobs and some animals being sold here and there. The streets were bustling with people, women, men and children alike. I passed a few stalls as my eyes looked along the signs that had been set up. As I walked, a strange sensation came upon me when I passed by a group of people. I turned back to see they were a group of mercenaries. They were nonchalant, breezing through the crowd.

I rubbed my arms a bit, feeling the Goosebumps as after effects of the weird sensation. I sighed and let my hands fall; it was then that I felt a bulge at my pocket. Curious, I took it out and found my old deck of tarot cards in my grasp. My eyes widened as to why they were in my shorts but I found myself smiling. Maybe they were my good luck after all.

I placed the deck of cards back in my pocket, snuggling it tightly in the dark confines. I dashed farther into the streets looking here and there for some errands but the population of people in the area made it difficult. I ran around for any clear signs until I bumped into someone. I fell onto the dirt road. Apparently I had hit someone's wall of a back and it sure was hard. I rubbed my forehead where the impact hurt the most and looked up to the person who owned that back that I had inadvertently collided with.

He had ponytail black hair, the black uniform with the silver cross adorning the left side of his chest, the sheathed katana where I had bumped against held at his back and lastly the murderous look of my all-too familiar Japanese friend. I couldn't help the tears that blurred my eyes or those that freely trailed my cheeks. He had the murderous look but it softened when he saw it was me. I jumped at him, my arms circling his shoulders and there was no other thing that could make me happier but saying his name,

"Yuu!"

His eyes turned murderous and he unlatched my arms from his body, "Stop.Calling.**ME**.by.that.**NAME!**" Ah, his sense of humor was always refreshing. "Yeah, yeah. I know you missed me! I missed you too!" his jaw twitched, "Damned woman…" I jabbed my elbow against his chest, "It's good to see you again." I was at the brink of tears again but I refused to let them fall a second time.

"Che." Was his only reply but it meant a lot of things especially to me who knew most of Kanda's mood patterns. "Oh! Rien!" I heard a voice and I found my soccer-loving friend. "Daisya!" I ran into his open arms, he always seemed like an older brother to me. "You had us all worried! The Order has been looking for you for the past two months!" He released me and shuffled my hair like he always did. I was speechless for a moment, nervousness gnawed at me.

How was I going to tell them what really happened? How was I going to explain that I supposed to de? I looked up at Daisya's face, "Ah well, I've lost connection somehow." He looked around the market, "Speaking of which I haven't found a single finger asides from our companion who is stationed here." Now that he said it, it was true that no finder was in the area. I had never thought of such for the past months. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, anyways, this place doesn't seem good for a reunion. How 'bout coming to the inn we are staying?" I looked at Yuu, he was looking elsewhere but I knew he was secretly listening to our conversation. "Sure." I replied and we made our way to where their inn was.

We reached the inn where the two exorcists and their finder were staying for the moment. It was a few ways from where Tyki and company were staying. I plopped myself upon one of the beds as the two older exorcists were staring at me. What was I some escaped lab experiment? I grew unnerved by their studying gazes and it was Kanda who noticed first. "Oi gaki. Why aren't you wearing your exorcist uniform? Sporting a new look, are we?" At any given time I would've reprimanded the arrogant moron but I was speechless yet again. "Ah, well you see. Since the uniform had some silver and all, it was….uh…stolen…?" I lied and this earned an angry expression from Yuu but Daisya's reaction was unexpected.

"What?! Did they harass you?! Or whatsoever?!" I chuckled at him. Always the older brother when it came to me. "No, I'm fine. I wasn't harassed or anything." He calmed down and I released another sigh of relief. "We've been sent here to investigate on the innocence with which was your previous mission and here we wind up finding you." The Charity Bell owner chuckled but my gaze went to Yuu who had bent silent since we came to their inn.

I stopped a bit until I was beside Kana, although our gazes were fixed forward, our attention was turned to each other. "Are you angry?" I asked when Daisya was out of the hearing distance. "No." It was a simple word but I didn't believe him. He took some steps forward but I grab hold of his arm before he could walk any farther. "Do you hate me?" He seemed to be surprised by my question before he took my hand and pulled me into his arms. "Would this answer your question?" His cold tone held a warm touch in them. I blushed visibly and he smirked and there was only one word that ran my mind. His face was an inch or so away from, too close for comfort. His hand, held my wrist and his other arm around my back.

"HENTAI!!" I slapped him right across his face and he took a few steps back, stunned. I ran out of the inn with a fuming swordsman left in my trail.

-.-.-

I had escaped the presence of the exorcists for the whole day and I was heading to the inn where Tyki and company were staying. It was such a long day indeed that it was night already. I had earned quite a sum of money. My thoughts reeled to the exorcists. They had come to fetch the innocence. _Surely it wasn't with me. After all…_

I stopped in my tracks when felt the same unnerving sensation earlier and I wasn't surprised to see the same group of mercenaries in front of me. Their faces were contorted; guns emerged at certain parts of their bodies. I was shocked and I ran away from them but one of them, probably the leader stepped in front of me and contorted into an odd knight-like apparition. "You're not going anywhere, girlie." It spoke and I was shock to find the weapon that I had fought for the pass four years speak to me in a human way. I jumped back as soon as it swiped its claw at me, my cheek earned a deep cut but it was nothing.

I tried get away, got to flee from the abomination but he hindered me from getting any farther by piercing my calf with his pike-like arm. I groaned in pain and fell unto the ground. Blood trickled down from my two wounds. I looked back at my adversary. "Give us the innocence!" I stared at him wide-eyed, "I-innocence…?' The metal teeth set upon his face gleamed in the moonlight. I tried to crawl away from him as he advanced on me. I know it was futile but I wanted a sense of escape in my mind. "Don't play with me girl." He was about to scooped for my neck but a sword stopped him from his path. I looked up to see the stern face of Kanda Yuu as he slashed at the akuma. It only jumped back to avoid the attack. "What happened to you gaki?! Where's your loud mouth and innocence?" He asked harshly. I would have answered him if not for the fact that I didn't have an innocence anymore. "I…My…" I couldn't tell him. He looked down at me, his heavy gaze only intensifying the nervousness. "Invocate it!" He commanded and I could do no other than show him that I had lost my weapon.

**"Innocence, invocate!!"**

The weirdest thing happened. And it was something that I least expected.

My deck of tarot card emerged out of my pocket and each card took its place beside another, encircling me. All seventy-two of them and they glowed in a soft white aura. Even Yuu was frozen for this was not how my innocence worked. I looked upon the cards my eyes fell upon the major arcanas.

_"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. So watch out for the cards that you draw."_

I recalled one of my old friend's comments and decided that this was the time to use the cards which were actually my true innocence. I drew my eyes along the cards and found the arcana that I would use.

"**Fool**." I spoke quite suddenly and this earned a loud guffaw from the akuma. "Me a fool? Maybe you are and that exorcist you are standing with!!" I smirked, "I didn't mean you." I held my hand in front of me as a single card from the circle of cards came to my hand. I flicked my wrist and showed the abomination the figure in the card, "I meant this."

He laughed again, "What's a petty little card going to do to me?" My smile could not grow even wider, "That's for you to know." I threw the card at him and watched as white lightning shot out from the small square-shaped object. It shredded the Akuma into bits and bits with its attack and before the finishing blow, a ghost-like figure floated from the card, "Tarocco Piemontese, the fool." With its huge mallet, it struck down the akuma. There was unearthly growl before the disappearance of the akuma. The card flew back into my hand and the others followed and then they were finally within my grasp. No mre of the old look but they seemed to have been revitalized as if newly-bought.

"Oi! Are you two all right?" Daisya came to us with the finder; it seemed he had taken care of the other akumas. "Whew, they were quite a bunch but nothing can beat me and my Charity Bell." Yuu then turned to me and spoke in his casual cold tone, "So what is it's name?" I looked at my deck then back to him, "Cards of fate."

He shrugged and began to walk away; I looked at him then to Daisya's confused expression. "Did I miss anything?" I smiled at him, "Nope. Nothing important." And with that we separated in our paths.

-.-.-

Early the next day, I had woken up to join Yuu and Daisya when they head back to the Order. I got a quick bath and had actually caught up with Crack and Momo. "You're up and early. Where are you going?" Momo asked. "Well…" It was hard to just leave them abruptly but I had to, my duty had to come first.

"I'm going away." I told them and they were shocked. "Y-you don't want us anymore?!" It was Crack who spoke. "Of course not!! I just well…I'm going to be an exorcist." They came closer to me especially Eaze who had a soft spot with me. I ruffled the young boy's hair, "I don't if I'll ever come back." I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Do you really need to go?" I looked up at Momo and nodded. "Well, if you need to go, then all I can say is I am wishing you good luck." I smiled at them, "Thanks. Oh and where's Tyki?"

"He's off on one of his special missions." I groaned at his reply, "Again? I guess I can't even bid him goodbye." I sighed and then took one last look at them, "Thank you though and...good bye." I said as I went out of the room. It hurt leaving them but it was for the best. And of all the times, four eyes had to leave, it had to be now.

I walked out of the inn with the little possessions I had and headed towards the train station, there I met up with Yuu and Daisya. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we boarded the train. We went to the first class car and went to our share of a room. I sat myself near the window, wanting to gaze out at the place. The early sunlight was nice. I gazed out of the train and my eyes landed upon the figure of Tyki but when I blinked a genuinely dressed man replaced his spot. I leaned into my seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

Or maybe not.

I sighed and let the whole notion out of my mind.

**A/N: Whew Finally done.**

**To those who played (Shin Megami Tensei) Person 3, I got the quote from Nyx's Battle.**

**Thank you very much for your support and reviews.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. See ya! **


	11. When I Was Gone

**Chapter 10: When I Was Gone**

**--**

_Back then I dreamed of wonderful fields of wildflowers and blades of grass that run as far as the eye can see. And the many butterflies that flutter from flower to flower, their feet lightly stepping on the petals of various hues. Also those fluffy clouds with their whiteness hiding the golden rays of the sun when they passed bye each and everyday. As a child I dreamed of such an __Eden__ in a small rather forgotten village. It was so nice to imagine how future. But now as I stand in front of these two exorcists, the future may not seem so bleak after all._

_--_

"Yuu" I chimed as I was bored and it seemed that the only thing worth to do now was to piss the hell out of our very anti-social Japanese swordsman. I was on the way to my goal as he was now seething his teeth and I smiled widely at my small success. "Yuu Yuu" I spoke in a young child's voice. I could see his eyebrows twitch but he was still silent and crossed his arms. I gawked at him for a while and plopped against my seat seeing he had more self-control than before. I glanced towards Daisya and he was sleeping soundly. I inwardly groaned, _how boring._ I was indeed getting restless inside this four-cornered room.

I looked out of the window to see the moon brightly glinting at the leaves of trees, making them silver in the moonlight. The clouds were far apart, showing the magnificence of the stars as they shone so far. I looked back at Yuu and he was looking outside as well. I took this opportunity to see any difference that he held now. He was a bit taller though and his hair longer than before, his expression seemed softer than that of when I last seen him. I was staring into space when he had met my gaze. I had looked away at instinct and knew a blush was creeping up on my cheeks. The heat flooding my rationality.

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes and saw he had looked away as well. I lidded my blue orbs and let a sigh escape my lips. There nothing better to do so I let myself take the lingering invitation of sleep.

--

Kanda's POV

--

I had glanced at her and found her gazing at me. She wasn't ogling like most women would do but somehow studying. When she held my gaze, she turned away from it and so did I. What the heck?! Why should I be embarrassed? It wasn't like I was groping her with my gaze or anything. I could feel a faint heat upon my cheeks but I dismissed the irrational thought and pinched the bridge of my nose to loosen up my tenseness. I ran my hand through my ponytail of midnight black hair. I looked at the man beside me and found him sound asleep. I glared at his coat as he leaned at the opposite side.

I looked at the young woman who resided in front of me, from the way her body stilled it seemed she was asleep. I silently stood up and nudged her but it didn't annoy her or has her spouting every curse she knew proved that my thought was right. I slumped back unto my seat rather roughly not bothering to look if I had disturbed my seatmate but seeing as he didn't complain or stir for that matter, I guessed he was sleeping like a log.

The minutes ticked by and I felt the boredom creeping on me, it was so silent. I had nothing better to do now that Rien was fast asleep. I guess she had provided me something to do earlier like keeping my anger lidded and leashing myself from killing her with my Mugen. The cold night air assaulted the small room when I opened the window. I looked over at our female companion and found her shivering at the coldness. I looked at Daisya and found him sound asleep. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and shrugged my coat off of me. The wind felt chilly against my skin as I passed by the window. I gently placed my coat over the shivering girl as she sat asleep.

I was surprised when she leaned on to the warmth of the coat I had offered her. Her hair tickled the skin along my hands. I felt my cheeks burn more and this time I scowled at the serene face in front of me. She looked so carefree and innocent, not the woman who would call you by your annoying first names. She looked so peaceful and happy in a weird way.

From the moment I had seen her once again, I knew there was a change in her. She seemed more vibrant, more cheerful and annoying than she was before. Her eyes held more glee in them when I had gazed in them earlier. She was healthier now, her skin a bit tanned and her hair longer. No more traces of her pale and sickly skin and the rather thin arms that had been brought to her by the missions given by the order. She seemed more in tune now that she was out of the hectic jobs of being an exorcist.

Inwardly, I was happy to see her again despite her annoying attitude. If Komui had sent us earlier, I think we would've located her sooner as well. It had been a big catastrophe when Komui had told us of what happened. A lot of the exorcists had strongly reacted to the situation. Lavi had wanted to search through the surrounding areas but Bookman held him in place. Lenalee was stricken by the loss of a sister figure. It was not hidden to us that Komui was deeply stricken of the loss of another sister to take care of. I let out a sigh, _Sister sysndrome_.

I tucked my coat around her body; once satisfied, I slumped against my seat while my eyes never left her sleeping figure. My thoughts ran back to the day when she was reported dead.

_I was walking down the hallway that led to the cafeteria, my stomach growled for its share of breakfast, a warm serving of Soba. I had just rounded a corner when I met a crowd of sorrowful faces. The one that stood out the most was Johnny's, despite his glasses, there was a steady stream of tears that were evident upon his face. I took up my usual nonchalant face but the notion annoyed me better yet it had me worried. "What's all the commotion?" I spoke in my casual tone, a voice that held no show of emotion._

_Lavi bounded in front of me, his teeth biting his lower lip. His eyes were downcast and it had me more worried. This had to be something very serious that it made most of the science department and Lavi in distraught."Yuu…" Lavi spoke in a hushed voice. I wasn't annoyed by Lavi's use of my first name but in fact I was curious as to why he was like this. "Rien…"_

**Rien! **_My blood escalated a few degrees but I tapped the annoyance rising in me. "What's that gaki done now?" I asked in a casual mocking voice. Lavi looked at me, and it caught me off guard. His eyes were brimmed with tears. I was shocked and confused. What could bring Lavi into a brink of tears? "Che. Don't tell me that gaki has pulled a stunt on you and now you're all crying? I can't believe you call yourselves men." I spoke and brushed it aside. The whole thing was biting at my nerves. _

_I proceeded to Komui's room, despite the usually stack of papers and the messiness of the place there was something different with it today. And I found it wasn't the atmosphere that made me feel that way but the gloomy expression plastered upon the supervisor's face. I looked around and didn't find Lenalee in the area. Was that the source of his sadness? "Supervisor." I spoke since he did not in the least bit acknowledge my presence. "Ah, Kanda-san." Even the supervisor's voice was different, it had a heavier emotion lace in them. I was not going to fall into this pathetic melodrama that the gaki had schemed. "What's Rien done this time?" I spoke all-too casually but I didn't fail to notice how his posture grew stiff._

_The supervisor let out a mirthless chuckle and then looked at me square in the eye, "I'm afraid. Rien has left us in this world." _

_I stared at him, sure that my eyes would've been as wide as saucers at what he spoke. "Ah so the cause of this drama isn't Rien but you supervisor. Sorry but I fail to hear you clearly." I spoke, taunting him to speak again. He sighed and repeated the message only in lesser words, "Rien is dead, Kanda. And I'm not lying." I stomped my booted foot along a pile of papers and laughed, "Dead? How could she be dead?" The supervisor tore his gaze away from me and looked at the bookcase just outside of the window. _This Chinese was ruining my morning.

_"The ship that she rode was ambushed by several akumas. There was no survivor, nothing was salvaged, and even the ship was lost." He summarized what could have been a long tale of another exorcist's death. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists before I stormed out of the room. I looked at the crying crowd and refused to join them. I made my way to my room, comforted by the darkness of it despite the warmth of sunlight outside of my room. I placed Mugen upon my bed before taking the only photograph that stood upon my desk. _

_I scowled at a fourteen-year old Rien, a Lavi who was the same age as I was in the photograph. I glared at her smiling face as it was shown upon the photograph. Frozen and untouchable by anything. I shut my eyes and felt a trickle of a tear down my cheek._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to get the notion out of my head but it was not helping. I stood up and made my way to the door.

_Maybe walking would help my thoughts unwind._ I thought to myself as I exited the room.

--

End of Kanda's POV

--

--

Daisya

--

I let one of my eyes open when I heard the fainting of Kanda's steps as he walked farther. My eyes immediately went to Rien's sleeping figure. It was quite a relief to find her alive and in better shape than she was when she was still at the Order. I quietly stood up and fixed the coat that was slowly slipping off her small frame. I then took my spot and proceeded to sleep while replaying the scene of Kanda draping his coat over Rien's frame. I couldn't hide the smile that lingered on my lips as sleep took over me.

--

End of Daisya's POV

--

I felt the warmth of some fabric over my body; I tugged it towards my frame. It held a very familiar scent but my senses were drugged with sleep as I cuddled the fabric against my body. The wind felt nice against my cheek. It held the scent of morning but I was adamant to go on and sleep. I felt something tug at the fabric but I reluctantly held it in place. I swear I could hear someone muttering and I was getting annoyed with the constant tugging of the fabric. Finally I let go of it and heard a deep sigh.

"Wake up, **gaki.**" The familiar voice of the Japanese exorcist got into my ears and I let my eyes open only to close them again. The bright light had assaulted my eyes and I shielded them from the luminescence as I surfaced from my dream land. I gawked at the first person that came into my line of eyesight. I glared at him, "I was having the best dreams in my life." He cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I'm deeply sorry for waking you up." He spoke in a sarcastic tone and I huffed my chest. "Whatever." I mumbled and stretched my arms over head, hitting hi chin with my fist. He glared daggers at me but I put on an innocent face.

I looked at Daisya as he chuckled with what I did. "I'm up. I'm up. You don't have to keep on gawking at me to make me conscious." I laughed at my joke and so did Daisya, leaving Yuu out of the fun. "Well, we better get going." Daisya spoke, spoiling the fun but I guess everything had to end somewhere. I stood up, my body just a few inches away from Yuu and I looked up at him, "Morning, Yuu!" I had spoken it at a high shrilly voice and he winced as he covered his ears.

OPERATION: ANNOY KANDA YUU THIS MORNING.** Commence!**

**...**

We finally reached the town just some ways off the Order and I was flooded with tension as each step I took brought me nearer to the Headquarters. Cold sweat trickled down my brow as nervousness ran in my veins. I was grateful to go back to the place where I had grown up but the thoughts of how the people might react scared me. Would they accept? Would they think I abandoned being an exorcist? Would they put me on probation? Or something? I was racked with nervousness that I hardly registered anything that happened around me. It was all so very disturbing that the only thing that broke me from my line of thought was Diasya's indignant cry.

"**Adrienne! Watch out!"**

My head instantly jerked upwards at the mention of my first name, it was weird to hear my full first name again but it was weirder that I was only staring at the bullet that was heading my way. I was just staring at it, waiting for the great impact. Weird. Shouldn't my body move away from this stimulus? I didn't even budge. Just the pulsing of my blood filled my ears as my eyes stayed glued at the bullets just a few more inches from me. Voices were just a part of the background as I awaited for the bullet.

_Three…_

_Two…_

I felt myself being thrown a few feet from where I was, only to hit my back against the trunk of an oak tree. The said tree shuddered at the impact before I fell on top of something. I looked up when I heard the heavy breathing of a person. I met the glaring eyes of Yuu. Yuu.

My eyes widened at the realization as my hands felt the sticky fluid of his life blood. "Yuu!" I cried, forgetting the fact that he hated the mention of his first name. "Baka **gaki**. You didn't even dodge the damned bullet." He spoke through gritted teeth. I slowly stood up and grabbed hold of his hand. He struggled to stand and I propped his arm along my shoulder. The wound was bad; it hit him at his side. Blood continuously trickled from the wound. He slid his arm off my shoulder and spoke, "This is nothing." I glared at him, "Stop being so macho. You're hurt and I can see that."

He looked down at me and spoke, 'Whatever, **gaki**."

And with that he killed the Akuma that had shot him. I guess I owe him another favor.

With those thoughts out of my mind, we proceeded to the Black Order's Headquarters once again.

**A/N: To all my readers, so sorry!! .**

**A lot has happened like school is very annoying since it's gonna be our finals next week. Then our main computer just crashed because of a virus and so I had to rewrite this.**

**Don't worry I'll make it up to you guys coz I'll try to write as much as I can on my bday. :D**

**Thanks for your support and reviews. **


	12. The Fool

**Chapter 11: The Fool**

**--**

_Everything starts out with a beginning,_

_Everything should have an origin,_

_Everything in this world was brought by a birth,_

_But I ask you know,_

_Who brought the _**Millenium Earl?**

--

We had finally reached the top of the mountain that held the Headquarters. A shiver had run down my spine as I took in the eerie structure of a building. It was something that could fool passersby. The outside appearance gave you the thought of haunted houses and misguided spirits left to walk the face of the earth. Yet deep inside the cold stone walls that stood out, there were bountiful smiles made by the science division, the warmth of having a sister figure and the countless number of people to befriend.

The view of the tower was very nostalgic that I couldn't help but remember the days when I had first stepped upon this soil to be an exorcist.

_A general had given me the directions as to where the headquarters was located but I could not expect to climb a mountain to get to it. I lay upon the cold hard ground as I catch my breath from the strenuous activity of mountain climbing. There was nothing to help me; even my innocence was something that was useless in this occasion. I sighed at the comedy of life. _

_The pesky red-haired general merely left a note as to where the organization's infrastructure was located without even saying the word. I had to get myself out of __London__ to get to this place, in the middle of nowhere. _

_I sat myself up and looked up at the gloomy clouds that cluttered themselves around the ominous looking building. I swallowed the rising bile in my mouth and stood up on shaky legs. My hair was a horrid mess similar to the design of a bird's nest with the short brown strands pointing everywhere. I patted my hand upon my shorts, ridding the dirt that clung to my hands when I climbed the rocky obstacle. With my cleaner hand, I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping to tame the stubborn strands that stood upon my head._

_With a sigh of exasperation, I made my way towards the building with my necessities strapped inside my bag which was slung against my back. My leather clogs crunched against the rocks and the dead leaves that had fallen from the trees. The silence was eerie with the wispy fog hiding the details of trees and showing frightening silhouettes of forestry. _

_I increased the rhythm of my steps until I was standing in front of the gates that led into the walls of the Headquarters. I paced in front of the entrance for a while before I touched the cold stone wall. Instantly eyes bulged out of the wall and I jumped back in surprised. The apparition in front of me looked like one of those heads, you know those stone heads. Well, whatever. _

_He had these bulging eyes which were laid upon me and I writhed under the heavy gaze. Then it spoke, "Cross Examination!" Beams of light emerged from the pupils in its eyes and scanned my body in an X-like manner. I shrank in my posture at the weird occurrence. A thirteen year old doesn't expect things like these to happen everyday. Like I even had a normal life to start with. _

_I felt my legs go rubbery and my body so wanted to just melt unto the floor after the examination, the aftereffect of my fright. "Chief, I think we might have overdone it." A voice spoke and I looked up to find a foreigner going out of the humongous doors. He had spiky blond hair and warm brown eyes that calmed me down a bit. Asides from the male people with lab coats, another blond caught my attention. The person was a female and she had distinct scarring upon her face while the half of it was covered by her golden tresses. I stood up on my full height, wanting to show respect to this person in front of me._

_And that was probably how I became General Cloud's student and how I became part of the order as well._

I stood in front of the familiar gate and stepped right in after the examination. The whole process brought so much memories back into my head. I headed to my room, seeing the halls were empty and I didn't want the whole idea of a reunion to flood into my senses just yet.

The four cornered stone-walled room felt so homey despite the absence of use for a good two months. I looked at my table to see certain envelopes which have not been opened. I walked to the desk and took one into my hand and looked at the name. It was empty, no addressee, no sender but I look at the other side of the envelope and found my name.

_Adrienne Fontaine._

It was written in an elegant cursive handwriting that was quite common fad in a noble's tutor. I looked at the envelope in all angles, curious as to how these folded papers came into the solitary embrace of my unused room. It was quite weird as to how these things were here in my room, unopened and untouched. I spread them out evenly upon the wooden furniture. Eight letters like a letter for each week when I was gone. I dropped the piece of object and proceeded to the bathroom to refresh myself.

-.-.-

I stepped out of the room, dressed in a loose black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of my favorite shorts that were hued in black. I stopped midway as my gaze froze upon Lavi, with his teary eyes. I couldn't move myself, no not some effect or drug but I couldn't embed into my brain the picture of a teary-eyed Lavi who stood in front of me with snot running down his chin. **Eww…**

"Rien!" And he launched himself at me with so short a time I could not evade.

"You're back!! I was so worried that you'll be gone or that you won't come back or that you were…dead!!" He sobbed onto my shirt and I sighed as I saw the group of science division members that were approaching us. Oh the joy of coming back. **Not.**

I was run over by a group of overly dramatic males before Lenalee had me out of the whole pile. I was so grateful to see her again and I immediately embraced. She was such a loving little sister since I was older. It was good to be back, home and to all these people who love you.

Shortly after our little reunion and the meal that Jerry had provided us, Lavi and Bookman were out for a while leaving the fun to me, Lenalee, and Daisya. Too bad Marie was somewhere far. There weren't any generals so it left the Chief Supervisor in charge. I went to the infirmary and found that Kanda was still in **bandage form**. It was a term me and Lavi had made up some two years ago. Kanda like running around in just some bandages, hehe.

"Oi, **Gaki.**" Damn cover blown. I sheepishly turned my head and gave him a rye smile, "Yes, Yuu-chan?" And with that I sprinted away with a mad and fuming samurai at my heels. I missed this kind of activity. Just goofing around and forgetting that I'm an eighteen-year-old exorcist who has to face death in every mission I take. Just letting the childish personality of myself take over let the despair, the regret and the guilt roll away with the mischievous acts that me and Lavi would do.

I stopped at the control room, noticing the many science department members huddled along the main frame. There was the image of a person, young because of his height and stature and possibly old because of his snow white hair. He was dressed formally despite the rather rocky and strenuous trip of climbing a mountain. Along with him was the very distinct golden golem of General Cross Marian, Timcanpy.

"Who's he?" I asked Lenalee as she was near the contraotion that held the image of the person. She looked at me and spoke, "I don't know." I looked from her to the contraption, my eyes fixed upon the person. I drew one card from the deck that was inside my pocket. To my surprise it was the Fool that I had drawn.

I studied the person once more before looking at the card and I couldn't hide the smile that formed upon my lips. The Beginning, it was quite true. This boy, as it seemed, was a beginning to something great in the future. I kept the card back into my pocket and gaped at the image.

My eyes were focused upon the red scar that marred his face. It ran from his left eye down to his left cheek. It was very distinct because of the purity of his hair. "I'm Allen Walker from General Cross's Introduction. I'd like to meet the organization's staff." The spoke out loud, his voice carried into the room we were in. I looked at the Chief supervisor who was sipping his coffee. "He's an acquaintance to the general. So that person is still alive. He said something about introduction, have you heard of anything about this, Supervisor?" It was Reever spoke. "No," was Komui's only reply before resuming to sip his coffee. I staved my eyes upon the image again, inwardly chuckling when the gatekeeper drew its face nearer to the boy named Allen. It reminded me of my earlier experiences.

"Out! This guy is ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!" The Gatekeeper's wild and veru loud cry caught me from my daydreaming. I drew myself nearer unto the screen. "This guy is a bug! The pentacle on his forehead shows that he's cursed! He's with the Earl!" I widened my eyes, _Why would an Akuma come here alone anyways??_ I rushed out of the room, wanting proof if this person was an akuma or not. "All exorcists in the castle-" the announcement was cut off and I knew why it was. The idiot Yuu was already outside.

I hastened my steps, it was quite a far walk since we were in the control room, a few floors from the entrance. I cursed inwardly when my mind reminded me of the number of stairs that had to go through in order to reach the entrance. I looked down the steps and then to the window that gave the cold wind entrance into the tower. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. I'm an exorcist, I can do this. I stuck my head out of the window and my eyes were as wide as saucers when I estimated the distance from the window until my landing. I looked over the battle and saw that Allen's weird hand earned a wound from the strike that Kanda did.

If Kanda can do this, so can I. I took my whole deck of cards and studied them for a while. _Hope this works!_

-.-.-.-

I threw some of my cards in mid air and jumped out of the window. Despite the number of times I told myself that it'll be fine, the distance from ground made it seem that I was suicidal. I prayed to God almighty to spare me death. Luckily my deck seemed to listen and the cards that I had thrown were suspended in midair, making themselves steps as I jumped on them as I headed down. Yuu's Mugen was slashing at thin air and I sighed, there goes Mr.I-Kill-Akuma instincts again. As I watched Yuu fight once again, it makes me wonder what drives him to kill Akuma.

There must be some weird underlying reason why he kills Akuma. What caused this drive? Was it because of a death of someone close to him? Or what?

I threw some of the remaining cards at the two males, they stopped Yuu's attacked and some shielded the bat named Allen from anymore offense. "Chill it, Kanda." It was weird that I spoke his Family name instead of addressing him by his first name. Well I guess there was always a first time. I watched him as he gritted his teeth and annoyance but held back but he didn't sheathe Mugen. I groaned inwardly, what's with his morbid instincts anyway.

"Step aside, Rien. We can't be too sure just because he has that." I inclined my head to look at Allen's arm, my brow raising. "It's my Anti-Akuma weapon." He replied my unasked question. I looked back to Kanda, scowling in annoyance. "We'll just have to see his insides." I made no attempt to step aside and this gave Allen the chance to speak further.

"A letter of introduction was sent to a person named Komui." And I instantly knew the source of the whole misunderstanding, we waited for a few minutes and sure enough Komui's odd sing-song voice was booming in the air. I found the gate opening followed by Lenalee's approach. The Chinese proceeded to the Japanese male and hit the male's head with the clipboard. I had to swallow my laugh since I didn't want to enflame the Japanese any further. I proceeded to walk inside the building followed by Allen. I left the scene when I confirmed it was safe.

My room felt cold with my absence when I opened the door once again. I sat myself upon my desk, my eyes lingering upon the envelopes that were meant for me. It was weird. Coming back to the place which I had left for two months and seeing these envelopes which have been written God-knows when. I took one random envelope and took out the letter. The sheet of paper held a distinct rose scent and its texture made me realize how expensive it truly is. My eyes skimmed over the contents and I couldn't help but smile.

**Despite it all, my mind dismissed the thought of who had sent this letters.**

**A/N: Sorry updated this quite a while And yes, I missed to update on my bday.**

**SerenadeBlack: Thanks for the greeting! :3 and thank you for the review.**

**Just A Nobody: Please. I'm in college. Be a bit more considerate? As I've said, my course doesn't help me in writing this story.**

**Jeanne124ave: Yeah, sorry for the long update. School is the source of your melancholy.**

**So yeah, this chapter was crappy I know. Been struck with writer's block lately and I have to admit that the number of reviewers saddens me. It's my source of inspiration to continue this story. **

**So please help! Hope to update soon!**


	13. Seeing You Again

**Chapter 12: Seeing You Again**

**--**

_It's so weird how the world is large and yet you see the people you left some years ago, How weird it is to be reunited with them and feel nostalgia,_

_How sad it is to reminisce of the past and the deceased,_

_How hard it is to rewrite the past but cannot be done._

**--**

"Rien…" I stared at Komui's face as everything he explained for the next mission passed through my ears. I still continue to gape at him though, seeing Komui's serious face was weird. It had been a good two months and three weeks before I could have seen it again since I only kept seeing his goofy face while I ventured inside the Order. It had taken a good three months before they decided they could deploy me to another mission and I am VERY grateful. Staying inside the order was boring. No Yuu to make fun of or spar with. Lavi who's somewhere out there. Allen was accommodating but we weren't that close. Lenalee seemed to tag along with Allen most of the time. I looked back at Komui and bit in a smile as I could see a future between the two.

I looked at Komui and he handed me a small pamphlet, "This will help you if you have any further questions. You are dismissed." I stood up and got out of the room. The draft wind of the walls heightening my senses when I got out of the warm yet cluttered room of the Supervisor. I looked around the empty halls, it was no fun without the company of your closest friends. They were sent to numerous missions nowadays with the critical rise of the Akumas in the world.

I guess my absensce only did a favor to myself since I was spared from most of the deployment on missions but I guess with my absence I had burdened my friends in making their tasks twice as heavier than before.

I walked to my room, letting myself plopped up on the bed while my hands settled upon my deck of cards. I hope it would end soon, this war. It was so annoying to keep up with it, seeing the effects it does to young children and the environment was heart-wrenching. I had somehow lived in a Utopia for two months, spared from all the violence and gore that reality had long offered me. I sighed and got up heading to my closet and getting a cloak from the rack.

I proceeded to slip it into me but noticed something odd from my desk. It held another piece of envelope. _Odd_, I thought and proceeded to take the envelope into my line of vision. It was new, probably written just yesterday. It held the distinct smell of fresh ink.

The envelope felt crisp under my touch. It was really new. I looked at for a while before deciding I would open it. It held the same kind of paper with its sweet scent wafting to my nostrils. My eyes skimmed through the writings, neat and beautiful cursives that held so much meaning in them. I couldn't help a chuckle when I read this line:

_The first time I saw you, you were a brat but now that I lived a part of my life with you. I was wrong. It seemed I misjudged you. And for that I apologize._

I looked at the statements once again before I tucked the folded letter into the envelope. Who in the world would want to write me letters?

-.--

The cold wind blew at my cape as I descended down a few steps, heading to the place where the finders said an Innocence was located. It was all so new again. Having a mission after two months of 'vacation' felt so weird to my routine. I guess I needed to refresh myself with the duty of an exorcist again. You never know, there might be cobwebs growing inside your head.

My booted feet finally settled themselves upon the base of the steps I had walked down earlier. The musty air gave the area a creepy atmosphere. Despite the tall buildings and the lamps that situated themselves upon the streets, the darkness cast shadows everywhere I walked. The silence was heavy and unnerving. I looked around the area seeking any source of life walking along the eerie and silent pathways.

I proceeded along the steps, my eyes roving over the area. No sooner I could see a silhouette in front of me, a strange fog had come and it annoyed me greatly. I stopped in my tracks as the dim light of the lamps gave the impression that whoever the person was, he was coming this way. I waited for the person to be detailed in my gaze.

Seconds seemed to tick by as the silhouette grew closer revealing what I had previously guessed was a man. Despite the lesser distance than before, the darkness cast its shadows upon the figure, rendering me unable to identify him. I squinted my eyes hoping it would help but it was futile. I let out a sigh and took a few steps forward, immediately frozen in spot. There was an odd prickling running up and down my spine.

My breath hitched in my throat as an odd sensation rode over my senses. The fog seemed to put weight on my body, my arms and legs felt heavy like lead. My eyes were focused only in front of me. I opened my mouth but no sound would come out. I hated this feeling. Hated it above all else. It was **fear.**

I tried to shake the strong emotion welling up inside of me but it was useless. The figure was getting nearer now and I could only gape. The silence was replaced by the person's soft footfalls. I gulped but that didn't even ease the rising tension in my nerves. The fog seemed to dispersed a bit and my mouth became dry. I stared out at the space in front of me.

The figure was beside me now.

It was disturbing that his breath was upon my left ear.

**"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Fontaine."**

My blood ran cold in my veins as my blue eyes fixed themselves upon golden ones. I opened my mouth but closed it back. I was paralyzed from head to toe, fear coursing through my very veins. He smiled at me, tipping his hat a bit but not once moving away. He was too close for comfort. I tried to move my hand but it only twitched by my command.

He smiled at me, an innocent smile his golden orbs hidden behind his eyelids. The smooth apricot of his skin was soon tainted with the gray hue that held the very essence of my nightmares. The man who had finished me off but here I was, alive and breathing but most of all, paralyzed by his presence-induced fear.

I could only look at his eyes as they danced with merriment. _Move, dammnit! _I cursed inwardly and luckily my hand seemed to follow the command. My fist was aimed for his face but he saw it coming and jumped away. "Oooh, so you still had some fight in you." He taunted and I doubled over my knees recollecting myself and shaking the drug of fear in my system. This man was the cause of many sleepless and troubled nights and I had to end those nights here and now.

I took out two cards and my eyes glanced at the inscription before turning to the gray-skinned gentleman in front of me. "So you still have those cards with you. And here I thought they were washed away by the ocean." He chuckled to himself and summoned his Tease. "Well, I was getting bored a while ago. Maybe a little fight will pump me up for who knows how long."

This man was sick.

I swear he is.

I flinched at how his grin widened and how his eyes taunted me to do battle with him and I could only accept his taunt as a challenge. I wanted to cease the tossing and turning at night. I wanted to put an end to the echoes of laughter caused me to scream inside my sub consciousness and how his smile haunted my thoughts like an incurable disease.

My eyes narrowed at his figure and at the tease within his hand. I closed my eyes for a while and let out a calming breathe. It seemed to soothe the tension of my nerves and I readied myself.

"I hope you'll do a much better fight that will please me more than our previous one." He grinned and lunged at me. I sidestepped but he followed my direction. He aimed a jab at me but I twirled to my side and jumped back before throwing a card at him. He stood up calmly and waved his hand, as if deflecting the card. "The card tricks again? I was hoping for something new." I smirked ay him, "Oh don't worry. They are something new."

He cocked his eyebrow as the card stopped a few inches from him. The card floated in front of him and out of instinct he read aloud the words written upon the surface of the card, "The Tower. Interesting art but what does it do?" I could almost laugh at his questioning face. It was cute.

_Wait a friggin' minute._ I slapped myself mentally. Did I just say cute? Why would a frickin' lecherous gentleman look cute? I glared daggers at him and he smiled an innocent smile which was really out of the blue. I mean we're about to fight and here we are smiling at each other.

I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I look at him and withdrew my card and he seemed to follow suit by keeping his tease. We gaped at each other for the mean time before I gave out a sigh. He arched an elegant brow, the grayish tint of his skin melting away revealing the apricot color of his humanity.

Despite our different statuses and sides, it seemed nice to see him again. Which was weird. I let out a soft sigh and proceeded to walk away, heading to the direction which I was heading before and he doing the same. I let a smile play along my lips as I took a few more steps forwards before I drew a small dagger out of nowhere. He seemed to mirror my thoughts and my blade was overpowered by his Tease. I jumped back and threw three cards at him. They encircled him for a while before the figures in the cards manifested themselves.

Despite the illusion-like manifestations, the damage they dealt was real. I drew the Magician from my deck and placed my index and middle finger upon the surface before I stroke my hand away, creating an arc before me then I led my hand diagonally up before gliding it down, like a chopping motion. With that done, I placed my fingers upon my lips and the card glowed with mystique power. Mikk looked at me with wonder and some amusement running in his now amber gaze.

"This card let's me cast spells." I spoke, sounding coy.

He let out a whistle, "Then I can't wait for things to heaten up."

-.-.-

We had a go with some spells and hitting each other, well we injured each other most of the time. My side hurt like hell after he punched it, I manage to scorch him a bit with the fire spells. We were both panting and huffing with the arena of our battle semi-demolished and fumes rose from the area.

I watched him as he lazily stood opposite of me. His coat had been discarded as it had caught flames and so was his top hat. His hair was disheveled but it gave him a sexy look. Wait, I resent that, it gave him a rugged look. Blood trickled down my lips and it reminded me of his punch which had hit me square on the stomach but I had managed to freeze his arm in return.

I was already near my limit and he seemed to be as well. I took in a sharp intake and then met his attack in the middle of our battlefield. Somehow during our little struggle the odds were against me and he slammed me unto the ground which practically hurt like hell. I coughed out some blood and it slid down my chin.

He smirked and lowered his head, my eyes held confusion as to what he was gonna do. He bent lower and slithered his tongue over the trail of blood. I could have vomited at him but he jumped away and I hastily wiped the corner of my mouth with my forearm which was covered by my cloak. I glared daggers at him and he only licked his lips when a bead of my blood situated itself there.

--

Tyki's POV

--

She was so tempting with blood running down her lips and I couldn't even resist. When I had tasted her lips, it reminded me of red wine. The taste so addicting and intoxicating. I lick the bead of blood that remained upon my lips. She continued to glare daggers at me and I couldn't felt but find her infuriated expression cute. I smiled to myself and then with my agility encased her within my arms.

"That's it, I've decided," I spoke near her ear, I could feel the shiver her body made as a response, "I will make you my pet." And with those wide blue eyes she stared back at me with shock.

--

End of Tyki's POV

--

What the hell? Did he just say that or was I imagining things? I struggles within his cage-like embrace, annoyed at the dominance of his strength within his arms. I let out a breath and prayed to God in heaven this was all just a dream.

**A/N: Here's another chapter I've added Wrote til dawn but I was in the mood so it was fine.**

**The things heat up eh? :3 Pet, hehehe... Well I'll leave it to that for now. Enjoy!**

**So please help! Hope to update soon!**


	14. The Acquisition

**Chapter 13: The Acquisition**

--

_Lust is one of the seven deadly sins,_

_Temptation is something that one must always try to avoid,_

_Seduction is such a sweet forbidden fruit,_

_And it always leads to Pleasure_

--

I struggled against his strong bands of arms glaring daggers at the dust that slowly drifted down onto the battered ground. I could smell his expensive perfume with our close proximity. "Now, now, if you move so much I might not be able to resist you." I froze in his arms and his cool breath came down to my ear, "Mmm, and you had to stop it." I gritted my teeth and stomp his foot. He let out a disgruntled cry and momentarily released me from his arms. I used it to escape to a farther distance from him.

"You're deranged." I spoke as my eyes continued to glare at him. If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead by now.

"Now, now, pet. You shouldn't be doing that, it make you not cute but I like how feisty you are so I forgive you." He grinned and approached me. I could not let him live. He called me **PET**! I am not someone's belongings.

"Don't you touch me again." I warned him as he was a few feet away from me now. "Oh, not one of your cards again. Really, the battle's over." He scratched the back of his head and then smiled at me, "How about this, we have a peace treaty between us."

"Why would I want to be at peace with you anyways?"

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow and his eyes glinted with malice, "My dear, dear, Adrienne Fontaine. Don't you know I could kill any exorcist? Even you but that would make my life so boring. I want to enjoy it by breaking you." I gulped as the all-too familiar sensation of fear rushed into my bloodstream. Would he really kill as much exorcists? Why me? I'm not any good.

"Why me?" My voice croaked and I closed my eyes, cursing at myself for showing weakness.

"You? You've proven yourself to be the most delectable fruit in this degenerating Eden." He spoke and came towards me once again. I wanted to run away. I wanted to run away from this madness.

He outstretched his hands and I instantly took a step back but then flashes of my friend's faces, exorcists and finders alike, came into my mind and I wanted to spare them somehow. Spare their lives from this demented man. I didn't want this.

But maybe it came with being an exorcist and it scared me. Was it better if I hadn't followed Yuu and Daisya back at Porto? Would my life have been peaceful with just the daily activities of running errands and taking care of Eaze better than this?

True there wasn't the rush of adrenaline when going in missions. No familiar people whom you've spent most of years with. No weird Supervisor who was attached to his younger sister. No red-haired exorcist who reminds you of a bunny when speaking his name. No more soba-eating Japanese exorcist.

I shook my head to clear the haze of confusion the man in front of me had masterfully created. I took one of the remaining cards from my deck, "I won't let you win so easily. If you want me, you'll just have to settle for my dead body." I spoke and he stopped in his steps. "But my dear, a dead body is not as appeasing as a live one." He let out a sigh and placed one of his hands upon his hips while the other massaged his temples, "My dear, dear Rien. Such a stubborn girl but it pleases me that you'd like to be won over."

He made that odd and haunting grin, "I'll make sure to win you over as my pet." He summoned his Tease again and so we continued our duel, hoping I will be the victor of this fight.

-.-.-

The rubble and debris flew everywhere from the impacts of our attacks. I was barely able to put up a fight since I was over my limit but my will did not heed any sense of surrender from my mind. Mikk was equally as tired but I knew he still had so much under his sleeves. It was so weird why our clothes were diminishing from the fight. I luckily stayed modest but for my adversary, his white polo top was discarded a while ago.

It was so annoying how my eyes would stray down to his bare torso. Despite the weird hue of his skin, he had a muscular display and a flat stomach. I now that it had been a while ago that my face had flushed a dozen shade of red because of his display.

He smirked every time our attacks would meet and it annoyed me and made me blush even more at the same time.

Despite the heat of our battle, my stamina was rapidly depleting and I don't think I could do anymore attacks. Mikk seemed to notice my posture and my labored breathing. I bit my lower lip and watched him as he made his way towards me. When he was just an arm's distance away from me, I aimed my punch at him but he merely caught my wrist and pulled me to his body.

His other hand encircled my waist; there was no escape as he held me by a firm grip. "I've grown tired of our little game and you look quite exhausted as well. I don't want to play with a broken doll so I want you as good as I can get you." He released my wrist from his grasp and let it slide down my arm until his gloved fingers came upon my bruised cheek. He gingerly ran his fingers upon it and then to my lips.

Tension came upon my body as I was a rag doll in his touch. I was immobile with fear and an odd feeling. Was it desire? I've never felt it before so I don't really know. His hand came down to my collarbone and then to the area where my heart resided. My heartbeats were the only thing I could hear. The fear being pumped into my bloodstreams as I knew what he was about to do.

_He said he won't kill me. Then why?_

I looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled, bent down to lick the stray trail of blood that had trickled down my lips. I tried to get myself away from him but his arm around my waist prevented me from moving anywhere but towards him. Then the wet sensation of his tongue came upon me. It followed the trail of blood until it drew itself upon my lips. I placed my hands upon his chest and tried to push him away but it was futile.

_Damn him and his sexual harassment!!_

His face hovered above mine once again and I felt the odd sensation of his hand coming into my body. I struggled a bit, afraid of this weird alien sensation. "Now, now, my pet. I believe a good sleep would do you well." He said and his hand came upon my heart. My breath hitched in my throat as fear overrode my senses.

He lightly touched my heart and I felt my knees give way under me but his arm cradled my trembling body. I could do nothing more than give into the hazy feel of fainting.

This was too much.

It was so complicated.

I could do nothing more than let go of my consciousness rather than losing my sanity.

**A/N: Nothing much. I know it's short but I tried to squeeze it in my schedule. I will updating longer once again since our classes for the second semester will be starting soon but I have to do an advance study on our subjects. So please considerate with me, my course can't help me write this. **

**Well anyways, that' chapter 13.**

**Hope to update soon!**


	15. The Guest

**Chapter 14: The Guest**

_--_

_The curtain opens and I sit there at corner, my eyes looking at the audience._

_With a tug, my boy stands and I begin to mimic a human. _

_The strings attached to my body make me move, forcing me to comply._

_I so wanted to look up at the puppeteer but could never do so._

_And that's just what I am a puppet._

_--_

**Tyki's POV**

"Tyki, is that my new doll?" My young niece spoke as she bounded down the stairs when I arrived. She had the pout along her lips, she looked adorable. Oh how my brother would coo at his adoptive daughter's face but I was immune to it.

"No."

"But! I haven't got a new toy since and it's been a while since you came here!" She crossed her small arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and grinned, such a spoiled child. "Tyki" She cooed and she tried to put on one of her cute faces again.

I sighed and adjusted the battle-torn girl in my arms, "No, Road." And with that she left but not before giving one of her intense death glares that I had grow immune of. I looked down at the bleeding exorcist in my arms. She looked serene in her state, asleep. She looked like a fallen angel who had broken her wings when she fell down the earth. Hence, **fallen.**

I made my way to my old room in the manor; it was just in the first floor since I tend to get home at late hours. I adjusted her a bit, propping my knee up to support her behind and with my free hand, I twisted the door knob to gain the entrance of my old room. I took her into my arms once again and pushed the door with my shoulder for a wider entrance. I took a deep whiff of my room and it reminded me of my old days whence I had stayed here a few months ago.

The room was well kept despite the absence of its owner which could be dated as five months already. The familiar furniture made me nostalgic as I settled the young female unto the white bed sheets. The whiteness was instantly corroded with her blood, despite the morbidity; she looked quite enticing with red and white as her background.

I quickly snapped out of my fantasizing and ordered a maid to clean and dress her up. I walked out of the room as two maids rushed in with their supplies. The whole manor seemed the same as usual just few differences with the paintings in display which are not surprisingly more of Road. True enough, my older brother was wrapped around Road's little finger.

I walked around the house, looking for something to pass the time. Seeing as there was nothing to set my interest or my attention at, I resulted to lounging at the garden. The scent of flowers immediately assaulted me but it was a new sensation. I took out a stick of cigarette and my trusty silver lighter, flicked the cover and lighted the cigarette.

Ahh. Nothing felt more relaxing than a cigarette and a nice view. Until a certain scream came from the house. I let out a breath and stood up from my seat. So much for peace and quiet. The whole attempt for relaxation just made me more stressed out. I massaged my temples as I strode back into the manor hoping I could let the tension out.

**End of POV**

I glared at the maids as they were pleading with me to calm myself. Why the freak would I call down?! I'm inside somebody's home, what was worse was that I had awakened to find myself completely unclothed! It was aggravating. I don't eve know how long I had been asleep but it seemed they had bandaged my wounds but they saw me stark naked and I couldn't help the blush that crept unto my cheeks.

"What's with the noise?" I heard the all too familiar voice upon the doorway and one of the maids ran to the door. "You're not allowed in here sir. The lady isn't ready yet." But the idiot had the courage to poke his head into the room and I had the blanket wrapped around me, protecting my body from his studying gaze.

"Oh you're awake." He spoke and the maid desperately tried to send him out but her pleas were unheard. He let his eyes run along my body despite the blanket which was covering me; I could almost feel his gaze running up and down my body. I glared at him and he made an innocent face.

"All right, all right. I'll be gone." He spoke and his figure retreated from the door.

And with that the maid turned to me, her eyes were fiery and a smirked upon her lips. I shrank away from her, her companion followed my gaze and her reaction was the same. "It seems the sir wants to have an audience with you, young lady. We must not make the lord wait." I looked at her and she quickly yanked the blankets away from me. I yelped and tried to escape but the other maid had gripped my hand.

"My, my dear. You're quite a handful. Audrey, be sure to hold her down. I will make this young lady look quite pleasing to our lord." The maid who was approaching spoke and I just had to close my eyes and prayed to God almighty that they wouldn't do anything ridiculous to me. I closed my eyes and awaited the torture for today.

**Tyki's POV **(yet again)

I leaned myself upon the wall beside the room where the maids and Adrienne. Apparently this was the only place that held my attention at the moment. I could not help but listen to how the maids struggled with the more-than-handful of an exorcist that Rien was. I smirked and replayed her nickname in my mind. _Rien_. I had just noticed now how it actually had a nice ring to it. I was cut off from my thoughts when a high-pitched shriek came inside of the room and I couldn't help but chuckle at the owner of such. I could hear her as she spouted useless profanities which were aimed at the maids and their duties and some were aimed at me as well.

I liked her fiery and feisty attitude. She proved to be intriguing, surprising me every time we were together. I could remember how she seemed to be boyish when we first met. She was not into the fashion that women clothe themselves with. She was simple with a great deal of courage and will power. I enjoyed every minute I had with her from the time we met until right now. It was such a bother that blanket. I wish I had discarded it when I had gone in the room but then again how was I to know. She looked enticing with that innocent blush tinting her cheeks and how she seemed to glare at me but it was no use and I could only enjoy how cute she had looked.

Then the doors bust open and the very epitome of my thoughts walked out. She was stomping her feet quite loudly and I chuckled. Upon hearing my chuckle, she turned to me and stomped in front of me. "You. You. **YOU.**" She seethed in silence and I enjoyed how she tried to look so fierce but ended up being so cute.

The maids had dressed her to be pleasing to my eyes but it annoyed me how many layers of clothing she had worn. That would be a problem in the future. Her hair was let down and it was only now that I noticed how long it really was. The brownish-gray locks were a straight stream from her scalp but they turned into dainty curls near the ends. She had worn a gothic Lolita-like outfit and she seemed so cute in it. I couldn't help but let a chuckle yet again, pleased with the maid's efforts to get her cleaned and dressed.

"Are you supposed to be stalking in this time or resting so your wounds can heal?" I spoke and bent down a bit to get into her eye level. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be he-" I shushed her with a finger. _Really women were sometimes so noisy._ "Now, now, my dear **pet**." I smirked and she flushed in anger.

"Make no mistake, **I.AM.NOT.YOUR.PET!**" She scoffed at me and proceeded to turn away but I caught her wrist and pulled her to me. She ended up leaning upon my body and I wrapped my arms around her waist so she couldn't escape. "Let me go! Damnit! Let go!" She cursed and struggled. Ah, such was the sensation of a girl against, a sweet slice of heaven.

I believe she saw my face which gave her the idea to stop. And she always had to stop, such a bummer. "You're a pervert." She told me and I grinned. "I was not the one arousing such perversion in the first place." I spoke and she blushed knowing whom I had meant. I tucked a stray strand of her locks and took her chin between my fingers. She looked up into my eyes, so many emotions raging in them. Fear, Depression, Hope, Anger, and so much more that I could compose of a long list as continued to stare at them.

And yet again for the second time of the day, our little moment was interrupted. And yes, it was none other than my niece.

"No! You people are so lewd! Not good for my eyes!" She looked quite comical as she placed her hands over eyes but letting a gap so she could look at us. I motioned her to come to us, reluctant but she complied, running down the steps and then launching herself onto my leg. She looked up at Rien, "Awww. Tyki you're so mean, she's so pretty." Rien blushed at the comment and I replied, "Yes, quite a beauty. Now what should my little niece be doing at this moment? I believe she had some assignments to do." I spoke and she gave me an annoyed look, I winked at her and she let a sigh out. "Fine, fine." She pouted but climbed back upstairs. I glanced at her and she grinned at me.

"So that was your niece? I thought monsters didn't have families." She spoke in an acid tone. "You wound me so. I am still a human but I will always deny being a normal one. Aren't you quite the same as well?" I spoke and held her small hand in my gloved ones. She looked away, "Yes, I am but I deny putting myself in the same category as you." I smirked and she only intensified her grin that was before her stomach growled and how her cheeks flush with a brilliant shade of red. How cute she was and how enticing at the same time.

She looked away from me, her embarrassment was quite obvious. "Well, well, a host should serve his guest a table of food then." She glared at me at the corner of her eye, "Guest? And you were claiming me as your pet earlier." I arched a brow, "Would you be rather called by the latter?" She blushed more furiously this time, "NO!"

"Ah figures. Now then, let's be on our way to the dining room. I'm sure the cook has prepared something good." I took her hand and tucked it between the crook of my elbow. She tried to pry it off but I held it in place thus she surrendered.

We made our way to the dining room and sure enough the maids had prepared platters of food for us. She looked annoyed and tried to escape but I held her hand in a firm grip, with her current injured state she had no chance of overpowering me. She was reluctant to sit down but it would also be immoral to eat while standing. I seated myself across of her and proceeded to eat. She didn't even touch her food and I let out an audible sigh, "If you will not eat, I will be forced to feed you." I smirked as that statement had her moving. She quickly put her hands to use and fed herself all the while muttering once again about useless profanities.

I was enjoying our little dispute, I resumed to my eating.

I believe her stay will make the rest of the days colorful.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Due to public demand, I have updated another chappie! applause applause XD**

**Well, not really very long but longer than the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Now I'm gonna head to bed, it's around 12 am and I have to wake up at 5 in the morning so I won't be late for my enrollment for second semester.**

**Wish me luck you guys ! D:  
**

**Thanks for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed! :3**

**Will try to update soon.**

**OH YEAH! NOTE: PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT POLL!! NEED YOUR OPINION!!**


	16. Playing Dolls

**Chapter 15: Playing Dolls**

-------------------------------------

_When I was a child, I watched other girls played with dolls._

_Their mock tea parties were not complete without those small button-eyed objects._

_They would sit and sit and sit in their seats, their 'tea' untouched._

_But what I pitied the most was the doll and not the owner,_

_For they could never complain that their tea is cold._

_-------------------------------------_

"Now, now, Road."

The idiot with the top hat piped as his niece dragged me away by her firm and **very** strong grip on my wrist. I looked at the older man as he could only shake his head with a smile plastered on his face. He let me go and into the clutches of his evil niece. **Evil.**

Evil because when we walked into the room, a mock tea party was set up and the only thing missing was me, her guest. I eyed the small empty seat that was set up for me. The young girl grinned up at me and then skipped to her seat. She pulled her chair nearer to the table and I followed suit. "Would you like to have some tea, Ms…?" She arched her ebony brow and I spoke, "Rien." Her smile returned to her lips and she spoke yet again, "Would you like to have some tea, Ms. Rien?" I nodded my head but she frowned and spoke, "No! No! You should say, "Yes I would like some, Ms. Road.""

The temptation of rolling my eyes in front of this girl was there but I didn't want to risk facing a bawling spoiled child. So I had to put up with the very childish activity and the torture of being a rational doll.

-.-.-

"Hmm, you seem to be exhausted. What has my niece done this time?" I glared at him as he had merriment written all over his face. "You can't possibly imagine what it is. I'm betting you've tried it." I scoffed which earned me a chuckle from him. He placed his bent index finger over his chin and looked up with a thoughtful expression on his face, which I must say looked cute. Wait. Erase that.

"Let me guess. A tea party with her favorite toys?"

"Bingo!" I chimed with a flat tone.

He smirked and I so wanted to wipe it off with a punch because of my mood. I was not in the mood to put with his games. He motioned me to go towards him and seeing as I wasn't in the mood to put up with any conflict and that the earlier effects of Road's puppeteer voice, I made my way towards him. Just as I was a feet away from him, he step forward and grab hold of my wrist then jerking me towards him. My body crashed unto his and his arms encircled me, keeping me in his embrace.

I could smell the expensive perfume, the scent of tobacco that he had inhaled not so long ago, the scent of morning that clung to him. This was him. This was Lord Mikk. This was the man who had taken me from the life of an exorcist twice in a row. Within his cage of arms, I had a tempest inside my mind, emotions whirling here and there. I hated him, loathe the very epitome of his being, cursed the body that entrapped me in this home, in his embrace and yet, he was the only protection I had in this house.

It felt so weird that I had some sort of familiarity with him, like I had spent a long time with him rather than just a meeting before and a week now. I looked up at him and met his eyes. A deep chuckle came from his throat as I stared into his soft brown eyes. "Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" He spoke in that deep voice of his. It was me who chuckled this time, "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

He twirled me away from him and I took my hand away from his grasp. He seemed annoyed when I moved away because I saw the moment his jaw twitched and his eyes narrowd, "**Pet.**" I froze on my feet and looked up at him. "Stop." He arched a brow and stepped closer to me. "Stop what?" His face was a mere inches from mine and I broke away.

I looked anywhere except him, my hands balling into fist. I had struggled for a week under this roof, struggled to maintain a sane and hopeful mind but now. I guess everything has their breaking point, even me. I grew annoyed of his constant reference to me as pet, Rhode who keeps on monopolizing my time during this stay, the whole 'Lord and Lady' affair, everything. I was fed up with everything around me after a week. After a whole damn week of pretending who I wasn't supposed to be. I'm tired of this mess, just hoping that all this would really end. Wow, I sound so emotional.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name and it doesn't even start with a **P**." I heard a chuckled and I turned towards him. Was this a real live drama where the only thing missing is a camera and instrumental background music. He made his way towards me once again and it annoyed me how he took this situation so lightly. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Or maybe because he's the captor and I am the captive.

"Rien."

There, he spoke my name. Somehow I felt relieved at not being called 'pet' and had a sense of nostalgia at the pronunciation of my name. The face of the Portuguese hobo came into my mind and I shook the thought away. Maybe I was just mixing the miner with this high-class gentleman. I fidgeted with the white laces of my borrowed dress.

"I honestly want to get out of this mess. **Your **mess! I. Hate. You." I spoke with acid dripping the latter words and I heard him laugh, a deep throaty laugh that shook the heavens. "You hate me and yet you can't resist me when I am near you." I glared at him, "Like I even had a choice." He seemed to think a bit then muttered, "Good point." I intensified my glare at him but he didn't even flinch under my heated gaze.

I shook my head and proceeded to walk to the room I was occupying which was actually his and yet he had to stop me once again. "What is it this time?!" I exclaimed at him, annoyance running through my eyes and sadness coursing through my veins. I hated this place. I hated this big grandiose prison but most of all I hate being the **doll**. No rights to what I can do and just strings if there was that pull me to do this and that, to follow that and not to do this.

"You should lower your tone on me girl." He spoke in a serious tone that it took me in surprise and the annoying rush of fear came upon me once again. He had not used this kind of persona for a week and it surprised me as to why he had used it again. His grip on my wrist tightened when I tried pulling it away. He narrowed his eyes which were turning slightly gold and I froze in my tracks. He pulled me into his arms yet again and I didn't struggle this time, hoping he wouldn't vent his strange mood on me. I tensed when he placed his chin over my shoulder.

"Don't ever, make me use that tone on you." He spoke and I calmed down.

Despite being adversaries ever since I started the whole exorcist occupation, being a normal human, it felt so good to be within his arms. Maybe my feminine hormones were catching up with me or maybe I'm just putting an illusion to shield myself from the gore and violence of this life.

"I…" I noticed how my voice sounded hoarse so I cleared my throat before continuing what I had to say, ", will try not to provoke you." He twisted me so I was facing him and an amuse smile. "If you do provoke me too much, I might not know what will happen to you." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. I guess if we set aside the whole exorcist and enemy titles in our lives, I guess we could even be in harmony in a single room. Well that is-

"Mmm, you smell so tempting." I stomped his foot and he yelped away.

"**Pervert!**"

I smirked as he held his injured foot and he tried to look pitiful. He straightened himself and brushed his gloved hands over his slacks, "Fiesty as always but it's what makes you so interesting." I folded my arms over my chest and taunted, "Oh, I think it's my way of making you lose your sanity." We glared at each other for a while. Silence penetrated the room. "I believe the two of us will be leaving this room soon." He spoke and I looked at him, a curious look upon my eyes.

"Well, I'll be off to my duties."

"Duties? Such as?" I asked him, there was something weird with what he meant as duties. Silence came once again and I tapped my foot upon the floor, the rhythm matching the rise of my impatience.

"Well, I am a noble after all. And all nobles have their duties." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Riiiiight."

"Yes, right. And I believe that it is your time to part." I glared at his grin as the room seemed to be filled by knocks and the door opened. He chuckled and then Road came into the picture.

I groaned to myself as the young girl skipped her way towards me, the young ebony-haired child wore the usual clothes a young noble girl would. "Rien~" she cooed at me and gave me her set of puppy dog eyes. I swallowed the bile that was getting out of my throat and then I glared at Mikk. He ruefully scratched the back of his head and I sighed in return.

She pouted her lips and I sighed as I lifted my arm. She grinned and took hold of my wrist and dragged me away to her room for another mock tea party and I could only mutter useless profanities in my head in fear of dying in boredom.

**A/N: YAY to those who reviewed, Me luffs you! :3  
**

**SerenadeBlack: Yeah, it is because Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure and somehow the very thought of the word pleasure sometimes refers it to anything hentai and stuff. Or maybe it's because I'm a just a year before I turn 18 and don't worry I'm just making Tyki and Rien's relationship colorful. XD**

**Thank you for your support! :3 Reviews are VERY much appreciated. :3  
**

**Wish me luck you guys ! D:  
**

**Thanks for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed! :3**

**Will try to update soon.**

**OH YEAH! NOTE: PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT POLL!! NEED YOUR OPINION!!**


	17. Two Faced

**Chapter 16: Two Faced**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes the truth is standing there in front of us,_

_Our judgment makes us blind,_

_Our beliefs hide what we really see in front of us,_

_And it kills me to know that,_

_You just had to be standing in front of me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I took a slice of the blueberry cheesecake that Road had shared with me for the afternoon. I guess she was nice asides from the terrorizing dictator she is when I get tied into her tea party ordeals which would really piss me off.

I licked the delicious icing from the small desert fork held between my fingers. Tea was served with the confectionary and although I disliked the drink, I had no choice but to put up with the compliment of the sweet. It was actually quite nice spending the afternoon idly in these gardens.

I glanced at the flowers that grew upon the garden; there were a lot of roses in different hues, some dainty white primroses, orchids in pinks and violets and many more botanical plants that were pleasing to the eyes.

I stood up from my seat and walked to the many bushes of roses that grew in the garden. One full bloomed white rose caught my eye and I could not help but run my fingers along the soft creamy white petals of the flower. Suddenly, as I trailed my touch, the once creamy white color of the rose was replaced by a light gray color which shocked. My hand finished trailing the rose and there were very distinct streaks of gray. I froze as my eyes roved the tarnished beauty of the once pure white rose.

I blinked and the tarnishing color of gray was gone leaving only the pureness of cream white left on the smooth petals of the rose. I ran my fingers upon the flower and it remained cream white. I let out a breath and looked at my companion, the young aristocrat child who was busy talking to her inanimate toy. I ran my hands along the smooth fabric of my skirt.

As I stayed here, I noted how my wardrobe consisted of blacks and dark grays but I wasn't complaining because Mikk seemed to match anything that I wore. I looked around as his name came into my mind.

Really, where was the lecherous gentleman? I haven't seen him for a good day or two and despite the annoying bickering I really did miss him.

I walked back to my seat and watched the child in front of me as she toyed with her dolls and sipped her tea once in a while. It reminded me of the young girls in my childhood since I was not such a fan of trivial objects that are only a mimic of a person who isn't there. I looked up into the beautiful azure sky with a few white fluffy clouds littering in its abode. I could imagine shapes amongst the clouds.

There was the sweet and melodic chirping of the birds that sang of the afternoon. I smiled to myself and noticed Road gape at me. I titled my head to the side and the young girl let a soft giggle. "Is there something funny with my face?" I asked but the younger girl merely giggled even more and I arched my brow at her.

No sooner a pair of gloved hands came into my vision and covered my eyes with such. The soft fabric of the white gloves brushing against my skin and I couldn't help the smile that answered my once questioning gaze. I felt someone's breath upon my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "Guess who." It was the very distinct and familiar male baritone voice of our male companion. I could not help but lift my hands to pry the gloved hands off my eyes. I did so with little effort and faced the person who had spoke delight unto my ear.

"Well if isn't Lord Mikk. You surely took your time." I spoke and he arched an elegant brow. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh? And here I was thinking I had to make haste for you were dearly missing my presence." He talked in a smooth eloquent voice that had me really missing him the last few days.

"You think so high of yourself." I retorted and he gave a deep and jovial laugh. He grinned at me then pointed to my companion. I turned my gaze from him to the young girl who was watching us closely. She had her chin propped up by her hands while her elbow supported them upon the marble table.

"You two look like lovers." Road spoke in a deadpanned voice, the statement somehow meant that it was the two of us. I blushed furiously but Mikk clearly enjoyed the idea. He took the empty seat and moved it beside me. "Oh, really? Then it means we match?" His eyes never left the face of the grinning child, "Yes, you both match." I blushed even more and glared at Mikk who grinned at me. I fidgeted with the fabric of my clothes and he seemed to notice, "Well, I'll be sure to prop myself on one knee the next time." He winked at Road who gave in to a fit of giggles. I let out an audible sigh and rubbed my temples. Really.

-.-.-.-

I brushed the invisible dirt upon my dress as tension clung to my senses.

I glared at the color of my ball gown.

It was a soft shade of pink that reminded me of Cherry Blossoms that we always passed by during missions. I looked at the white rose that was strapped unto my wrist with small velvet ribbons in shades of pink. Mikk had given me the corsage saying he had bought it with the gown. He actually was quite thoughtful to have me join the ball but I felt so out of place. My grayish brown tresses cascaded down my bare shoulders in waves which he had toyed earlier, twirling a few strands with his finger.

He was my escort and where was he? I don't even know since a bunch of nobles led him away and here I am the wallflower who stood by the buffet table, afraid to make any small talk with the strangers who seemed to tail me. I took a wineglass from the elaborate formation of wineglasses, slowly sipping on the red wine that it contained. The warming effect of the wine trailed down my throat, trying to warm the coldness of the tension that was building within me.

A noble with curly blond hair came towards me; he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a very distinct crimson bow tie that situated itself under the white collar of his polo. I gulped some more wine as I noticed the distinct smile plastered upon the stranger's lips.

I stared at his hazel brown eyes as they glinted with lust. I looked around, trying to look aloof at his approach but I was inwardly searching a path for escape.

"Hello dear lady." His deep masculine voice fell upon my ears but I gritted my teeth at the intent of his words, "Care to dance with me?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and tried to tell him no without causing such a commotion. I desperately looked around the area but I was the only one at the buffet table and I didn't even know this man. "Um..I.." I stuttered and spoke a quick prayer to God above in my thoughts.

"I believe her first dance of the night belongs to me." I felt a gloved hand upon my bare left shoulder and the noble who had invited me held a shocked expression. "L-Lord Mikk!" He spoke and bowed low and I looked at Mikk who smiled down at me. "It's quite good to see you, Langford. I believe you did not displease my lady guest?" The blond shook his head vigorously and for some odd reason, I actually enjoyed the fearful look he held. "Well, I hope to be seeing you again tonight." Mikk spoke and the underlying meaning of 'get out of my sight now' could be detected. The blond man went away and I let out a sigh of relief.

I proceeded to glare at him and he gave me a rueful smile, "Where have been all night? It wasn't nice of you to just drop me off for others to play with." I scoffed at him and he just painted an innocent face, "You're too trivial. Didn't you feel my eyes on you all the time?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. He took my hand and twirled me under his arm.

He grinned down at me and I gave him a questioning gaze. "Do you know you look so lovely in a pink off shoulder ball gown with the matching white elbow-length gloves and the corsage is only an accessory to further your beauty?" I blushed at his statement and held onto his hand, "You do know, dear sir that flattery will never ever get you anywhere." He chuckled and I joined in his mirth.

"Well, then," He bowed in front of me, my hand still in his. He bent to kiss my gloved hand, his brown eyes never leaving my face. Despite the thin material of a glove, his lips felt smooth upon my skin. It sent delightful shivers upon my spine and I couldn't help the blush that crept upon my cheeks. "May I have this dance, milady?"

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help the smile that came upon my lips, "Like I even had a choice." He stood straight, my height only reaching his chest. He smiled and spoke in a soft tone, "No choice is the best choice." He led me to the center of the dance floor as the orchestra that was assembled for the ball started upon a new song.

He took one of my hands and settled it upon his arm; the other was locked in his grasp. His other hand situated itself upon my waist and it made me conscious of the placement of his fingers as they drummed upon the area. He smirked and began with the slow steps of a waltz as the music wove on. I looked into his eyes yet again; they reflected the joy of being free from an exorcist's duty for an evening.

Though the rather visible distaste of the affair and strong dislike of the color of my ball gown, I was actually quite happy to have been given this chance. It's not everyday that a mediocre girl of eighteen gets to dance in this elaborate ball with a beautiful gown and a handsome escort. Wait, crush that.

I blinked a few times because of my thoughts. Did I really say he was handsome? Well, he had a rather attractive face and his personality despite being lecherous was quite nice. He was a nice man, omit the whole he-tried-to-kill-me-twice thing and it would've been a 'me' who would be crushing on him 'til God knows how long.

I dropped my gaze from his eyes and unto the black bow tie that was situated under his collar. Was I actually falling for him? I guess asides from the death situations and considering the past few days, he was a man worth falling for but…

I looked up at his eyes, questions, confusion and anger ran in my mind and I know they were reflected upon my blue irises. He arched a brow but never ceasing the dance.

I held questions like if I did fall for him what would my future be?

What would it become?

What will it hold?

Confuse because I was unsure if this was infatuation or love, the latter was a feeling I've never even considered of stumbling upon. Anger, anger directed unto myself for being foolish, for, if perchance I have actually loved him, falling for the man who would someday kill me when I lease expect him too.

I tightened my grip upon his arm and he twirled me, I wanted nothing more than to forget all that mattered in life and be within his arms in this dance which was our first and probably our last of such.

-.-.-.-

I glared as I had to step out into the balcony where the wind was harsh upon my bare shoulders. Chills ran into my body as the wind was relentless. I glared at my missing-in-action escort who had deserted me after our dance. He had said he was needed elsewhere, I understood his absence but it ticked me that he would leave me, his escort, to fend off for myself in this place where everyone in this gathering was a stranger. I rubbed my gloved hands against my arms, trying to warm myself but resulting in a futile effort.

The boughs of the trees shook at the strong draft and I gazed down at the gardens that held their beauty under the moonlight. The full moon cast its rays upon the bushes of flowers; the white petals were silver in the rays. I could see the very distinct figure of my escort standing there under the moonlight. I was about to call him when I saw the strangest thing ever.

His top hat vanished; it dispersed as if it was made out of thin air. He shrugged out of his coat, leaving the white polo shirt. They seemed to disperse as well and in their place was a loose white shirt that seemed to be worn and weather-beaten. A pair of very loose faded blue pants replaced the black dress pants he had worn earlier. He shook his head and the once slick back tresses came down in a wavy mess that framed his face. Then there was the pair of glasses that had the very distinct swirl upon the lens. He placed them on.

I think he felt my gaze since he looked up at me, and I couldn't help the shock that was written upon my face. The overwhelming sensation of this realization had my mind blank for a while. I couldn't help but wonder why and how he did such. Why did he put such an incognito for two months? And why did he do this?

No wonder I had a sense of nostalgia when it came to him, despite the rather different appearance they both held a certain aura that had subconsciously reminded me they was only one person in actuality. I didn't understand myself as to why tears welled up in my chest. It wasn't like he was having an affair with another woman but rather it was because of myself.

For trusting him when in reality he actually fooled on more than one occasion; for myself because I was so stupid not to see the obvious. I balled my hands in fists as tears trickled down my face. Anger seething into me and the best I could do was rush into the heat of the ballroom, out of his gaze, out of the moonlight and into the confusing depths of reality.

_Had I stayed longer, I would have seen how his gaze softened and pleaded at my absence._

_Had I been down there, I would have heard his whispered_ **'I'm sorry'**_._

_Had I only been there _but I went away**, **bringing with me the** pain of realization and deceit.**

**A/N: YAY to those who reviewed, Me luffs you! :3  
**

**Thank you for your support! :3 Reviews are VERY much appreciated **

**Will try to update soon.**

**NOTE: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS THE REVIEWS REACHES MORE THAN 60~ [the idea comes from my friend and I'm sorta testing it]  
**


	18. Fall Apart

**There is a song in this fic. **

**Song is : Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. **

**I advise you to listen to it while reading.**

**Well, onwards with the chappie~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17: Fall Apart**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walked through so many conflicts,_

_So many people who later I had learned of their deaths,_

_So many dreams that are now shattered,_

_I learned of affection,_

_But now…_

_I'm beginning to fall apart…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many days passed since the ball and Mikk, or Tyki as Road had revealed to me, has been absent ever since the incident. The manor that I was staying for the past three weeks felt uncomfortable and suffocating after I knew the truth. I was disheartened at first; I had a difficulty upon resuming to the daily activities since it bothered me every minute of every day.

"Rien." I was stopped from my thoughts as the voice of the manor's young mistress fell into my field of hearing. I turned from my seat which was in front of the vanity mirror of the room that I now resided. I had asked to have my own room since I had been staying in the comfort of Tyki's room.

"What is it, Road?" I asked the younger girl as she came into my room. She held another rag doll within her arms, this time it was a soft cream color with black button eyes and a mouth that had stitches littering upon the line.

She closed the door behind her and plopped upon the forest green bed sheets of my bed. Her coal black eyes gazed into mine and I couldn't help a sigh that escaped my lips. She pouted and the guilt that I had been bearing upon my shoulders seemed to double. I looked at my reflection upon the smooth glass of the mirror.

Dark lines situated themselves under my eyes, remainders of sleepless nights. My skin was now a few shades paler than it was before. I had started to seclude myself in this room, afraid of facing him in the main lobbies of the house.

I clutched the fabric of my skirt as agitation circulated within me. I gritted my teeth and ran my hand through my messy locks that had lost its volume of waves. It hung down in a straight stream reaching the middle of my back. The younger girl stood up; leaving the new doll she had held earlier.

I looked at the toy as it was casually ignored upon my bed spread. I let my thoughts wander as my eyes gazed at the toy. Ignored, existent or not, it was ignored.

Will I be like that in the future?

I changed the trail of my gaze from the object to the eager-looking girl who stood beside me, my silver brush within her grasp and a gleeful grin spread upon her lips. I let a silent sigh out of my nostrils and gave her a small smile, nodding my head for permission.

She squealed and proceeded to brush my long locks as my mind buzzed of the thoughts that concerned me so much, **Tyki Mikk**.

The soft ministrations of Road's small fingers and the soothing manner of the younger girl's combing calmed the great turbulence in my mind. I looked at her reflection upon my mirror and it made me yearn to be a child once more. A child who cared nothing of the world but my own happiness and yet being selfish with a hint of innocence upon my experiences.

My hand came upon the drawers upon my vanity, my fingers making an invisible circle upon the ornate brass drawer knob. I held on the edge of my thoughts for a bit before I finally pulled the protruding object and dunked my hand into the confines of the wooden compartment. My fingers came upon the board-like material of my innocence.

I picked it up form the confinement and Road paused from her brushing. I knew that the goose bumps that were sprouting upon my hand were because of her intense stare.

I took the unattended deck unto my hands; oddly enough they stung me as I flipped through the cards, my blue eyes gazing at the insignia that I had not seen for three weeks. "You don't need those anymore, right?" I was caught off guard by Road's question.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed them once again. If I were to prolong my stay here, that would mean I need to discard these cards since they were of no use but…

My hands clenched upon my innocence, it would be like cutting the supply of the very air I breathe everyday. After all, this deck lasted since I was still a young child, passed down from my mother who held it in her hands before I did. I let a soft and gentle smile upon my lips. Road resumed to combing my hair. I guess I had to face him, now or never.

**Tyki's POV**

I rubbed my sore temples as my mind tried to sort my thoughts. Rather, I tried to sort my thoughts. Damn it, I'd probably need to prepare a pain killer since my current state I'd probably bring forth a nasty headache. I gazed out of the window of my room, sunlight poured its golden rays but it did not lighten the gloomy atmosphere. I lounged onto my seat while my right hand pinched the bridge of my nose.

My left hand held a octagon glass which held an amber liquid which soothe my nerves and the turbulence. My currently brown eyes gazed to the half-empty tankard of brandy upon the small round redwood table where my feet are propped up. The whole ordeal of her finding out was quite amusing and aggravating at the same time.

How will it be now? How will we be now that one of my secrets is revealed? I bit my lower lip and felt the trickle of blood upon the flesh. The metallic taste of my blood and brandy tickled my tongue but I could only think of Rien. I hated how I had to lie to her.

I carelessly dropped the glass upon the table and planted my feet upon the marron bedroom rug. I stood up from my seat, running a hand through my hair to soothe the tension and confusion in my mind. I placed one of my hands upon my hip as the other massaged my temples. I had to sort all of this soon.

My eyes flickered to the bronze wall clock in the room and seeing as it was a good quarter from three in the afternoon. I took my handkerchief and wiped my mouth with the soft cotton cloth. I took a coat from the closet and shrugged it in since there was the absence of my valet. I buttoned the silver buttons unto their buttonholes and adjusted my collar before I stepped out of the room.

It was by coincidence that fate had gone by my thinking, Rien stood in front of the door as soon as I opened the wooden barrier. She seemed nervous, and I understood her reaction. We stood there for a few moments, the atmosphere around us growing sullen and tenser.

She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak but closed it. It was quite weird to see her speechless, I had mentally smack myself for it was also my doing why she was not her vibrant and feisty self that I had love. Wait, love…?

I admired here, yes but love? Love is such a trivial emotion, something a Noah like me cannot fathom. I am a human birth by Noah's Pleasure, not some random human who would fall for a human girl. I held more of a noble cause than those beings who in fact are truly under us. I looked upon the young woman, her hair was not in its most beautiful array of waves but in the silky straight stream that I had always seen her with.

Her eyes, although blue as they are, were painted in confusion, anger and regret…?

But why?

I was the one who deceived her, why was a streak of regret upon the beautiful aquamarine of eyes.

"Tyki…" her voice was hoarse and I swallowed, soothing the drying of my throat, preparing to reply if I needed to. I relished in the manner she spoke my name; it had been a good two months and three weeks since she spoke it. I let a slight smile of amusement upon my lips. I stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind me. She took a few steps back to give me some room.

"Is there something wrong, Rien?" Her name rolled off my tongue and I somehow held some bits of her anxiety as I stood in front of her. Her eyes shaded a bit then looked up into mine. I let out a sigh, so much melodrama in this afternoon.

I looked down at her and placed my arm around her shoulders. She tensed under my arm and looked at me with large fearful eyes that I wished were not there. I grinned down at her, hiding the anxiety that was building deep down.

"Let's go out on a stroll." I spoke and she nodded hesitantly. We made our way out of the house; I lead her out of the doors. And it meant do much to me, our exit. Because there was so much in store when she stepped out of the manor I had kept her prisoner in for the past three weeks. We made our way to the drive where a carriage was arrange by whom, I would probably know later.

I ushered her in as soon as the carriage driver opened the door. I took her hand and steadied her as she entered the wheeled transportation. I followed the young woman into the carriage with the carriage driver closing the carriage door after I entered.

The sound of a whip and the galloping of the four well-bred mustangs stirred the carriage into life. I studied the girl in front of me, she seemed to calm down and I couldn't help but reach my hand out to her. She arched her brow and I smiled at her. She took my hand and I pulled her to me. I grinned at her ever flushing face, she was really cute.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

"Tyki, where are we going?" her voice broke the silence and I placed my index finger upon her lips, "Shhh." Everything fell silent and I closed my eyes in bliss at the feel of her within my arms.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here_

I opened my eyes when she shifted a bit and I looked down as she settled her head upon my chest. I ran my nose along her silken locks, taking in her scent. I brought it into my being to remember her.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know  
_

I stroked her hair with my hands and she leaned into me. My arms clasp around her waist but she didn't seem to be annoyed by the area where my hand situated nor did she spout profanities at our closeness. I was in heaven. No, I was actually having a slice of it for if I were to be in heaven. I would…

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Such a trivial thing to wish for myself when this young lady is in the arms of a devil, such an angel tainted slowly by this devil indeed. I stroke her hair as the carriage drove us to our destination. I felt her fingers tracing shapes upon my chest and couldn't help the chuckle that emitted from my throat. Despite the feistiness of this young brunette she still held naivety within her which made her so cute to my eyes.

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

I adjusted her a bit so I could get a good look upon her. So many has passed by, I messed with so many countries looking for you. Obsession would seem so wrong. I wanted to tell her she was the drug that left me intoxicated and wanting her more. Oddly enough, she was the only person asides from my Noah family to please my two sides. An outsider with a fiery attitude but a meek and sensitive inner being. She was an intriguing human, what am I thinking? I'm human as well although unique just like her.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

My eyes glazed with regret and sadness as a certain thought crossed my mind and she looked at me worriedly. Those bluish-gray eyes that held so many wondrous things that would leave the world behind in its beauty. I ran my knuckles along her cheek, smooth upon my touch and it made me sigh with delight but I held onto my self-control. It was now or never.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

I smiled grimly at her as I recalled what the Earl had instructed me to do. It had started a good five months when I was assigned by this task but upon seeing my victim I could not kill the being just yet. The pleasure of killing my victims slowly overcame me and I couldn't help but succumbed to its sweet call. I took my hands off her and settled them upon my sides, frustration gnawing my senses.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

The girl upon my lap slid to my side and my arm snaked to her waist, pulling her efficiently to my body. Her warmth crashing unto me, it was a blessed warmth that I can not keep for myself. Even until now I wonder just how this angel managed to come into the arms of the devil who had welcomed her ever since.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

My fingers played with the strands of her hair as the ride continued on. I repeated the look of the destination in my mind, imagining the two of us there. I could not help the corners of my lips to rise up for a smile. I looked out of the windows, the scenery seemed to blur at our pace but I could care less for each horses' step forward would only signify my diminishing time with Adrienne. It felt so weird to say her full first name in my mind.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Well, maybe because I have accustomed myself to addressing her by her nickname which would spare me the breath of two syllables or because her nickname made her unique, like the person who she really is. Unique and original, not like those akumas who are all the same. They were mere toys that the Earl created and we, the Noah, his sacrificial lambs to be offered. I stroke her hair, if I was gone, what would you do?

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

"Tyki." Her voice lifted the blanket of silence yet again but I did not shush her so she continued, "In this war, there are only two sides." I leaned forward and caught her gaze. "Good and bad, correct?" I spoke, smirking down at her. She sighed and shook her head, "No." I arched my brow in confusion; she let a small smile grace her lips. Oh, I would give anything to keep that smile for myself but I leashed my thoughts awaiting the correct answer to her question.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"In this war, there are only two sides." She looked away from me but I couldn't miss the frown that marred her features, "Those two sides are: with you and without you."

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

I froze in my seat, did she just said that. Those words seemed to foreign to my ears after she uttered them out of her mouth. She looked at me once again, the same turbulence I had so despised earlier evident upon her eyes. I wanted to wipe away the confusion, whisk her into my arms and forget the whole trivial war that would always bring us apart. For a man's greatest downfall was love, and yet such a foreign emotion.

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

A Noah of Pleasure who loves an exorcist? It is ridiculous and uncalled for. I would probably lose the respect I have earned from my colleagues, shunned by the Earl or be killed for such a taboo. Yes, it was a taboo. A gamble in a gamble. I've laid down my cards and I'm betting at higher stakes, the war was a gamble; she was a gamble.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

This petty emotion I felt for her drives me insane with annoyance and guilt. I had to relieve myself of such a useless feeling. I had to be free of any bonds that took both my sides. That satisfied me for whoever I was. That accepted me for what I am, good or evil for I was still a human no matter what. That person who accepted me flaws and scarred, a monstrosity to the greater humanity.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

I looked out of the carriage once again and noticed that we were nearing our destination, the clouds outside seemed to go along my thoughts as they were gray and held the foreboding rain. I took a small vial from my pocket, uncorked it and placed some of the liquid into my mouth. I quickly closed the vial, the contents spilling a bit upon the seat. I cursed in my mind and swiftly kept the liquid. It was a good thing that she did not see me for she was looking at the opposite window.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

I took both her shoulders into my hands and she jumped at the sudden action, I made her face me. She stared up at me with surprise eyes that held a streak of fear, "Tyki, what are you-" I silenced her with my lips. I pressed them upon hers, soft as I had always imagined. She gasped and I quickly took this chance to push the liquid into her mouth. She panicked but I held her shoulders. Her hands were free so she started to strike me with them.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

I took hold of them, never once breaking the kiss. I looked unto her eyes, tears brimming upon them. **If only you knew how much this hurts me**, I so wanted to tell her but it would be unwise to walk out of the shadows whence I walked since then. I deepened the kiss and she struggled more. I broke away, and she glared intensely with a lone tear running down her cheek. She struggled to free her hands but I held them in a firm grip.

**It hurts so much to see you like this.**

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

No sooner her struggling weakened and I knew this was the effect of the laudanum that I slipped into her mouth during the kiss. For a while, her body went limp and I gently dropped her hands. Her body was leaning towards me and I adjusted her so her head came upon my lap. Her eyes were now shut as the drug has taken effect of putting her into a peaceful slumber. I tucked a lone strand of her hair under the shell of her right ear. She was as serene as ever, innocence painted upon her features. The carriage stopped as soon as I wanted it to. I let out a soft sigh as I took the young exorcist into my arms. Yes, she was an exorcist, always would be. My arms supported the back of her knees and her back, her head pressed upon my chest. I cussed when the drizzle started as soon as I got off the carriage. I hurried to the shelter of the building, the cold wind blowing against us. I placed her gently upon the cold floor, making sure her skirt kept her warm. She shivered as another draft passed and I shrugged out of my coat and draped it over her. She snuggled to the warmth of my clothing. I could not suppress the smile that came upon my lips. I was about to walk away when I noticed something sticking out of the pocket of my coat. I took it out and grinned down at the young girl.

**…I can't be who you are…**

The drive back home seemed longer and colder without her presence but it was the best thing. I could not help but recall what she said earlier.

_"In this war, there are only two sides."_

_"Those two sides are: with you and without you."_

I let out a mirthless chuckle, woe to this man who seated himself in this carriage. I took out the object that the younger girl had placed in my pocket. A smile lightened my features at the card that I held between my fingers. A copy of the cards she held in her deck. I massaged my temples as loneliness crept upon me, really how trivial of her to leave the one card I wished we were.

I placed the piece of board paper beside me and leaned my head unto the wall of the moving transportation. I let my mind wander into the embrace of a nap, I needed one desperately for I could only dream of her.

**End of POV**

The card lay still upon the red leather seating of the carriage, ignored but not abandoned. And the insignia upon the card, one of fruitful future:

**The Lovers.**

* * *

**A/N: YAY to those who reviewed, Me luffs you! :3**

**So yes this chappie is the longest in this story =D  
**

**This chapter and the other one is compensation for my review-whoring from the previous chapter. This is my prize to all who reviewed, with their heart and against their will. =3  
**

**Thank you for your support! :3 Reviews are VERY much appreciated **

**Will try to update soon.**


	19. Rewrite

**Sorry I updated so long. The computer was crapping itself. Then my laptop also got broken because of overuse. And lastly, the keyboard was being an idiot.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18: Rewrite**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I dipped my quill upon the ink container,_

_My free hand flattened the piece of parchment that I was to write on,_

_My mind swirled with ideas of my reply,_

_I took my quill onto my paper and started to write_

_but then a single drop tainted the whiteness,_

_I stared at the small black blot,_

_And all I could now was rewrite.  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rien!" I glared at the familiar tone of my Japanese friend. I groaned loudly at the noise. I rolled away, hoping to get the Japanese off but I knew deep down the chopped haired idiot would kick me awake but I pressed on anyways. I smiled contentedly at the soft breeze that passed by.

I let a small grin upon my lips when an all too-familiar growl came upon my ears. I continued to fake my sleep but a hard slap of a blunt tip hit me and I sat up quickly, rubbing the sore spot which was at the back of my scalp. Tears glistened upon my eyes but the Japanese was immune to it.

He let a triumphant smirk upon his lips and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I looked around, General Tiedoll was seated at a rock, his sketchpad upon his lap while his hand held a pencil. Marie was smiling to himself, a small blue swallow perched upon his index finger. The serenity of the atmosphere, which was actually slowly being corrupted by a certain samurai-ish youth who continued to glare at me, would giveaway the idea that we were going to the Earl's territory, Japan itself. Seeing as I was not in the mood to put up with his banter, I resumed my former position which I knew greatly infumed the pony-tailed swordsman.

I took out my deck of Tarot cards, they were still in aq very good condition that you would not believe I've been using them for the past five months. Yes, five months. Such a long time now eh? I guess, I mean yeah counting the days, hours, minutes, seconds, etcera. I had cut my hair short and now, it's grown to reach my shoulders. As the time passed by, I had ditched the old uniform and got myself the uniform that Johnny had designed. _The Workaholic..._

I had sported a bandana as a headband, sorta following Lavi's style but it was a more feminine approach to the bandana. Asides from my tarot cards, I've been bringing a small set of knives that were multi-purpose and at the very least I still had a sub-weapon.

"Oi, **gaki**." I felt a vein twitch, reluctant as I was but I was slightly drained from the verbal war that Yuu and I had a while ago. I flicked my wrist, imitating a swatting movement. I desperately wanted a breather from the fuming japanese who seemed bent to destroy my last layer of sanity. The wind played with my brown locks, tickling the skin of my neck with their tips.

I relished the silence that nature offered me but that was soon cut off by a hard kick on my side. I rolled a bit on the patch of grass, gritting all the while as the kick splintered pain into my body. I glared unto the opprosser who had sported a vein upon his forehead. I jumped to my feet and stomped my way towards him, he crossed his arms over his chest. _Why that arrogant jerk._

I gritted my teeth openly and he smirked at my open display of hostility. This was gonna be a long journey.

* * *

I glared at the sight of our measely sea vessel, a poor form of a boat that would not even last long. I looked at the general that I was accompanying, clearly nonchalant that a measly vessel was provided for three men and a girl, well, yeah basically I am still a girl even thought I am eighteen.

well, anyways, asides from that the fact that we were heading to Japan was unsettling. The tension gnawed at my senses and I knew that the tension has made me loopsided and that I haven't been myself lately.

We seated ourselves upon the boat, the men doing their best to row it to Japan which was tedious but needed to get us there. I couldn;t help the fact that I knew now what Tyki was. He was the enemy, and I was his enemy. He had made the declaration when he left me at a convent five months ago. He left me and everything that we probably would be in the solid dirt floor of the convent.

Everything. It had hurt at first, the hot sear of a knife that plunged into my chest. In fact I was surprised at myself why being ditched by the man who had lied to me and seduced me hurt me deeply. Was I holding some affections for him? That was ridiculus or was it? Five months have passed by since the wicked emotion possessed me and it was really a burden. It was so weird why I couldn't just discard it as lightly as I had expected to do such.

I looked at my companions, nothing was written upon their faces but I knew deep down there was turmoil in their being. walking into the land accursed for the many deaths and conflicts that has been happening all over the globe, why wouldn't we be tense? It wasn't like a walk in the park, we were staking our lives like we hadn't since we started our occupations.

I pursed my lips, annoyed at the pessimism of my thoughts and felt the heat of a gaze upon me. I blinked out of my thoughts and found the source of the gaze, Yuu. He seemed to be deep in thought but it didn't change the fact that his gaze was upon me. I shifted a bit in my seat, uncomfortable of the intensity of his gaze. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't budge. I tried snapping my fingers but he was unaffected. Finally I called him, "Yuu-chan~!"

He quickly jumped from his seat, his eyes flickering from surprise to annoyance at the mention of his first name. Really, what was his problem? People called other people by their first names most of the time anyways, so why does he have a stick up his arse?

He glared at me and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I was faking innocence and he knew it but I was on the good side seeing I was General Tideoll's seatmate, and being the man he was, he'd probably refrain Yuu from hurting me. Or would he? I glanced at the older man, and I doubted he would be in my league. He looked like someone who would just let things happen like Yuu hitting a girl. Wait, that sounded different.

I coulndn't supress the grin that broke upon my face and I knew that my companions were looking at me strangely. I couldn't help the idea of Kanda hitting, in a figurative sense, a girl. Really, I'd pity the girl who'd be the apple of the Japanese's eyes. That was a very nice penny for the thoughts. Really, if I was in the girl's shoes, I'd probably be writing my will in fear of the Japanese's wrath but I guess minus the will that is bent on relieving his tantrums, he's be a nice guy.

I shifted my eyes to my hands which were propped upon my lap, fingers entwined amongst each other. My eyes widened when a gloved hand came to rest upon mine and I looked at the person beside me. The all-too familiar scent of him came into my nose and I couldn't help the smile that lightened my features. At the moment it was only me and him. Time froze as the scenery seemed to sparkle behind his manificence.

But I guess all dreams had to end, mine had when a certain Japanese glare came into my view. I scowled at the person who rowed in front of me and crossed my arms, he merely rolled his eyes. I looked at the wide expanse of sea water, the scent cascading into my nostrils bringing me waves of nostalgia of my childhood. I looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, this just the start of my journey.

* * *

"Stay behind me, you idiot!" Kanda growled and the shock subduedmy usual fieryness. I nodded mutely and went behind him, his Mugen was unsheathed, prepared to meet any attack and to slice and dice with the master's stroke. I couldn't help the shock of the many level three akumas that had awaited our arrival upon the dock. Their tongues dangled down their sharp teeth, their multiple eyes dilating here and there before they focused firmly upon us.

I gritted in annoyance at my weakness. I had earned a deep cut upon my left arm when one of the level three's attacked us, luckily Kanda had subdued the attack and killed the akuma efficiently. He glared at the level three's that were pleased at the mere sight of us, I wanted to fight. I wasn't useless. Marie was effortlessly killing two more of the wretched weapons. Meanwhile, General Tiedoll stood watch behind the three of us.

I muttered a curse and took out a few cards from my deck but a hand came upon my wrist and I looked up at General Tiedoll, he was shaking his head. His silent disagreement of my actions brought a questioning gaze upon him. He gave me a gentle smile and led me away from the shelter of Yuu's presence. "You are our trump card."

It felt being called such especially when I was a card-user. A trump card, it didn't sound to bad to be one but I hated feeling like a hindrance since I had to be protected. Hell, I didn't need protection can actually protect myself but I didn't want to infume my colleagues nor did I want to be a burden but orders were orders. As I watched Yuu and Marie fight I could not help but reminisce the time of my fights, the killing blow that I had dealt to a great many akumas. It was my job to do such, it was the only way to spare their souls. It was the only way to free of the pain, a way to get the frustration out. And every time, I always did it without remorse for it was a deed to save.

Yet as I stand here now, knowing that my chances of seeing him again are high, I could do nothing but let fate set it's cards. I could not even alter any thing for the threads have already been woven in place. If I were to kill him, I would save many lives but...

I would condemn mine to hell in return.

I looked at the blossomed cherry trees, their soft pink petals falling like my unseen tears for the future. It was a turbulent world, one of great strife and a war that would declare the world's destiny.

I am such a selfish girl for all I think of is the man who had ditched me five months ago, the same man who had fooled me of his identity, the same man who could not stop himself from smoking. The same man who was the fool and the same man who swept me off my feet. The past was so much full of dramas, something I can not alter anymore. Something that will only remind me of why I was this and why this was that.

**Only a reminder.**

_And now I turn into a new page of a new journal, for in life, I just had the need to rewrite._

_To discard everything, even the emotion that I had bottled up for him._

_But why is it that even though my quill is new..._

_My ink is fresh..._

_My parchment clean..._

_Why can I not bring myself to rewrite the past as I had hoped to?_

_Maybe I am drugged or maybe I am trapped in an endless nightmare._

Oh, how the great have fallen.

And so have I.

Falling down deeper, deeper and deeper into the flames of confusion and infatuation.

The angel that has fallen-- for I have taken my bite of the the forbidden fruit.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me long, my laptop and desktop pc were both broken. Sad to say, my Tales of the Abyss fanfiction will be on hiatus since the laptop is still in repair.  
**

**Thank you for your support! :3 Reviews are VERY much appreciate, especially if they are long! **

**Will try to update soon.**


	20. Whispered Pleas

* * *

**

* * *

**-.-.-

**.:Primoris Passus:.**

**-.-.-  
**

**Chapter 19: **_Whispered Pleas_

----------------------------------------

With each step I took away from you,

Each dream I have of you,

Each thought that flies to you,

I only have whispered pleas-

To make it all stop…

----------------------------------------

I trudged my feet upon the gravel that crunched underneath my boots with every step I took. Luckily we weren't trying to be stealthy. My mind wandered in circles at the days when I came back to the Headquarters. Levrier wasn't pleased with my 'escape' act and had me under probation a good two months prior to my return. As any one would suspect what had happened in the span of three weeks that I had been invisible. I had accepted the punishment, odd as it may seem, without even harming a single hair on the people who hauled me to my room. I had been dazed at that time, I really was.

Maybe it was a strong drug that Tyki had made me drink. I smacked my palm to my forehead, _I shouldn't be thinking about him. Not anymore. After everything he did. _

I looked forward, at the figures of my companions who walked in front of me as we ascended a few flight of stairs. My gaze lingered upon the back of a certain Japanese swordsman. Yuu helped me on more than one occasion especially when I returned to the HQ empty-handed and dressed in common clothes rather than my exorcist uniform. It was bound to start rumors anyways.

Most of the finders thought I was lazing from my duty and that I had become a common harlot by fleeing the destiny of being an exorcist since I was wearing common feminine clothes instead of the exorcist uniform that exalted our identities and ties with the Church.

I was beginning to feel enraged at myself because I was so damned dense back then. I seemed to have been locked in lala land until someone opened the door that led outside and to my sanity. I bit my bottom lip when we reached the top of the stairs. The whole place was creepy, the air was heavy and it carried foreboding auras that would still an average person's heart in fear. The sky was cloudless, bleak with dark blotches of magenta and black spattered like a crazed man's painting of hell.

The trees, oddly enough, were vibrant and flourishing Cherry Blossoms that stood out in this dark abyss. They were light and swayed with ease at the cold tug of the evil Japanese breeze. I looked at Yuu, trying to note if there was a change in his posture but there was none. After all, it would be painful to someone seeing their once flourished country turned to ashes by a Tyrant; the Tyrant who we exorcist call as the Millenium Earl.

The wind picked up and I sensed the foreboding presence of enemies. I heard the distinct and all-too familiar sound of Mugen being unsheathed and had to smile at myself as the memories of how I recovered my old self in a span of five months seemed to replay in my mind. More of the level three scums came into my view and I drew my deck of cards out from the folds of fabric that were my clothes. The smoothness of the board paper felt foreign under my touch as an alien feeling crept into my senses.

I looked around and surely enough one of the many level three akumas was just standing, its eyeball rolling in its sock while his mouth hung agape. Saliva, if they had such, dripped from the open orifice and trickled down his metallic and disfigured chin. I felt a shiver ran down my spine when its eyes settled at me.

I gritted my teeth and lunged at it. "Rien!" I heard Mari's frantic cry but I set it aside as the sole of my boot connected with the head of an oncoming Akuma. I used the slightly bent Akuma to propel me up them, using them as stepping stones like one would do when crossing a river by a stone path. My eyes skimmed at the cards that I drew from my deck then to my prey that seemed to specialize in casting fear amongst its prey.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as the effect seemed to make me delusional but I didn't trust my eyes and continued stepping upon the numerous Akuma heads that were beneath my feet. I jumped at one's shoulder and drew my cards forward, imitating a whip which lashed at the frozen Akuma. It let out a pained cry and then all movement stopped, especially from the crowd of our adversaries. Their eyes quickly wheeled to me and I stood in frozen shock as the opponent I struck continued to bellow in pain. I gritted my teeth when I met Yuu's heated glare. Man, I did a mistake, acting at my own judgment again.

All the Akumas advanced towards me and I finished the Akuma who wailed like no tomorrow, using my Strength tarot and making the illusion of the card finish the wails but cutting the head off. I jumped back when an Akuma swiped its claws at me, barely missing me. I kicked it away and cart-wheeled farther as they closed in on me. I could hear the distinct sound of metal against metal and the melodic strings that was Mari's innocence. I smiled slightly, glad that they were able to diminish the numerous Akumas that were enraged and heading my way.

I looked at the carcass of the formerly wailing Akuma, pitying it but setting aside the thought of ever getting in the same level to save an Akuma. As weird as it may seem, I was never part of Allen's influence and never will be.

I drew a few of my cards and shot them at the Akumas which seemed to embed at their foreheads. I uttered some words, and the cards turned to a soft azure light before exploding. They ignited the Akumas in blue flames; the creatures shrieked and ran in many directions seeking refuge from the pain of being burned. They hit other Akumas which in turn ignited the others until every single one was a running and wailing pyre. They wailed and ran in numerous directions, frantic to make the flames disappear and be spared from the anguih of burning flesh and bone.

I stared at the flames as they licked at the air that they fed upon, the numerous wails and shrieks echoed in my mind making a sick and twisted melody that was becoming so uncommon to me. I gaped nonchalantly at the adversaries that were running in circles, deeply remembering how I had summoned such a sadistic skill.

_I gazed at the stacks of books that were kept by the shelf just opposite of me. I glared at it as I had been sentenced under house arrest for the second day since I arrived. I looked at the people who were watching my every move, which included a very pissed-looking Chinese who had sported straight bangs and a braid for a hair. His eyes watched me and I felt violated since I didn't have a moment's peace and the only privacy I was allowed was during ten-minute baths. What the heck?! Ten minutes? They don't expect me to jump on a tub, submerged myself for a while and then get out, do they? I let out an annoyed and audible sigh as I massaged the bridge of my nose. _

_I looked down upon the open book that lay under my gaze; the contents were that of ancient sorcery that was always aided by enchanted writings and relics that enabled the production of magic. I had kept myself to avoiding thinking about him. About Tyki Mikk and how he had left me there after he had kissed me while making me swallow a sleeping drug that I didn't know of. I fingered the worn yellowing page with my hand as my eyes scanned the contents. It was enriching text, helping me gain ideas on trying to expand my techniques with my innocence. _

_I would probably be in need of a spell that would help me make more copies of my cards so I would not worry on losing supply on my arsenal if the need would arise. I flipped the paper aside and proceeded to another page as I finished with the previous one. The current text I was reading contained information on a spell that would enable the caster to summon a blue flame that would ignite its foe or prey. It would not die out unless the caster would wish such. _

_"You're reading such atrocious magic that you might not even summon." I jumped in my seat and glared at Link, the name of the Chinese who had sneaked behind me. I bit my lower lip and glared at him. He gave me a questioning gaze but it only intensified my glare. He shrugged and walked back to his seat, pulling a random book from a nearby shelf. I huffed and took the same book into my hands, one of my fingers acting as a bookmark as I stood up. The Chinese looked at me incredulously and I glared at him, "I need fresh air." He nodded and proceeded to stand up and I let out a pained groan. Why did he have to follow me all the time?_

_ As if sensing my unasked question and also seeing my displeased expression, the older person was obliged to reply, "Because you are under house arrest and under probation. And lastly, that is my task." I scowled at him and he shrugged my expression, "You're so childish." I seriously wanted to smack him with something._

_I walked through the numerous bleak walls hoping to find an open window, something that would let me get a whiff of fresh air the moment I stepped near it. Good enough, a window was nearby and I could not help but walk towards it. The strong and cool caress of the wind came down on me and I inhaled the immaculate cool air. I was roughly pulled from the source of my reprise._

_ I roughly shook the hand off my shoulder and glared unto Link's face. "I'm not as insane as you may think I am. I'm not so miserable that I will want to end my life." I retorted and he looked at me with a bored gaze. "Well, at least you saved me from cleaning a bloody mess of your carcass." He spoke in a deadpanned voice. Oh how I wanted to wring his neck with my hands. I let my breath exhale through my teeth and walked back to the window, letting the coolness of the outside soothe the heat of my anger. I let my eyes trickle at the scenery beneath the tower. _

_Trees stood in groups, a hollow imitation of lively and green forestry that grew beneath the landscape of the Headquarters. They held no life in them just the idea that they had to grow, the main thread that held them in place. I glanced at the many stones that made up the tower which I was currently housed in. They were weather-beaten stones that were set atop each other to make the walls and foundation of the tower. I heard the annoying of a sole tapping impatiently upon the stone floor. _

_I slowly turned my head, imitating a rusty dolls head turning while a glare plastered upon my face. I heard a shriek and found the shocked expression of Lavi who seemed to hide behind a random plant which I honestly knew wasn't there before. My heated gaze was actually directed upon my Chinese persecutor, well more like stalker since he had to follow me around. I glared at his gloved hands, the one which held the book. I glanced at his face and they were bored, void of any emotion except the tired drooping of his eyelids and the annoyed glint in his eyes._

_ I muttered a few incoherent words and crossed my arms over my chest. He smirked at my annoyance and took in a taunting posture which only infuriated me more. I took a card from my deck, no incantation, just a plain card and threw it at him which he caught deftly with his gloved fingers. He studied it and then sighed, his gloved hand rose and he showed me the card, a plain empty card which I of course knew. I rolled my eyes and placed my fists upon my hips. He chuckled and I growled but the most unexpected thing happened. _

_The card Link held between his fingers began to burn a soft azure flame, a small fire that a match would ignite. It crawled unto the card's surface and it licked the piece of paper but oddly enough the card did not burn. Not even an ash of it fall unto the floor, it was still immaculately intact while the fire fed on its surface. I looked at Link and had to hide a smug smile as he held a shocked expression. The azure flame licked the card until it sought the fabric of Link's glove; the Chinese, curious as he was let the flame unto his gloved hand, wondering if he would be burned or not. _

_The flame slowly and teasingly descended from its origin and unto Link's hand and the moment the fire touched his glove, he released the burning card. I immediately darted to catch the burning card which was abandoned as Link cradled his burned fingertips. He had pulled the gloves off and I managed to glance at the damage. They were an angry red and would probably have been worse if he held the card longer. I managed to catch the card, still burning in the square of my palm. Lavi had walked to me, seeing as I may have done something quite stupid. _

_"Rien! Let go of that!" His cries were unheard as my eyes were mesmerized to the dance of the flames within my hands. They caressed my skin, they didn't hurt, not all. In fact, they were cool, something like a mint to my flesh and I could not help but let the flames tickle me before they slowly disperse until they died. _

_I looked at Link as he gritted his teeth in pain; his eyes were shut in pain. I looked at Lavi who seemed so shock that no words came out from his open mouth. Then my eyes shifted to the card that lay harmlessly upon my palm, the insignia of the High Priestess drawn upon its surface. _

_I went to Hevlaska later that day and asked her about the strange occurrence, she had told me that the azure flame had been ignited from my strong emotions, may it be anger, love or hate and I had to agree with her. I was angered at Link earlier that day and it had triggered me to summon such a flame. I sat cross-legged upon the metal platform that floated in Hevlaska's chambers. My twenty-two major arcana spread out in front of me. I let my eyes fed upon their insignia's as a sigh left my sigh._

**I still knew two little about my own innocence.**

I gritted my teeth as the strong scent of burning flesh came into my full senses. I resisted the notion of covering my nose from the offending stench. The fumes rose higher in the sky and I knew we had to flee from this place. I felt my wrist being roughly grabbed and pulled away from my former spot. I didn't have to look to know who it was that was holding my hand. My feet hastened in their movements as we quickened our pace. The smell of death growing farther from us but I dreaded something.

I gritted my teeth, my eyes shut in pain. I looked at half-lidded eyes, focused upon the figure in front of me. His high ponytailed hair danced at our movement, the wind whipping it here and there. Luckily it didn't strike at my face. I suppressed a pained cry as the after-effects of my spell took its toll. I squinted from the pain. Damn myself for being weak.

Then there was a huge explosion in front of us but we didn't stop, there was no pause in our step. We instead hastened even more. My breaths became labored and I gritted in pain as each step I took shot pain through my entire body. Yuu seemed to notice a change in me and slackened his pace, his cold gaze swept upon me and I shook my head, "I'm fine." It came in a pained voice and I inwardly cursed. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip upon my wrist. It didn't hurt though but the touch felt more like…concern.

And it seemed so foreign, especially coming from him.

So very foreign when it came to **Kanda Yuu**...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it took me long to update. I was having writer's block at the moment and this will be my update for the mean time since we will be having our pre-midterms next week and I will also be busy with my cosplaying.  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, most specially if they are long. **

**Thank you for your support! **

**Will try to update soon.**


	21. Weaving the Threads

**A Song is included in this chapter and once again, it would be nice to listen to it while reading.**

**Song : Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

**Please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**.:Primoris Passus:.**

**Chapter 20: Weaving the Threads**

---------------------------------------

_Do you ever wonder what binds two people together?_

_I do and I guess I always imagine it to be a thread,_

_When a relationship ends, the thread breaks,_

_And now that I see you once again,_

_I can't help but try to weave it back together._

----------------------------------------

A loud explosion ran throughout the area, the blast making my ears ring. It annoyed me and I could only put my hands upon my ears to rid myself of the deafening sound. I glared at the bleak surroundings, the air hung with the evil that tainted the land. I noted the old structure of the Japanese castles, surely the duke found a good sense in keeping them upright. I looked at the hand that clamped upon my wrist, starting to get into a daze. Then I looked at the Japanese back, imagining a totally different figure in front of me. I shook my head and hastened the pace.

The ground shook beneath our feet but it only made us quicken our pace. The trees that lined the pathway slowly faded into the dusty background as war broke out. I gritted my teeth because even though I didn't want anything to do with him, deep down I wished he was the one leading me to where he was.

The wind whipped at my short hair, the tendrils tickling the corners of my face. I narrowed my eyes at the battlefield that stood in front of me. I knew deep down I was trembling, not only were we in the Earl's territory but we were standing in the battlefield with the Earl. I shut my eyes for a fraction of a moment, hoping, desiring the impossibility that I had always wished for. The words that I had always written as my replies to those mysterious letters sent upon my room in the Order. I wished nothing more than to see him.

Was it too much to ask? Why is it that five months of separation not take its toll on severing the bonds that I have made but instead strengthening them with the unbidden desire of seeing him again. I shook my wrist from Yuu's grip and he looked at me, his gaze questioning. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine." He sighed and then let me go. I've noticed the change in Yuu ever since I returned to the Headquarters five months prior from now. I looked at the surroundings, the voices of my companions drowned out as my eyes gazed in every detail of the once flourished country.

"Go to them." I heard the general spoke and my two male companions dashed out and I followed suit. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I landed from where we used to stand, my hands gripped upon my cards in case I needed to obliterate a foe that stood in my path. I rushed to the group of exorcists who were huddled together, hoping to aid them in anyway I could but apparently someone beat me to that. And for that moment, I was so foolish enough to stop frozen in my tracks. My heartbeat was the only thing that filled my ears as anger and joy filled me. I bit my bottom lip in frustration and continued my pace, just a few ways off from Linali and her companions.

Anger boiled in my veins as our adversary took hold of Linali when Miranda had passed out. I couldn't bear the fact that my almost-a-sister of a friend was in pain especially with her current condition, heavily bandaged. I sprinted towards them when another of her companions tried to make our opponent release the injured Chinese girl. Yet Yuu beat me there, he fought off the nobleman from harming any of my friends. I gulped, for a moment, as my eyes fixed themselves upon the man that had imprisoned me in his own home five months ago, I could not even mention his name even in my thoughts when I could not seem him I would blurt it at any given moment.

Why? Was it something to do with the drug he had given me? I gritted my teeth in fury as the two began their duel, none of them showing their weaknesses. I immediately rushed to help Linali and Miranda who were within the area of the heated battle. "Rien, it's good to see you again." Linali smiled up at me when I helped her up. I shook my head and sighed, "Really, Linali. What did you get yourself into? You look pretty banged up." I spoke in a hushed tone, hoping that he might not recognize me. But my effort failed for I knew the sound of a broken rhythm and I bit my bottom lip in exasperation, _he_ _found out._

I rushed the two injured women out but the huge Akuma came into our view. I glared at it, unable to discard my friends as they were so injured. I looked around and no one was able to fight with the huge akuma at the moment. To my surprise, Yuu had come to our rescue, efficiently killing the huge adversary with ease. Lavi came and took Linali into his arms, getting a weight off me which I was grateful of. We rushed to where the others were but that was when I noticed a strange black orb surround the Millennium Earl. Deep down I knew this was something dangerous and I looked at Lavi who was shocked at the ever-growing void-like orb. "How Impertinent of you!" The Earl cried out and directed the tip of his umbrella at us. I stared wide-eyed at the electricity that shot out of his umbrella before the void engulfed us all. The last thing I remembered was violet butterflies and golden orbs that gazed into mine.

* * *

**Rien…**

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange place, it was dark void. Shadow danced upon each corner as the only source of light was a small orb that was floating in front of me. "Who are you?" My voice sounded soft, like a whisper to the strange being that stood in front of me. Soft laughter came upon my ears after I asked the question. "What's so funny?" I asked, a bit irritated at the response of the brilliant creature. It slowly molded, taking the form of a human figure, possibly a human since it mimicked my frame quite perfectly. _

**Silly, silly Rien…**

_The voice spoke and I let out a sigh, "If you're not going to tell me anything, I might as well get out of this place." I started to turn and walk away but every step I took to distance myself, my feet seemed to grow heavier as if weight was placed upon them. I turned to the figure that shone brightly and another peal of soft laughter came into my hearing. "All right, so what's the catch?" The figure shook its head and laughed._

**There is no catch Rien. I'm only waiting for you to wake up.**

_I stared at the figure incredulously. Wake up? Like get out of this void, that'd be nice but what would it do to this figure anyways. It's not like I have seen her, judging from her voice and laughter, in any part of my life._

**That's because I'm not from outside but inside.**

_'What?! You can hear my thoughts?!" I spat out and laughter came in reply. The figure took in a more detailed form; it imitated my face except the figure was wearing the frilly clothes that Tyki had given to me when I had stayed under his care five months ago. I was slightly jealous at the apparition in front of me; she had the liberty of dressing up in any material of clothing while I was stuck to wearing the exorcist uniform. And what did she mean by inside?_

**So blunt as always…**

_I glared at her. Blunt?! Who was blunt?! I am not blunt!_

**There's nothing more that I wish to say tee hee. I guess I'll be seeing you soon Rien. **

_I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever." And with that the only source of brightness in the place dispersed and I was brought into being by a sharp pang at my sides and the wetness upon my lips. I groaned when I tried to shift my body and only met a wave of pain crash upon me. _

_

* * *

_

"Rien, are you all right?" I grimaced as I sat up from my prone lying position when Lavi's concerned voice came into my ears. "I'm…okay…" I spoke and looked at him; he was more sorry-looking than I was. "Linali!?"I spoke and immediately my eyes wandered to the crystallized figure that stood behind Lavi. My eyes were focused upon the strange monumental object until Lavi spoke, "Not again…"

_Again?_

The strange crystal took our attention at the moment and Mari had to shout out to Yuu so the Japanese could parry Tyki's attack. It truly was nice to see him again, with all due honesty but seeing my friends and Tyki fighting against each other was just too much. I had two sides to choose between and as I stood in the middle of this battlefield, I really don't know which side I'd be taking now. I was alerted when a huge shadow loomed in front of me and I twisted my upper body to find the biggest man, if you would consider him such, standing behind of me. His big fist posed high and before I knew it was I was flying from where I had stood. I hit my left shoulder upon the ground, emitting a cry of pain at the impact. I rolled a few feet more before I came to a stop. I gritted my teeth as I sat up, my hand clutching at my injured shoulder. I glanced at where I had stood; the Earl was now at the crystal, I gritted my teeth and limped my way towards them.

But I could not take any more steps further as a certain figure stood in front of tracks. I frowned and straightened my body as my glare was directed at the person in front of me. "You really do have the guts to show yourself in front of me," I intensified my glare, "Well, I guess I can expect it from you, Tyki." A smirk plastered upon his lips which were in their soft apricot color, a color that pronounced he was human. His eyes were the gentle brown I had always remembered them to be, they were gazing at me. I felt weird, being under this man's gaze. "You seem to be annoyed of my gaze now." He spoke in a deadpanned voice. I glared at him and took out my deck which followed thereafter by a sigh. "Fighting again? I thought we were on a truce?"

"You broke that 'truce' five months ago."

Silence fell upon us and our gazes were not directed between the two of us. Mine was focused upon the gently falling Cherry Blossom petals of the pink-petal tree that stood some five meters from us. Despite the war that ensued just some meters from us, here, an exorcist and a noah were conversing like there was nothing to fight for, like we were both on the same time. I gazed up at him, taking in his full height like how I did before, envious of his stature. "What do you want to tell me that you had to come to me in the middle of the fight?" I spoke and he chuckled. I stared at him, wide eyed as he loosened his tense posture. "I come all the way to you from a fight and all you say is that? Truly, I was expecting much more."

I rolled my eyes, kept my deck and crossed my arms over my chest, "Cocky, aren't you?" He did an elegant bow and I gave a humorless laugh. I grinned and sighed, Tyki was Tyki.

/**Tyki's POV**/

I had a fifty-fifty chance of seeing her in Edo but I guess it was best to trust on my knowing intuition. I knew deep down that she would come. It was quite satisfying and frustrating to see her. Her once long hair had been cut to a simple shoulder-length cut that made her looking independent and vibrant but I would always prefer her long locks. Her once vibrant aquamarine eyes seemed to be dull and bored, not like before where they shone like the jewels they always reminded them to be. She had grown thinner. Was this my doing? Was she suffering because of what I've done? I frowned and she looked surprised upon my change in expression, "What's wrong?" Her voice was strained and seemed to hide something.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyed at my own doing. Was it so hard to be the enemy? Why was it that I had been born a monster? What did I deserve to be given this angel's bonds? What did I need to sacrifice to earn her affection? Emotions ran throughout my mind, they were irritating. "Nothing. It's good to see you again." I spoke and she chuckled. I arched my brow at her weird response. "Trying to be civil, Mr. Tyki Mikk?" Her laughter were like bells, soft and innocent, a sweet forgotten melody. "Screw being civil." I added and chuckled at my own statement. I looked at her once again.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Such a ridiculous sight of two enemies, an exorcist and a noah, being civil after a battle just broke out not a few minutes ago. God truly was such a director, to bring two beings at such ends and meeting at the strangest situations. Life was such an unending satire.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"Rien." The name rolled off my tongue, such a sense of nostalgia washed over me. I looked at her as she cocked her eyebrow, her clueless expression plastered upon her face. She was truly cute, I could not help but took a few steps towards her.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

She was surprised at my advance, taking a few steps back but I held on my calm composure, hoping that it would tell her I was not walking towards her so I can do her some harm. She had even threatened me with a card from her deck but I remained unfazed. She finally took my intention and slackened her tensed composure.

_  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

I was directly in front of her, her petite form hidden in my shadow as I stood. The moon casted its rays behind me, the shadow hiding anything that need be hidden even the lies, the time wasted the hate and the pain of separation. My eyes softened and she let out a breath, relaxing in my presence which I wanted from the start. I hate how we had to fight so we could continue the little chess that God made. This was a war where we were the chess pieces upon the board of a battlefield.

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

I smiled to myself as my eyes gazed into hers before my hands tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't miss the tinting of her cheeks to a soft pink and I chuckled loudly which earned me a scowl from the young woman in front of me.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

If was a chess piece in this war, what piece would I be? And what would Rien be? Such a trivial thought to think about as I stood in front of this girl in this bleak country. What was there in this war? I had two sides to choose, with her and without her. I had entertained myself with what she spoke ever since I surrendered her.

Yes, surrender would be a correct term to use at what I did.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

"There are only two sides in this war-" I spoke, breaking the statement because I knew she would suffice the words needed to complete it.

"With you and without you." She added and I mused at how she said 'you'.

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"It's been five months since you told me that and I'm quite curious now. Given the time that you had for yourself. Tell me now Rien, which side would you choose?" I could not miss the shock expression that slid unto her features and how it melded into worry and confusion. If I could take back time, I would take back the words that came out from my mouth for I always detested how her eyes would be turbulent with emotions, with decisions, with pain and with especially with sadness. Yes, I was quite possessive of her and her eyes that told me of things that she kept to herself.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I felt some hands upon my chest and being pushed away. I took a few reluctant steps back, my eyes never leaving her figure. Her eyes were downcast and her lands quickly left me when I distanced myself, as if burned by my very being. "I've had too much of this drama, Tyki." Her voice was broken but despite that I could see she was struggling within herself, "Someday, in the future, we will come to a decision that this little game we have between us will have to stop."

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

I took a sharp intake of breath and spoke in a flat tone, "Game? You call such a thing a 'game'." I knew my voice held annoyance. Why would she think this was game? True enough, we have set our cards upon this gamble. The stakes have just skyrocketed with the presence of our companions to witness our little tête-à-tête. I gazed into her troubled eyes and knew that any words that came out of her mouth were just lies.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

/**End of Tyki's POV**/

I gazed into the familiar brown eyes and wished that if there was something that had connected us before, be brought back. I knew that five months had broken the string that held us together, this alien emotion which held the strength of such a connection. It must've been broken by now, separation still has its consequences.

I fidgeted with my fingers, and no sooner I felt his fingers laced upon mine and his lips pressed upon my forehead.

_What we had lost, a bond._

_What held us together, a thread now broken._

_And what I want, is to weave it back together._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being a pathetic author this past few days. And I can't help but be thankful of you readers who put up with a pathetic author like me. Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction and sorry for delaying the update. I've been pissed off with my family. been busy with college and then I was sick. I'm really sorry for venting my depression on you guys.  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, most specially if they are long. **

**Thank you for your support! **

**Will try to update soon.**


	22. Escape

**Chapter 21: Escape**

----------------------------

_Even the fleet-footed can not escape,_

_For the grasp of time surrounds us all._

_For the wishes of time to play back are futile,_

_And for it to speed up are unheard._

_And it is only such a thing that we can not escape._

---------------------------------

I don't know as to how long we stood there the moment seemed to last long but as long as it had took its toll, we had broken apart. Emotions glazed upon our eyes, my gaze wandered to where my colleagues were fighting. I gripped the ends of my sleeves, tightening my grasp upon them. I bit my lower lip in exasperation, annoyed at how we were supposed to be enemies.

"Tyki." My voice broke the thick silence that hung upon the air. The night air drifted unto my nostrils, bringing with it the scent of cherry blossoms. He merely gazed at me with those liquid amber eyes that stirred butterflies in my stomach.

"Hmm?" His reply was plain and casual.

I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, "Let's fight."

His eyes widened at what I said and he took a step back to maintain his balance, "Rien, are you out of your mind? Why do you need to fight me? I thought we were past the conflict…?"

His statement remained hanging and I looked at where the ongoing battle was held. The once beautiful architecture of Japan now turned to rubble that the Exorcist's and the Earl's battle made into. "We need to. After all," I turned to him," we are still enemies Tyki."

He smirked and pulled his ebony top hat down, hiding much of his immaculate sign of being a Noah. His eyes gleamed with lust for blood and I had to look away. Despite having a term of peace, the Noah in him could not be contained to lust for blood and conflict. I took out my deck and jumped back a few paces.

"Ready." My voice announced and he took in a casual stance.

"As I've always been." And with that our battle commenced.

----------

_Kanda_

"Where's Rien?!" Lavi cried as debris fell everywhere. Dust clouds rose from the falling of the architecture. The battle went on, yet the exorcists were not doing any good. On their team, only a select few were capable of participating in battle. The young bookman surveyed the perimeter for his little partner-in-crime but the young brunette was not in view.

His eyes went to me and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. My grip upon Mugen tightened in annoyance at the absence of the said exorcist. My dark eyes fixed themselves upon the floating prize, the grinning head of the Millenium Earl. His teeth never seemed to be ridden from his face as he floated with his pumpkin-headed umbrella. I gritted my teeth once again, how many times only God knows, if there's such a thing as a god anyways.

I frantically looked around.

She was not amongst the wounded and it angered me even more as to where that eighteen-year-old-who-still-acts-like-a-brat gone off to. I looked at Allen; he seemed to be pretty beaten up but doing better than Lavi and the others. His gaze was focused upon the floating source of evil whose maniacal laugh seemed unending. And said laugh was ringing upon my ears.

I turned to the side to find the missing French, wait was she French? Oh screw that. I went to find the girl who seemed too traipsed along Japan like it was a park and not a war zone. Yet, it seemed the Earl didn't want anyone to come and go as they like, which Rien seemed to be doing for the past few months. A swarm of Akumas came upon my path and I glared at each of them, hoping that somehow the quote 'If looks could kill' had been true enough to make corpses of the weapons that were obstacles upon my path.

The scent of burnt flesh came upon my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose in disgust of the offending fumes. I turned to the young bookman as he seemed to take toll on casting his spells amongst the legion of akuma that fought us. I shut my eyes for a while and muttered every known curse I knew, "Stupid **gaki**!"

And with that said, I charged unto the swarms of Akuma.

---------

"Fight me with all you've got Tyki!" I cried as I threw him a set of cards which he dodged effortlessly, and gracefully mind you. He smirked and his golden gaze met mine, "But I do not want to scar such a pretty face." I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Oh please. This not our first battle and you give such a lousy reason." He chuckled, a sound of tinkling bells that made my heart flutter in remembrance. I stilled myself and took in a deep breath.

"Well, I won't take any second thoughts on scarring yours. And it's not even pretty to start with." His face fell and I could not help but grin, "That truly pains my heart Rien!" I shook my head and threw a card at him that he caught between his index and middle finger. "Fine, if you wish. I'll fight with all my strength." He finally surrendered and twisted his wrists for a while, "Get ready, my dear."

With a blink of an eye, he was gone and yet I could hardly defend myself from his attack which was quite a surprise. Luckily my major arcanas had shielded me from his attack and I jumped away to avoid any further assault. He licked his lips, clear in his eyes that the adrenaline was now coursing through his veins. I took my Chariot card and muttered some Latin words that I had picked from the Headquarter's library. He cocked an elegant brow at the weirdness of my stance but I paid no heed to his humor-inducing expression.

"Release!" My voice echoed through our battlefield. My hand flung the card away, it headed towards Tyki. The card taking a golden aura that turned into an image of a chariot complete with the driver and a set of Mustangs that glided through the cold air. Tyki seemed surprised at the manifestation but it was uncommon to my eyes for I had honed my skill with my weapon. Yet as I looked at the enraged spirit, my eyes could not miss the flickering of the fire as my thoughts wavered. They were being balanced between the ever so thin line of life and death. Not for my sake but for my enemy.

**Enemy.**

A word I had instilled in my mind the past few months that I had stayed in the tower. A word that had kept me driven in this path that has beaten me on more than one occasion. And now as I fight, why is there hesitation in my mind? Why am I having second thoughts that clutter my ideas on how to defeat this enemy who had the chance to kill me on so many occasions but never did so?

_What was the catch?_

I dodged as he punched the earth beneath me, soil flying everywhere. I glared at him, trying to put on the best façade of anger to fool him.

**Anger.**

Yes, that was what I needed. I needed a daily dose of anger to keep me standing in this battlefield. It's the only drug that would keep me going even when my body has sought for its refuge. Death was the only cure to this accursed life. I threw a string of cards at him and they grazed his cheek summoning a trail of blood upon his gray skin. My cerulean eyes focused themselves upon the crimson trail of his blood down his cheek.

I could not miss how his right index finger wiped the ongoing trail and how it fell upon his lips. The ruby liquid upon his fingers were disappeared within the confines of his mouth. His eyes danced with the fervor of the battle, "It seems you're really pumped up." I nodded my head hesitantly, unsure of how to acknowledge his statement. He threw the annoying ebony headgear and it merely dispersed a few meters in distance. He loosed the white button-up top that he wore.

He chuckled when my eyes had focused upon his exposed throat. Really, I hardly seem him without his cravat. And that was five months back then. His eyes gleamed and I took in a defensive stance. He lunged at me and I threw five of the major arcanas, noting the insignias of the cards when I had glanced down upon them. Explosion clouded around him and then a mixture of blue and violet spirits were evoked from the cards that lay harmlessly upon the dirt floor. They banded Tyki with their grasps, the iridescent fabric that belonged to the spirits held him immobile. And I had to turn away as the Emperor card stabbed Tyki, where the wound was, I did not want to look. I looked back at him, which happened after a good minute or two. His side was bleeding and the once white shirt was tainted with blood that came from his wound. Shock ran through my veins, not at the intensity of the wound but the emotions that ran along his face, especially his eyes.

They ran with hatred, anger and lust for blood. I had involuntarily taken a step back in fear. Was this the monster that I had unintentionally awakened within him? I stared wide-eyed at his slightly hunched frame. Quickly, his laughter overtook the silence making me jump a bit. His laughter was hoarse and mirthless giving me the idea that this battle was only beginning.

**Run!**

My mind shouted at me but my feet seemed glued to the ground. The golden eyes lashed at me, labeling me its prey.

**Run!**

My eyes were even glued to the figure as he casually made his way towards me. I finally got my feet to move but it was too late, his hand clamped itself upon my head, taking a handful of my brown locks. I grimaced at the strength of his grip, pain coursing through my skull. His breath was then upon my skin, raising my hair on their ends. I punched him upon his chest as hard as I could but only a chuckle emerged from his throat and he threw me away from him.

My back collided with the strong trunk of a tree and I dropped unto the ground, coughing and wincing in pain. I gritted my teeth and took a handful of soil into my grasp as pain shot through my entire body. I looked up to find him standing in front of me, his grin visible to my eyes. He took hold of my hair again and pulling me up by such. I emitted a pained groan at the manner but his grin could only grow wider. I punched him square on the jaw and it took him by surprise. He had loosened his grip for a fraction and I took it as my means of escape.

I had only gotten a few feet away before Tyki roughly grab hold of my arm before I could fully flee away from him but I kicked him on his shin and he released me yet again. I gazed upon the gray-skinned man, "What's wrong Adrienne? Is this not the kind of battle you wanted."

I spat some blood that was accumulated in my mouth, "It is."

_It is, for it shall also be the only dance that we will ever dance. No more of those fancy ball gowns and pain-staking crystal stilettos. No more of that orchestra who make the music for it is the silence that will weave our own music and in this dance, it is not to be graceful that we must achieve but to stay alive. And Tyki, it's the only dance we've been taught of. _

**The only dance that we'll ever dance…**

I gritted my teeth and took out a small dagger and with a major arcana; I enchanted the blade so that it would help me wound him. I gritted my teeth as every labored breath that came in and out of my longs, pain shot through me like lightning.

I had to stay conscious.

I just had to.

-------

_Tyki_

The adrenaline coursed through my veins as the heat of the battle summoned the Noah within me. Despite the reluctance of hurting Rien too much, the Noah that raged inside me resisted my biddings and only sought to clench the hunger for blood and the joy of the kill. I couldn't even help myself when the scent of my blood only fueled my excitement.

I could not even miss the evident sheet of fear that glazed upon her eyes. They haunted me deep down. I could not control my animalistic joy in killing, this feverish enjoyment that has been drilled into my being when I was born a Noah. I had lunged at her the next moment that my chance was given and lifted her off the ground. This time however, my hand situated upon her neck as I lifted her. She quickly grasped my hand that clamped upon her neck. She struggled within my grasp and the grin upon my face could only widen more.

She stared at me, wide-eyed with fear, choking on what little air was left within her human lungs. Humans.

Pitiful beings that must be destroyed.

I could not hide the great satisfaction of wringing the life out of her. I lifted my other hand up high, her gaze indeed followed the other hand as the one clamped upon her neck, unconsciously tightened in accord. She struggled even more, the rosy color of her cheeks that had been the effect of the fight now long gone. I could not help myself as my head dipped down, my mouth dangerously close to her ears. My tongue flicked her earlobe, the small shiver down her spine I could not miss. "This is the kind of battle you wanted, is it not?" The Noah in me spoke the tone in a slightly seducing voice. After all, I could not help myself; I was the Noah of Pleasure.

And the death of this girl seemed to bring about the noah in me.

My tease surrounded my suspended hand, the soft violet light casting a deep and poison-like glow upon her face. The light was even highlighting the fear that casted itself upon her precious aquamarine eyes. My noah withered a bit at the intensity of her emotions but took hold of my senses before I could think of anything else.

"G-ack!" Her strangled voice fell upon my ears and before I could get a hold of myself, my hand was on the other side of her body, bloodstained with her crimson blood. Shock replaced the grin upon my face as Rien slowly coughed out more blood.

I loosened my grip upon her neck as her body slackened against my grip, fear spread into my body. I withdrew my hand, quickly as I can to stop the dread that seemed to originate there. She let out a pained moan, her eyes glazed with pain wherein they were filled with fear a good moment ago. She leaned towards me and I held her, shoulders shaking under my grasp. Despite the wound, the grave and life-threatening wound, the bloody girl had the chance to smile at such a horrid moment.

"Yes, this is the kind of battle that I want. The kind of battle… that is expected between us." She spoke in a soft voice, barely over a whisper but I heard them well.

I gently took her small lithe body into my arms and as I gazed into her pained eyes, my now pale lips pressed upon her bloody ones. And yet as I controlled myself now, tears strolled down my cheeks because of my stupidity.

----

_Kanda_

I had managed to escape the raging battle and made some ways off the slowly desecrated land. My eyes skimmed the area as my ears took in the sound of a battle. They were some distance from me but nothing I can't get to in a while. My feet picked up the pace at the familiarity of the strange aura that we exorcists have since then identified as Rien.

The long groove of Cherry Blossom trees that bloomed in splendor was great irony to the event that was currently happening in this country. My boots trudged upon the dirt while I made my way to where the separate battle was. My eyes finally pick up the faint glow which was only some meters away from where I was. It was that weird gray-skinned man's trademark of a light, a purple tint when he attacked with what he called a 'tease'.

My feet seemed to slow down a bit, the agility and distance taking its toll on them. I glared at my incompetence and pushed my limit. The noises had died down by the time I had reached the battleground. My feet seemed to stop in step when I arrived. My eyes focused upon the being that stood in front of me.

Cradled within his arms was a bleeding and seemingly unconscious Rien but what ticked me was not the very obvious fact that she was on the brink of death but the fact that…

His lips were upon hers.

And at that moment, I told myself that I would not let him escape.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the oh so late update. Finally my midterms are semi-done (Major is still due on Monday~!) so I did this to quench the curiosity of my readers who have been left hanging the previous chapter. I hope that you will continue to support this story~ :D  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, most specially if they are long. **

**Thank you for your support! **

**Will try to update soon.**


	23. Song of the Damned

**Chapter 22: Song of the Damned**

---------------------------

_What is this unearthly melody?_

_The weird tone it holds,_

_The unnerving words laced in its music._

_Who is singing this hellish song?_

----------------------------

_Rien_

If God almighty would ask me now, why have I fallen from him? Why is it that I cling to this creature of darkness who finds pleasure in death? It's because…

"I'm fed up of the light that has raised me since I was a child…"

A voice answered deep within my consciousness. I blinked at the darkness, it was a void. Nothing existed but only my being, despite the illusion of this world pain still wracked my body and seized my thoughts.

There was a haze around me and some soft mumblings but only one voice stood out from the mysterious abyss.

"I've been sleeping in the light for quite a while…" I looked around frantically, trying to assess who was speaking, "You've been keeping me locked inside, Rien." Wildly my eyes searched through the shadows but not a single being was present. I slowly raised myself to my feet and made my way around the darkness, unsure of where the path to escape really is.

"There is no escape now. Embrace me as you have embraced the light." The voice cooed and I gritted my teeth, clutching my side as pain shot through me. I opened my mouth to retort but not a single voice came out. Quickly my hands grasped my neck, the absence of my voice shocking me. Laughter echoed through the darkness and footsteps were now audible.

"You miss your voice, little Rien?" The voice and the footsteps grew louder and panic coursed in me. I was after all injured and unarmed, what was I to do in case I needed to protect myself? Besides, I needed to asses the situation so I could find an escape. Conscious or not, this was another dimension and I honestly do not want to stay trapped here forever.

The footsteps stopped and my blood froze as I felt a warm breath upon the back of my neck. I took a few deep breaths and then turned to my adversary. My mouth became agape as the revelation came down on me, more of the sinister laughter rose in the silence.

"You…" I spoke, my voice was broken in fear and my fear was mirrored by my adversary's golden orbs.

_Tyki_

I grunted as I made another blow upon the exorcist, he was quick that I can give him. I took in a deep breath when we distanced ourselves. He was panting and so was I; Rien really knew how to drain one's stamina. I gritted my teeth as my eyes settled upon the bleeding and unconscious body of the female exorcist who lay underneath one of the groove's Cherry Blossom trees. I dodged as the Japanese teenager made another strike, missing me by a few inches. He really was good, some more practice and he'd probably be at my level. The damnedest thing is that I had previously fought Rien so I am handicapped.

The violet glow of my tease made the pink petals of the trees glow as I made another strike, luckily injuring the younger male at his side. He gritted and tried to counter my attack but I had escaped the swing of his sword. He seemed to be infuriated by this but I can only chuckle. The wind in the area picked up and I sensed the battle far away getting more intense and the younger male's long hair get swayed by the wind. Really, guys with long hair is that the new trend? I'm not into what's popular so yeah.

He pushed the soles of his feet upon the ground and aimed his sword at me, I was ready to take on his blow but then a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and the next thing I know the earl is dragging me and Skin Boric by our collars. I looked up to see the illusionary sky of the ark, seeing as we were now away from battle I took the liberty of taking a drag from my stash of cigarettes. The silence was unnerving so I did myself a favor.

"It was getting fun, why'd you pull us out earl?" My voice stealing the air of silence that hung above us. Yet despite the proper answer the duke answered me with a random statement about me and Boric getting heavier and growing and what not. So seeing as I wasn't going to get a good answer I clamped my mouth shut with a cigar between my lips.

What ticked me the most was leaving Rien with that stupid Japanese exorcist. I unconsciously gritted my teeth while my hands balled into fists. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the sound of my name was mentioned.

I turned up to see Road who was perched at a balcony way above us; she was wearing a skimpy pink nightgown, so very unbecoming of her. "I want a year's supply of candy~" She whined and the earl chuckled at her antics, I looked away not wanting the previous fever of a battle cool down in my thoughts but the earl had other thoughts. "Your 'job' is back." I almost choked on my own spit and I cried, "Seriously?! With left arm included?" He affirmed my statements and I grumbled at the stupid white-haired exorcist's existence. Why can't he just die like all my other victims do?

"Tyki, did you change cigarette brands?" Road asked me, such an out of the blue question. And I answered her that I didn't, silence fell upon us again and my thoughts wandered back to how Rien was doing. I prayed to the higher power, if there was such, that the one exorcist I truly cared for would continue to breathe within this desecrating world.

_Rien_

The pain was annoying, it wracked my body but a cool compress was upon my head. There was warmth around me and it basked me in an odd sense of safety. I let one eye open then opened both eyes to meet the dark blanket of night. A bonfire was lit a few paces away from me, the others were gathered at one side. "Finally you're awake!" I heard Lavi speak beside me and I smiled, "You look quite beaten up, Rien." The red-haired exorcist added and I smiled at him.

He looked around before dipping his head to whisper upon my ear, "Yuu-chan was really worried about you. When he came bringing your injured body here, he was all grumpy and Kanda mode." I chuckled at his words; 'Kanda mode' was what we had named when Yuu was incomprehensible which happened a lot during our childhood.

I looked around to the find the Japanese isolated from the group, he was sitting away from the shelter of the bridge. I smiled to myself, he'd always isolate himself. I slowly sat up but Lavi gently pushed me down, "You shouldn't be up yet. You have serious wounds that might open up." I shakily nodded my head while slowly descended back to my previous position. I turned to my side to see Lenalee and Allen together. Both of them crying and Lavi couldn't help but these the younger exorcist who cried with the injured Chinese girl.

I chuckled to myself, letting a sigh escape my lips as I tried to enjoy the pause from battle when I opened my eyes again I found them locked unto a certain pair of midnight black eyes. I chuckled nervously as those same eyes glared down at me.

"Chill, Yuu-chan." I joshed and he gritted his teeth before settling down beside me. He crossed his arms over his chest, the familiar position that I would always find him in. He let out a sigh, something unusual of him before he relaxed his tense shoulders. "You almost died back there." His statement shocked me and I threw a worried glance at him, my hand instantly shot to his forehead. "Are you all right Yuu-chan? You sound different. Maybe you're getting down with a fever or some strange disease or some…"

I was cut off when Yuu took hold of my hand. It was only then did I noticed how heavily bandaged it was. His eyes were glued to my hand, studying the intricate layers that the piece of bandage was wrapped unto. Finally he shifted his gaze back to my face, his cold eyes lashed at me but I did not shrink under them. "You worry about me and here you are in a worse state than me. Really, Adrienne." He spoke in a scolding tone, something I have not heard in a few years.

I smiled up at him, "No need to worry, Yuu-chan. I'm fine." And that's how I always ended our conversation. Really I am fine, nothing he needed to fuss so much about. I felt his grip on my hand tighten and I winced unintentionally. He seemed to be aware of the pressure he as exerting on my injured hand and let it go.

Another escape his lips, "You should be more careful." I smiled up at him again and patted his head, "Don't worry Yuu-chan. I will, I will." He seemed calmer and then took his usual mask, "And stop calling me by my first name!" His uproar caused everyone to look at the both of us. I nervously laughed under their scrutiny.

Will it be a good decision to stay with Yuu? I mean I still like him; first love doesn't die out quite fast in my system. He still has that weird sense of overprotection over me. Something he had when we were around sixteen years old. He became less violent at that age and it always made wonder what had mellowed him down.

Oh well, no use in thinking about that.

_Kanda_

"**Baka gaki**..." I spoke under my breath but she seemed to have heard my statement because I earned a glare from her. She crossed her arms and tried to imitate my usual scowl, which failed miserably. "Stop calling me that!" I chuckled at her rather childish antics; I thought that despite the rather melancholic state of Edo, her cheeriness would disappear. I massaged my temples as I tried to control myself; she really is rubbing off on me. I let a ghost of a smile play along my lips as my eyes gazed down at her.

She seemed to be back to how she was before the five months separation. I relaxed my tense body as we let the calm after the battle take over the perimeter. Yet our peace was not to be savored long.

"Lenalee!" The bean sprout's cry got my attention and I jerked my head to where Lenalee had formerly laid. There was a luminous hole upon her spot and Lavi seemed to be drawn to it too. By instinct my body moved to aid my comrades so I dived into the portal. As I descended into the hole, I caught a glimpse of Rien falling into another hole and I desperately reached out to her. She saw my outstretched arm and reached out to me as well but it was futile. Our fingers were inches apart and she fell as I fell unto our respective holes. I had to silence myself from crying her name out.

So we fell, Krory ending up on top of me and me on top of the red-haired exorcist. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and exasperation, where were we? Why were there houses lined here like a home? I glared at the whitewashed surroundings, the illusionary purity. To hell with it all.

The groans of my companions came upon my ears and I looked at them and shock course into my mind as I found one missing. Adrienne. Where was she? Panic arose in my being as my dark eyes but there was no presence of a bandaged brunette girl. Was the hole she fell unto leading to another area? Will we find her here? I punched the wall with my hand, knowing that I was being ignored at the moment. There was only one person to whom I vent my anger to and I was greatly thankful that he was around.

"Moyashi! Why are we here?!" My voice held annoyance but deep down panic and worry raged within me. No matter what, I needed to find her. She maybe strong but I know deep down she's easily scared like how I found her huddled under the bed in her room because of a thunderstorm. I need to find her, safe and sound,

Because…

I loved her first.

_Rien_

Falling down surely hurt my behind. I looked around the placed I fallen into. Stupid, stupid portals and damned the person who put them underneath you. I rubbed my sore behind and slowly stood unto my feet looking around. I was surprised that this was the room that I had envisioned of falling into.

It was a lavished room with the walls in a polished mahogany while the upper half of the walls was lined with a certain material in a dark red hue. A maroon Persian rug was settled upon the black marbled floor. A couch covered in red velvet with the wooden skeleton painted a soft shade of bronze and then varnished to keep the color. A mahogany table stood beside it, supporting a single lavender vase with a white rose, on top of its frame. Two filled bookshelves stood behind the seat, numerous colored tomes kept on the levels of the shelves. No door was present, not even a window but there a weird mechanism that was beside the fluorescent lamp upon the cream-colored ceiling.

"Where is this place? Last thing I know, I was outside and under the bridge with my companions and now I'm here on my own." Curiosity got the better of me and I let my hands run along the walls, feeling the material that was pasted unto the walls to appease the room owner's aestheticism. I let my blue eyes roved around the room, curiosity sparking inside of me.

My eyes gazed at the table that stood beside the couch, the single rose catching my attention. It shed a weird but luminous aura that the room seemed to crush. I rounded the table and my gaze found the knob of a drawer. Not knowing what it had contained, my hand instantly shot forward and opened the drawer with the aid of a knob.

A hardbound book came unto my gaze; I took it without further ado while letting the pads of my fingers run along the rugged corners and contours of the book. It was bound in a thick and hard material, the cover being plain black but it had some remnants of some title written unto the surface when I found the traces of silver writings. I flipped through the worn pages, yellowing with age. The scent of the book wafted unto my nostrils and I choked at the dust present. I let the notion settle before continuing to flip the pages. The text that the book contained looked weird and foreign, some language from a far away land, it was my first time encountering such a language but somehow…

I know this language somehow.

I let my eyes scan the contents of the book, eager to decipher if I could the meaning of the text. Yet as soon as I tried to delve unto the contents more, a weird projection came upon the wall that the couch faced. Come to think of it, that was the only part of the room where the red lining of felt, or some material, wasn't decorated with. My eyes were glued to the screen, because it contained the images of my friends.

Joy welled in my heart knowing that they were alive but the smile upon my face quickly fell when I realized that this image could also be an illusion.

"Stop worrying, they're alive."

The voice of a female spoke out and I turned to where the voice originated, behind me. My eyes me the outline of a silhouette, despite the dim lighting of the room there was the presence of this shadow sitting upon the couch with a casual position.

"Who are you?" I asked the apparition and it only gave a snort as a reply. "Such a question you ask when in fact you know me quite well." I narrowed my eyes, unsure of what to do. With my current state, I would not be able to hold out in a battle for long.

"If you think of fighting me, then you better set that notion aside. Really, fighting me when you're not in tip-top condition." The shadow teased, "My, you've become quite violent lately. Is it because of all those frustration that has built up for those five months?" I gritted my teeth and a chuckle emerged from the figure.

"Touché." It added and then patted at the empty space beside it, "Now be a dear and sit down, the shows about to start." I cocked my head to the side, confusion eminent in my features. A sigh escaped from the being and then it stood up and made its way towards me. I walked back from it until my back collided with the wall, "What are you really?"

My question stopped it from its tracks as a grin formed upon the shadow, a sharp-toothed grin. "Why that's for you to find out, little Rien." I gulped on my own saliva, goosebumps rising on my arms and fear prickling my senses. "Now, sit down if you don't want any harm to come unto you." The figure scooped my shoulders with its arms and led me to the couch. I nervously glanced at it, the coldness of the being sent shivers down my spine. As soon as we reached the couch, the being released me from the arc of its arm and I plopped down the couch grateful at how soft and sturdy it was at the same time.

I could not release my gaze from the projection thereafter, because it was Kanda fighting a certain Noah. It was only the two of them and thus left me to know that he had let the others escape. I balled my hands to fist, angry at Kanda's situation. He was not in a good shape; in fact the seal upon his chest seemed to spread through his upper torso. His clothes were also ripped which meant that the battle was that intense. I involuntarily stood up when a blow hit my best friend but a cold hand grasp my wrist and the unnerving smile came upon my gaze.

"Take a seat. There's more of that coming." And I know that my eyes were probably as wide as saucers when it said that.

/after a while/

I could not contain the rage and the frustration that welled in me as my companion continued to laugh at the fate of my companions. "And I thought he'd already win!" She chuckled, reminiscing how Krory had suffered so greatly under the hands of Debito and Jasdero. I gritted my teeth and seriously wanted to punch the living daylights, if it had such out of my seatmate. Yet despite the intentions I kept myself lidded because if in my state I clearly was at a great disadvantage.

I leaned unto the couch, trying not to drown out the annoyance and rage that was seething under my skin. As soon as the calm settled upon me, a weird melody fell upon my ears and it was a shrill melody. Something that wracked my mind from its peacefulness which made me cry out and fall unto the carpet. My companion only grinned down at me, enjoying my state. "What's wrong?" Its tone mocking and uncaring. I glared at it but answered nonetheless, "The song! What is that song!?" It raised its head, realizing the existence of the song.

The melody seemed to make me insane, forcing me out of my sane thoughts. "Make it stop!" I shouted and desperately clutched unto the carpet for some support. "Ah, the song of the fourteenth. It 's a hellish song, ne?" It teased and I glared at it, "Why does it not affect you?" It stood up and skipped in front of me, the lithe shadow of a body showing its glee. "Because I am not real. You on the other hand are."

I looked at the being through my pain-lidded eyes, the grin growing wider than before. It went towards me settling the cold inky hand underneath my chin, "There is only one thing to do so that you can free from this pain." I looked up at her. Confusion and expectation written upon my face and the grin parted showing the array of sharp pointed teeth that the creature in front of me possessed. Its inky hands rubbed against each other in a rather expectant way.

"You really should accept me if you want the pain to go away."

My eyes widened and I crawled away from it. This creature… It was the manifestation of the being inside of my thoughts, inside of me. I took hold of my tarot deck inside my pockets and prepared to fend for myself and the silhouette stopped in its tracks. "Your innocence is futile; it cannot hurt an immaterial being like me. In fact, I believe it would hurt you instead." I used to wall behind me to help me to my feet, "What are you blabbering about, you shadow? Hurry up and fight me. "The laughter it emitted made shivers run down my spine. "Such a useless effort, you can barely even take the fourteenth's melody, how much more to even fight me?" It chuckled and then threw its head back to gave a thunderous laugh.

The melody heightened and I clutched my head as a wave of searing pain lashed at me. "Why me?! Why am I the one to feel this pain!?" The laughter died out and the once jovial tone of the shadow disappeared. "Because the fourteenth doesn't want you to acknowledge me. He wants to keep me locked in that little head of yours, you know." It poked my forehead and the simple gesture made the pain throb even more painfully. Sweat trickled down my face and my breath came out in pants.

"Not giving up yet? My, my, I salute to you Rien. You're stronger than I thought. Most would have succumbed by now." I swatted its hand away and ran away, trying to put more distance to us. It chuckled and appeared in front of me, by teleportation perhaps. "You can't run from me Rien. I exist in you as you exist in me. The only thing you need to do is to accept me. You've got nothing to lose right?" It cocked its head at me and I took a step back, "In fact, you'd probably gain a lot more." The being shifted, its ink black body morphing into something of a taller height, and I gasped at the recognition of the morphed being.

"Tyki…?" I choked and the being smiled and pulled me into an embrace. There was the same chill that the being emitted but it was a void to my senses as my gaze was studying the face in front of me. So very much like him but not him. I pushed it away, not wanting the embrace of the illusion to cloud my intuition.

"So, what do you say, Rien? You love him, don't you?" I shut my eyes and tried to get the voice out of my head. "You can be with him as much as you want. " I shook my head from pain and an effort to flush out the voice that was tempting me but it was a futile effort.

"They don't need you there, Rien. Not even that Japanese exorcist." The voice cooed and I opened my eyes shocked. I looked at the being, "That's not true." It crossed its arms, back to the inky-black shadow with the wide grin upon its face. "The absences you've committed don't you think that they would have some doubt as to where you were? Disappearing here and then coming back now." I threw about three cards at the being, anger flashing my eyes.

The innocence made cuts at the beings arms but no blood gushed out in fact, in my own arms a thick trail of blood trickled down. "It's futile, Rien." It spoke and I screamed. In frustration, in anger but I screamed because what it was telling me was true. I wanted to be with Tyki because yes, I do love him. I don't feel the warm and tight bond I used to have with the exorcist. And the melody, the annoying voice was breaking my sanity.

"I…" The being brought itself nearer to me. "Hmm?"

I looked at it through my bangs and gritted my teeth, "What will I accomplish if I took you into my being?" It grinned, the wide grin that signified its infinite glee at my question, "Immortality."

The pain was all that I can bear, "Then come here and join me."

There was a strong gust of wind when I spoke those lines and it surrounded the two of us. Surprisingly, the things in the room weren't blown away. "You don't know how long I wanted you to say that, Adrienne Fontaine." The shadow dispersed with the wind and the next thing I knew I choked on my blood. I grasped my throat, feeling my lungs being deprived of the air I so desperately needed. I turned my eyes to the white rose that stood in the single vase on top of the side table. The white purity of the petals was gone, replaced by the ever gray color that made me remember of Tyki during his noah mode.

I slumped against the wall, berating if this was the right decision but the thoughts were now futile. What's done is done and there can be nothing to undo what I have made myself into. I clutch my head when I felt a searing pain along my forehead, the pain of the song that was being sang fading out into a mellow tune that made it seem like a lullaby instead. I closed my eyes and let the song serenade me to an endless bliss of sleep.

I could take no more.

No more of the light that has basked me during childhood.

It has been obscured by the darkness that was born within me.

* * *

**A/N:** To all my readers, Gomen nasai!

**I've been really busy because of school, what with college draining you until you turn into a prune! D8**

**So sorry the update is soooo very late, I know you must hate me right now. *sob sob***

**I hope you like this chappie and I'll really try to update soon. Please review also, it will motivate me to make the new chapter sooner. :3  
**

**Love you lots~!! Crim  
**


	24. Disperse

**Chapter 23: Disperse**

----------------

_You can't die,_

_Not when I hold on to this life._

_Don't disperse._

_Not even in front of my own eyes…_

-----------------

_Allen…Stop!_

The voice died out in my throat as I dashed into the scene. Debris was everywhere; the once long dining table was broken in half and left abandoned at a corner. The presence of Road was only the smoldering body of her being. I scrunched my nose at the scent of burnt flesh and dust but my feet continued to move on their own accord. What had happened to everyone? Even though I knew that they had fought battles, where were the other members of our group? Why is that only this tower remained in this bleak world?

I slipped from the crumbling staircase, the pathway beneath my foot had suddenly dispersed and luckily I managed to hold on to the edge. Quickly hauling myself, I continued my sprint to the topmost area of the tower where the battle was taking place. Just a few more steps and I would be on an even platform with Allen and Tyki, just a few more.

What had happened as I made my way out of my room? How much time did I lose?

_As soon as the darkness that had been an outer being became a part of me, I lost consciousness. In the plane of dreams, the secrets that I was deprived of came into my realization. The world of dreams became my separate reality, the only reality where my darkness walked so freely and so openly had she spoke of the ordeals that I had gone through in the past. I had felt I was naked in the eyes of my own shadow that played me within the center of her palm. _

_Consciousness had broken the chain that tied me in the lucid dream and I could not think of how long I've been out but of how to get out. The room was the same as to when I had previously been awake. The only thing that was different though was the luminescent white door that seemed to have stuck out of the wall like an ink blot on white canvas. I was suspicious and wary at first but since there were no other means of getting out of the room and nothing for me to lose, I tried the door. And good enough, it led the way out to that odd windowless room. _

_As soon as I had emerged from the room, the whole place was collapsing and the only path to escape was the set of stairs that paved its way, around this probably huge tower. In contrast to the dark hues of the room, the whole area was bright and held the startling shades of white which contradicted to what was happening._

_Running was the only thing that I could do. And forward was the only direction I could go._

The steps that my feet had passed crumbled after each step, the sight of their battle only made me hasten in my steps. Tease were flying everywhere, decorating their battlefield in an array of black and purple hues. They flocked around Tyki and would fly away as soon as Allen would dash at the noah. As they shared blows, it was quite obvious that they were conversing since I could see their lips moving.

_Just a few more steps._

Tyki had propped himself unto thin air and I figured that Allen seemed to be getting a hint of what Tyki's ability is. My hand unconsciously came upon the flesh over my heart where Tyki had inflicted me his injury some months ago. That was certainly our first meeting, a meeting where I had met death knocking at my door.

I shook my head to clear out the fog that my thoughts had created and noticed that I had finally reached the platform of battle between Allen and Tyki. They seemed oblivious to my presence and I was grateful for such. Dashing head first into battle was never a good idea. And here my beliefs will be greatly tested. Who was I to side with?

With Allen, who is the symbolism of my duty as an exorcist and the part of my humanity. He seemed to be in an even footing with Tyki's strength but I can't say otherwise. I haven't seen Allen for quite a while after that incident with Suman. I was not part of the team who was sent during that mission and had only fed my curiosity on the news and gossip that had ventured through out the headquarters.

Shifting my gaze from Allen to Tyki, it was so hard just to decide who I should aid. Tyki, the one who had spoke of death during our first meeting and yet he had swept me off my feet. He had cared for me, despite the very being that he would always fight against. I had grown to be infatuated, if love was too strong, with him and yet he was still my enemy. Someone I had crossed swords with just some hours earlier.

I took a step forward, contemplation written upon my face. In their battle, it seemed they didn't need my help but…

I faltered in my steps and finally resolved to watch their fight at the sidelines. My cerulean gaze was taking in every detail of their attacks, putting into memory their wounds and their expressions towards each other. I balled my hands into fists as I stood helpless as they battled. I gritted my teeth and at the corner of my eye, I noticed that Lenalee, Lavi and Chaoji were also gaping at the fight. I intended to go to them but I was frozen in my tracks. I felt cold sweat run down my skin and a soft whisper in my mind held me from thinking I was not in control of my on body.

_"Stay. Leave those petty exorcists alone."_ My cerulean blue eyes narrowed at the recognition of the voice and I immediately replied to it, '_But they're my friends.'_

_"But no for long…"_

_"What do you mean?" _A chuckle came upon my thoughts as my question was left unanswered. I glared at myself, as soon as I had embraced my darkness, it has become somewhat of a split personality. I grasp my head and massaged my temples, the chuckle of my 'dark self' fading into my thoughts. A loud explosion was heard and I whipped my head in front of me. There was bright flash of purple and white light. They were so brilliant that I had to shield my eyes from the lights. As soon as the lights died down, the sounds of battle ensued. The tease encircling the two who battled against each other with Tyki's playthings shooting a ray of purple light at Allen. I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped my mouth as Allen was hit but it was actually just a feint.

Allen's innocence shielded himself from the attack of the tease but Tyki quickly got Allen's opening and lunged at him. Luckily the white-haired exorcist had a barrier propped in front of him. Their battle was so intense that I could only watch with my mouth agape. The force of Tyki's attack pushed Allen further from where we are while they both remained airborne. Allen seemed to be in a sticky situation and I itched to help him but decided not to because of my better judgment. If I did help him, will Tyki misinterpret it? Will he think that I would prefer to help my comrades than him?

If I also helped him, I would look like the traitor that the gossips tell me that I am. I clench and unclench my fists in frustration. This was what I had always had trouble in deciding. These are the two sides that I tried to maintain for my own sake, for the sake of my pride and for my affection. I could hear my darker half with her taunting laughter, gnawing at the thin line of my sanity. I had to help one of them, and only one.

The whole area around their battle was becoming more and more perilous. I had to side roll to avoid being the victim under the crumbling pillar that had tasted of Tyki's attack. As their battle ensued, the fiercer their attacks became that I feared for the safety of the other spectators. Numerous of Tyki's attack ceased the pillars from standing and I had to relocate my position various times to avoid being pinned down by the pillars or debris. The two were so evenly matched, both taking and giving blows at each other that I could not hold the tense that grew deep inside me. Allen's clown belts grabbed hold of Tyki's left forearm thus immobilizing it, seeing this work the younger male lunged to attack but Tyki defended himself with a purple shield. The gray-skinned man struck the exorcist before the youth struck back in vengeance.

The aristocrat jumped to the ground, letting the soles of his leather shoes stopped him from skidding on the floor. Allen was on higher ground with the aid of the clown belt that his innocence possessed. Tyki's left forearm was still in the grip of Allen's belts but this did not stop the man. As soon as Tyki had settled upon the ground, hundreds of tease rose to fly with Allen, encircling the young exorcist in their wake. They emitted that same purple beam that had threatened Allen earlier, their gaping mouths poised at the core of their formation, their target.

Allen meagerly escaped if not for his innocence which cloaked him with the protection from the teases' beams. With his cloak, he swiped at the surrounding tease, quickly eradicating the existence of the many death butterflies. The cloak of Allen's innocence billowed against the body of the youth and suddenly Tyki's right hand emitted the same purple light. He seemed to be thrilled at how the battle was progressing. His left hand glowed purple as well, bring freed from Allen's belts during the siege of the tease. Tyki quickly lunged at Allen, his left hand glowing with the tremendous power imbued with the purple pigment of his tease. Allen made use of his claw-like hand in trying to counter Tyki's attack. The force of the two attacks was so strong that the shockwaves sent me away. My back collided with a pillar, making me cough out some blood at the strong impact. I slid down the stone mast trying to breathe through the waves of pain that coursed through my body. I held my side and grimace as the small movement caused pain to shoot through my body like lightning.

I shakily stood on my two feet, ignoring the pain that beat upon my thoughts. My gaze fix upon the two that battled fiercely. It seemed that Tyki had more of the upper hand and sent Allen plummeting to a nearby pillar. The youth had collided with the column and it shook at the impact. From my distance, I swore that I had seen Allen's left arm start to disintegrate and it only made me in awe of what Tyki was quite capable of. Tyki made his way towards the fallen Allen and Lenalee had cried out her retort to save Allen but the noah brushed the taunt like it was nothing. Despite the impact, Allen seemed to recover, with difficulty mind you, at the blow.

So suddenly the cross on Allen's left hand illuminated and his hand seemed to morph. But that was not the cause why eyes had widened. I wouldn't even be surprised if they were as wide as saucers. The image in front of me was just too brutal, too gory and too devastating for me to take in. It seemed only to take up a second before the illusion faded before my eyes. I had clutched my head, fearing that what I had seen was about to come true. Tyki's torso seemed to have blown away. I shut my eyes, my body trembling at the fearful of sight of him being brutally torn in two. But I was quickly out of my daze as Tyki's maniacal laughter fell upon my ears and followed by his next powerful attack.

Lenalee and company seemed to be spared from the blow whilst I had to take cover behind a column to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. The void that was created from Tyki's attack started to suck at the stationary debris that lay upon the floor. A huge explosion followed thereafter and I grit my teeth as debris fell upon on of my legs, immobilizing me. I struggled my way to get a view of what was happening and I found Allen sporting a brand new weapon, this time it was a sword. Allen proceeded to attack Tyki and the latter shielding himself from the blow but…

Allen's new sword broke the shield…

And managed to cut Tyki in half.

And at that moment, I wasn't thinking rationally. The darkness within me contorted my thoughts and the next thing I knew I was in front of Allen as soon the younger exorcist had dealt the second blow.

"R-Rien?!" The young white-haired male spoke.

A sinister grin etched upon my features as I fought the urge of revealing my secret. "Why hello there Allen Walker."

And I knew that that voice didn't belong to me.

In fact, it belonged to the darkness within me.

My true identity…

As a Noah…

* * *

**A/N:** To all my readers, totemo gomen nasai!

**I've been really busy because of WORK! Yes I am working my summer vacation to earn some moneh! XD What with cosplaying and all :3  
**

**So sorry the update took so long.  
**

**I hope you like this chappie and I'll really try to update soon.**

** Please review , it will motivate me to make the new chapter sooner. :3  
**

**Love you lots~!! Crim  
**


	25. Last Resolution

**Chapter 24: Last Resolution**

-----------------

_Where have all those oaths led us?_

_Where have those dreams we've abandoned fled to?_

_Is this your last resolution?_

_Will we have to break others to fulfill it?_

-----------------

"N-noah…?" Allen muttered under his breath as soon as it dawned upon him. I couldn't help the grin the flitted to my face. The appearance was only for a good second or two but I knew well that it had registered into the younger exorcist. He seemed to get the idea and tightened his grip on the sword and I waved my index finger in front of him. "Not so fast." He cocked a mere brow and the next instant I was beside him my hand planted on top of his gripped sword.

"It's over, Allen." My light spoke and I cursed mentally. I looked worriedly upon Tyki's unconscious form, indeed the mark of a Noah had disappeared upon his forehead and the gray tinting of his skin had melted away leaving the flawless pale color of his actual complexion. A sigh escape my lips, out of sorrow and anger. Yes, I'd known how to hide my emotions for the past few years.

My inner demon was screaming for blood lust but I didn't want to waste the bond that I had shared with them. Not yet. It would be too early to betray just yet. I balled my hands into fists and Allen seemed to be less tense in his posture and he let his sword revert back to his left arm. The others came towards us and I smiled at them apologetically. "Rien, you're all right." Lavi spoke and hit me square on the back and I was propelled forward at the force. "Ouch, you're going to knock my lungs out Lavi." I joshed and they laughed.

Yet my carefree mood wasn't suitable for my cerulean blue eyes never wandered away from the prone figure of Tyki who seemed to look dead. It crushed my heart to leave him like that. Lenalee probably noticed my grim expression since it was her hand that had slipped unto my closed fist. "He's not going to hurt you anymore." I swallowed hard at what she said for there was no comfort in her words. I tightened my fists before relaxing them and replying, "I know." My voice was hoarse and strained, I know. I was making an effort to cease myself from running to his prone body and assessing his wounds.

I didn't want to destroy my mask now that I had so little time to mingle with exorcists. _Tyki…_

Reluctant as I was, I had to avert my gaze from the prone position of the fallen noah. My eyes then strained to his young niece who was still a crisp corpse. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I dejectedly took the two images of the fallen noahs. Anger coursed in my veins. I looked at the beaten forms of my friends, the relaxed posture that signified their victory from the battles.

Who is truly to blame for this war?

It's not Allen and the fellow Black Order's fault for they are fighting for the greater population of human beings but…true they are sparing the humans. Yet it is also the humans themselves who have summoned the akumas, afraid of the loss of their beloved people.

My gaze slid to the prone form of Tyki, his heart-wrentching figure sprawled upon the battered floor and littered debris. It isn't Tyki and the Noahs' fault; they were only fighting to their beliefs. But whose fault was the growth of their ill beliefs?

Was there really a god? If there was, why has he brought about the great destruction that is this secret war? Who truly has more sins? The exorcists or the noahs? Both sides would kill. Yes I know that the noahs kill recklessly, and yet we, the exorcists kill as well. We kill the akuma because we know that what we use in killing them will spare them. Yet killing is killing, no matter what. Black or white, it's still the same. We kill to attain various goals.

In fact, when I think about it, it's the noah's side that is more justifiable. They don't force people to be akumas. It's the humans fault that akuma's have been littering here and there. In fact, if not for the earl, they might not even see their beloved ones again.

I unconsciously bit my lower lip in frustration; it's not like me to think this way but now is the only time for me to freely contemplate of these things. As soon as I go back to the order, we'd have to do those nerve-wracking reports and think forward to our missions that Komui would give us.

Unlike the Earl, there have been records of the innocence being experimented on several probable children just to have them be compatible with this and that. I had learned of that story from Lenalee and it wasn't a very pleasant one. I shuddered at the memory of the many children that had been sacrificed just for the sake of the innocence. Yet the Earl, he doesn't create akumas but he makes use of a human's most vulnerable state of mind and thus the akumas are born because of human weakness. Weakness, it's such a common thing amongst human beings. After all, the God above created the humans weak.

Imperfect beings that would loiter in this desecrating earth.

I let a sigh escaped my lips in exasperation, probably the stress is getting to me. I massaged my temples, trying to ease the thoughts away but they were always in my mind. Like a shadow that lingered in my thoughts, never letting them fade into the background. "Rien, you okay?" I let my gaze fly to Lavi and the others had a concerned gaze. I smiled meekly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted." Lenalee smiled at me and I squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Well then lets get ourselves out of this place." Lavi spoke and we agreed but not before I glanced at Tyki's fallen form and reluctantly smiled as the feeling of my heart being fragmented permeated my inner thoughts.

I never thought this way.

Maybe my noah's getting to me.

Or maybe my sanity is just at its limit after everything that has happened.

----

"The whole place is going to fall anytime soon." Allen spoke as another earthquake shook the place and this time I had to lean on the wall just so I can keep myself from sprawling on the floor. I looked around as we were on the upper floor where Road's door that led outside was propped. The whole on the floor linked to the lower platform where the two bodies of the Noah were. I looked at Allen as he continued to stare down the hole with a contemplative look.

"I'm going back down to get Mikk and Rero." Every single one of us was shocked, even I couldn't help the feeling from etching itself upon my face. "I'll help you." I spoke and his head whipped in my direction. "Thanks Rien."He said and I smiled at him.

"What do you mean you're going down to get him?!" Lavi retorted and I looked at his direction. "Don't worry Lavi, he isn't a noah anymore." The redhead didn't seem to be convinced. "What if the order knew that you're saving a noah and-"

"When I met Tyki, he was a normal human! He had human friends!" Allen cried at the youth with the bandana and eye patch.

I looked down at my palms, _human friends huh?_ I looked at them. Yes they were human but I'd cut my ties with them soon so they won't be my friends for long. In fact, in the near future we'd probably the opposite of what friends are.

"You are going to betray our resolve?" Chaoji had spoken such lines. I balled my fist and glared at his direction. It was so tempting to just strangle him right then and there but I had to exercise some control. It was way too early to act as of yet.

"You're just an akuma just like the rest of them!" The newly acquainted exorcist spoke and it set me off my limits. I was about to strangle him right then and there when Allen pushed him aside and a great earthquake shook us off but this time strange black tentacles emerged from the floor and broke the platform with its presence. I cursed at the event but managed to propped myself unto one of my cards and thus staying afloat as my innocence supported me. I unconsciously winced at the cuts upon my fingers where I held my card.

_It seems my body is now reacting to the innocence. _I thought grimly but there was nothing that could be done for the darkness was now a part of me.

The tentacles rushed towards us, setting us apart from each other. I had to brace myself as the black limbs shot towards me, making me outbalance from my platform. I had to grip upon my suspended innocence while gritting my teeth. The edge of the card cut through my palm, eliciting blood from my being. The curse of being a Noah had fully controlled my body and all I could do was to put up with it at the moment. I pulled myself up and quickly wiped the offending blood unto my tattered and soiled uniform. As soon as the red liquid was wiped off, the evidence of wounds were not present. I mused to myself that maybe along with the acceptance of my Noah lineage has the power of rapid regeneration, not that it was a hindrance or anything.

I looked at the source of the offending abrasions and found the agonized form of Tyki. White crosses spoke of the path unto where Allen's infamous sword had cut him from the being of a noah. My innocence quickly led me down and I was glad to be on stable ground but the situation dampened my mood. Tyki voiced out his pain quite audibly and it was not an option to avoid flinching at the immense pain that was held with each cry that tore from his throat.

It took a great amount of self-control not to run to him. What made him like this? Why is this happening? I grit my teeth and had to watch as the battle between Allen and Tyki commenced yet again.

I shot my head up and my eyes widened as a strong force of energy shot out from Tyki, spraying a strange black ink. My arms were poised in front of me and I shut my eyes so as to avoid from getting them irritated with the strange inky liquid.

As soon as the noises died out, I looked at what changed and in fact it was such a formation. The once pale-skinned Portuguese aristocrat was now sporting a dark gray hue for a skin complexion and had black armor adorning his body. I involuntarily took a step back as fear seized through me, paralyzing my very being.

The same entity that had been the man I loved turned to me and my blood ran cold. His lips imitated certain words but no voice accompanied them. I raised a brunette brow in confusion and had stepped towards him, ever curious of what he had to say but it was a dreadful move.

Despite being the same entity as the man I had loved, he was not the in the same state of sanity that Tyki had been. It even appalled me what had motivated him to stab me right through my abdomen, his claw-like arms tearing through my organs and I knew that his hand had reached my back for I felt within me the flexing of his fingers before he withdrew his offending weapon of a hand from my body. I had fallen towards the ground, gravity pulling me down and my vision began to fade into black as unconsciousness swept over me.

And all I could think was –

_Tyki, Why…?_

----

_"Rien."_

_I shrugged the voice away._

_"Rien. Wake up."_

_I felt myself being shaken but I was adamant and shoved the offending limbs away from my body. _

_"Wake up sleepy head."_

_I snuggled closer to the comfort of something soft but my sweet reverie was short lived when something hit me upon my head._

----

I poked one eye open as I got annoyed at the multiple hits of a pillow that my body has sustained. I eyed the gleeful faces of Lavi and Lenalee with a pillow in their grasp. I swatted them with my arm while muttering, "Damn, don't ever wake me up."

Chuckles reverberated from them and I sat upon my bed while rubbing the sleep off my eyes. How long has it been since we came back from Japan?

I ran my hand through my brown locks and remembered how the battle in Edo had ended with loss and also some victory in hand.

The Millennium Earl had intervened in Tyki and Allen's battle since General Cross Marian had shown up. The older red-haired man had proved to be an aid in Allen's side while I stayed to watch from the sidelines since Tyki had proved a great foe. I was in a paralyzed state, unable to move for it might provide a great damage to my body. I had loss a great amount of blood and knowing the effect of my innocence upon me. I sure would bet that my utilizing of an innocence would only heighten the damage instead of secure the dafety of my being.

I had lost consciousness thereafter, the pain had overridden my senses beyond my limit but I had not missed what the Millennium Earl had said as he made his grand escape. "We shall acquire everything which was stolen from us. " His statement seemed so broad but his gaze was directed at me. Soon after that, all I heard was gibberish and then I had passed out.

I awoke to the noise of Krory's snoring and was surprised to be in HQ's infirmary already. I lost track of how long I had stayed in that sick place and was immensely glad to finally be released from the confines where I would have to be deprived of a night's sleep because of one patient's deafening noise. I pushed the two people out of my room and locked it as soon as I shut it. My hands quickly went to the lock to secure the privacy of my four-walled quarters. My still-bandaged flew to my abdomen specifically the place where my ribcage ended for it was the same area where Tyki's clawed hand pierced through. Bandages were still wrapped upon it telling me that it was a grave wound and it was a miracle that I had survived.

I chuckled to myself. _Miracles. As if there was such a thing._

I got myself into decent clothes, while carefully redoing my bandages so as to help my wound to heal efficiently. Satisfied with my look, I quickly stepped out of my room and headed to the cafeteria which was the command of my growling stomach.

My thoughts swam with the words of the Earl which left me wondering if it was me who he was talking about. If so then how would he plan on getting me to his side now that I was in the homage of the Headquarters. I massaged my temple to ease out the stress that was slowly descending upon me and I found myself face to face with Jerry, the Headquarter's Chef.

"I'd like some waffles and bacon, Jerry." Quickly the cook set off to get my order and in minutes the meal was seat under my nose. I took the tray that held my food and proceeded to secure myself a good table to sit upon. I looked around and found Lavi waving at me to join their table but I shook my head to signify that I's pass his offer. He pouted and settled down, not happy with my answer but really I needed some time to think.

I quickly spotted a lone table and proceeded to settle down upon the seat, my hands instinctively grabbed hold of the silverware and shoving the pieces of food into the mouth to appease the growling of an empty stomach. As soon as I had seated, the food that had been served to me had left the plates and I was full from my meal. Now all that was left was to think about how I could be relinquished from the occupation of an exorcist.

How was I to fit in here when now I have embraced my blood as a noah? I frowned as the complexity of my situation dawned upon me but that was cut off when Allen cried a familiar word that I seemed to be looking forward to.

"Akuma!"

And by then I knew the solution had arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** ***Yawn* That took me all night today. *Currently 5 in the morning* What can I say? I love being productive during the dawn. With this done, I'll get some shut eye.  
**

**So sorry the update took so long.  
**

**I hope you like this chappie and I'll really try to update soon.**

** Please review , it will motivate me to make the new chapter sooner. :3  
**

**Love you lots~!! Crim  
**


	26. Fare Thee Well

**Chapter 25: Fare Thee Well**

------------------

_There's always something sweet within betrayal,_

_But the pain that you inflict upon others._

_The reactions they create make my blood rush,_

_And yet, deep inside I am breaking for I did not even bid them,_

_A Fare Well…_

----------------------

I sat upon my bed, quietly pondering as to what I could do. Not that I had a thought of helping them crossed my mind. I let my hands rake through my slightly messy tresses, the effect of my restless fingers caressing. I let my aquamarine blue eyes gaze upon my hands, beneath my skin, my blood courses with excitement for the kill. I had to instill some self-control within me. I let my eyes rove through my room, what would I leave behind in this desolate tower?

As I continued to think, the cries and screams of the victims of the onslaught reached my room and I could not suppress the ever widening grin etched upon my face. How their delicious cries of agony and despair tinkled upon my ears. I shook my head. Was I becoming insane? Am I slowly being corrupted by my noah?

Or…

Was I just corrupted in the first place…?

I fell unto my bed, the soft cotton sheets enveloping me in a mock comfort but they were nothing that could appease my inner being which cried for bloodshed. This four-cornered room which has been my home for the past few years will be forgotten, and probably unspoken.

No more 'Rien' will come out of their mouths but the word traitor will replace the favored nickname that has been given to me. No more smiles from these exorcists but only glares and snide comments and dances upon the battlefield will I exchange in the future.

Now that I think deeply about it, was becoming a noah worth all this? I settled upon my side, letting my hands rest in front of me. I closed them then opened them, trying to flex them but it was a fruitless act.

There was no comfort in my solitary existence and probably none. If I were to side with Tyki, would he abandon the feelings that we share? After all, we are siblings tied by the very blood of Noah that courses through our veins. I shut my eyes trying to find some solace in the shadows of my mind.

And yet, once again it was a fruitless act.

----

The thunderous sounds of battle echoed through the desecrating tower, making it known that the once stronghold of the exorcists has fallen prey to the pawns of the Millennium Earl. Pawns… How easy I say such and yet I am one of those simple tools that a greater being would make use. I snuggled closer, letting my legs be propped unto the mattress while my feet are suspended in mid-air. I let the fading warmth of my body upon the sheets of my bed comfort me for a while before a loud knock was heard.

I was honestly pissed as I was brought out from my reverie but nonetheless complied to open the annoying wooden barrier of a door. My booted feet trudged upon the cold stone floor before I swung the door aside. I was met by the flushed and haggard face of Komui. He was panting, trying to calm himself after a marathon. I arched an eyebrow and he gritted his teeth at my reaction, annoyed I guess.

"Hurry Rien. You need to be in the infirmary!" He hastily pulled my arm and was dragging me until I got hold of the door frame which halted him from continuing his pace. "W-wait! I need to get something." He pursed his lips into a thin line, clearly annoyed at my antics and I hastily went to my desk. A single object lay upon the cold mahogany top and I quickly took it into my hands before I rushed out of my room following the ever hasty trail of a supervisor clad in white.

Battle raged everywhere, people rushed here and there. Even the finders hoped that they would be of a certain kind of help. I let there movements be a blur as they passed by me, heading to where the scene of battle was. The two of us finally reached the infirmary, the supervisor quickly left me which was probably going to fetch his precious younger sister. I looked at the interior of the room, there were injured exorcists but I dared not share their comfort in the only safety of the now assaulted headquarters of the Black Order. I touched the jutting deck of cards upon my shorts and rushed to where the scene of fighting was.

Intending to end everything once and for all.

----

Debris was everywhere and the paths that led out were barricaded with the walls that had caved in within the battle area. I gazed lazily at the being that seemed to be made out of water; inside it was the exorcist who was capable to manipulate time. And there were the unmistakable strings that Mari controlled which was a futile attempt at freeing the slowly drowning exorcist.

There was a spruce of trees that grew upon a patch of the battlefield and this was probably because of General Kloud Nine's innocence. I walked along the fallen debris, the flattened carcasses of Akuma and humans alike mixing their scent of death that I had to cover my nose at the strong scent.

There was a cry and I was quickly pushed away. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and was about to retort but found myself gazing into Yuu's dark eyes. And these same eyes held worry and anger. "Stupid **Gaki**! What are you doing here?!" I bit my lower lip. "I'm here to fight! In fact I should be the one to ask you that question! Why are _you_ here?!"

He looked away, embarrassed at the predicament that came upon him. I let my gaze settle unto his weapon. That's right, Mugen hasn't been fixed yet so he has to put up with an ordinary sword to fight against the present akuma no matter how futile his attempts are, he is still fighting.

I had to give it to Yuu, he's the best darn knight if he was going to be employed as such.

"You should be in the infirmary." His statement brought me out of my train of thought and I narrowed my gaze at him, "And so should you." He gritted his teeth openly, not satisfied with where the conversation was heading. He shrugged and then without further ado turned to left but before doing so he had managed to tell me, "If it suits you then stay but be careful."

I felt butterfly wings graze my stomach when he uttered that simple statement and I had to shake my head to clear the hazy thoughts away. I turned to look at where Yuu was but his being was gone and only the settling dust of the battle remained. I shrugged then made my way towards the wounded science division members, hoping that I could continue this slowly ending farce until the end.

"R-Rien!" It was Reever who managed to cry out my name and I rushed to him, putting on a worried expression and maintaining the mask that closed off my inner intentions. "Reever! What happened here?!" Panic seemed as natural in my voice as I kneeled down in front of him. I looked around as his finger pointed to the damage the headquarters sustained.

"We've been fooled by that woman over there." His bloodied finger pointed to the probable Noah that was continuing its suffocation of the brown-haired exorcist.

"Is she what I think she is?" I asked, now my voice melded with uncertainty and Reever nodded as a sign to affirm what I thought she was. So Noahs did come in different kinds, like those snacks in different flavors.

What the heck?! Why am I thinking about food?! I narrowed my eyes and noticed just how the generals seemed so natural in dealing with the intruders then again, there was nothing less to be expected from them.

"Reever, I have to go help them." He grimaced but a frown marred the Australian's face and he gripped my forearm weakly. "Rien, you've just recovered from your injuries." I shook my head and spoke, "Allen has too and yet he's there fighting. I just need to be there too. I have to prove that I still have some worth."

He let go of my hand, knowing how stubborn I truly was and I smiled down at him before I proceeded to run towards where the real battle was taking place. This seemed to catch the attention of the intruding Noah and she sent a watery tentacle in my direction. Since I had just recovered, I was not in my tip top shape thus not fast enough to evade the appendage that was heading my way. It wrapped around my nose and mouth and I struggled for freedom.

I thrashed, trying to increase the chance to escape suffocation. I fell down to my knees, my hands grasping the dirt from the debris and battle that had occurred.

_You are the one that stands our here. _A voice had spoken and immediately my eyes went to the enemy that gripped upon the top of the egg. I squinted my eyes and gave a slight nod which made her grin a bit wider in my eyes.

_Are you capable of illusions now?_ I hesitated. Was that my given power as a Noah? Curiosity drove my mind and I lifted my hand slowly, as if to ease the watery tentacle off my orifice but secretly it was aimed at the eyes of all the spectators in the room. Slowly the appendage draped down my nose and mouth until it completely released me and I looked at the slightly relaxed form of my older sister by Noah's blood. She smiled at me then proceeded to a form of a tall, slender blond woman and beckoned me to her.

I looked around me, the scent of death and despair clung too thickly but what held me in place was the figure of Kanda Yu who effortlessly continued a futile battle against the swarm of level three akuma. "Come now." The female Noah's voice beckoned me and I took another step towards and another until I was standing in front of me.

"What's your name?"

I asked, uncertainty laced in my voice. Now that I was facing a kin to my lineage of a Noah, does my mind begin to have second thoughts. She outstretched her gray hand towards me and I raised mine and let it hang above the offered hand.

So many things ran into my mind and I chewed on my lower lip, frustration and doubt raged within me. I looked up at her golden eyes, the eyes of the lineage of murderers. A shudder ran down my spine and I shut everything away from me. The paleness of my skin complexion was replaced by the gray tone of a Noah. The iconic crosses flitted upon my forehead, designing the pale width of gray skin. I closed my eyes then I opened them to peer into the blonde Noah's eyes. My hand quickly grasping hers and a smile came upon her lips, "I'm Lulubelle. Welcome to the family, little sister."

----

The illusion I had set up lifted and I lay dangled upon one of Lulubelle's watery tentacles. It may look that I _died_ what with the watery appendage just a little too close upon my mouth and nose. I could not help but put up another barrage of illusion so I could get the front seat of the whole show. Lulubelle let me slid off her tentacle and I landed gracefully upon the balls of my feet. I looked ahead, they were so focused upon Lulubelle and the illusion I had propped.

I let my gaze slid upon them, they were so serious and I had to say that they really were quite a laughable sight. Kanda proceeded to run towards Lulubelle while heading in my direction. He seemed like a blur because of his speed but as soon as he passed beside me. Time seemed to slow down as I let my now amber gaze face him and it seemed that he felt my gaping eyes at him and he faced me. Yet that did not faze him for he continued on his assault but of a slower pace.

My heart seemed to break at the little space that was left between us. I left my gray hand fly to the fabric over my chest as the breaking sensation overflowed my emotions. It's better this way. It's better for him to see that I suffered than I had betrayed them all so easily. It's so easy for everyone since they will love the illusion that is slowly suffering at the intruding Noah's grasp whilst the genuine being takes a seat to the destruction of the Headquarters.

I turned at Yuu's enrage form, how his attacks seemed so fierce and unrepentant. _It was better this way since I am now tainted I cannot love you anymore. And in my wake, you will be left with a delusion of the girl everyone grew. Everything is just a farce._

I felt wetness upon my cheek and I let my hand rise to my face and thus the pads of my fingers brushing the skin made the wet trail of unbidden tears be known. It was so few that I truly cried without my mind telling my tear ducts to do so.

Was it because I am to severe these bonds that had taken me a long time to cherish and grow?

Or was it because, all this time, I have never told Yuu what I truly felt…?

Either way it was making me shed tears without me knowing such. I hastily wiped the trailing liquid from my face with my sleeves. I exhaled then proceeded to Lulubelle, the color of my being a Noah draining out from my complexion. She transformed back to her human state and held me by the waist. Her features were marred with a frown as we slowly descended to a portal that led to some place I probably have no knowledge of.

I turned to my former companions, their faces worn from battle. I didn't expect the way my emotions stirred within me and made me feel as if I am fragmented inside. I closed my eyes and whispered,

"**Farewell**."

The travel within the continuum was weird, everything was queasy and oddly enough colorful. I felt nauseous as we passed through this vortex or maybe it's just because it was my first time experiencing this odd manner of travelling.

No sooner we had arrived into a lavished room, Lulubelle quickly released me and rushed out of the room. I tried to get my composure before observing the room. It seemed to belong to a rich family what with the silk draping upon the windows and the four-poster bed which were of a powder blue color. The wooden furniture was glazed with a certain coating that made them shine against the reflection of light.

"It's good to finally see you." I heard an all too-familiar voice which originated behind me. I turned to that direction and smiled to myself, letting the physicality of a Noah overcome me.

"A pleasant meeting to you as well, Millenium Earl." The Earl chuckled and Road poked her head from the Earl's side. I was quite taken back at her presence since I had seen her _die_ at the ark. She smiled then skipped towards me and then enveloping my waist into a tight hug. "Rien~!!"

"Welcome to the family." A tall man whom I didn't know spoke. He had long hair that was tied in a low ponytail and a monocle settled upon his right eye. He let his mouth turn into a wide grin.

"Welcome home~!" Road chided and I looked down at her and had to smile.

"Yes, I am home."

* * *

**A/N:** **I needs to get some shut eye since I haven't sleep for like more than a day~!!! I haven't slept since yesterday~!!!**

**With this done, I'm gonna go to bed.  
**

**I hope you like this chappie and I'll really try to update soon.**

** Please review~ 83  
**

**Love you lots~!! Crim  
**


	27. Within Your Grasp

**Chapter 26: Within Your Grasp**

----------------------------

_Now that I am here beside you,_

_I am within your grasp._

_And from now on,_

_Nothing will set us apart._

_Even death._

------------------------

"Now , now Road." I scolded the young girl as she practically dragged me through her home, once again. I could not suppress the sigh that escaped me as we passed through the familiar settings of the house which was my prison long ago.

Seeing as the young girl would not break her iron grip, I had to put up with such antics for the mean time. Some of the paintings that had been there previously had been change to suit the change of pace within the settlers.

Road was supposed to be having her studies today but being the spoiled young girl that she is, she preferred to play tea party with me, once again.

Finally the padding of our footsteps ceased as we both stood in front of an off white door decorated with vine-like carvings and the young girl took the doorknob into her small pale hands before pushing the wooden barrier for entry.

What surprised me was not the preparation for a tea party set out but for the man with long wavy dark brown locks seated upon one of those ridiculously small seats meant for children. He had looked at our direction as soon as the door opened and he smiled genuinely. I felt butterflies fluttering my stomach and that my face had gone somewhat hotter. My eyes were glued to him.

Finding a great inconvenience with us staring, Road cleared her throat which sent me back to reality. She beamed up at me then proceeded to the man seated upon the chairs, skipping as a child would such.

"Tyki~!!" She cooed and hugged him around the neck. The male aristocrat seemed to have a difficulty removing himself from his seat since it was quite the kiddy size. "It's good to see you once again Road." He patted his niece head and finally removed himself from his seat.

His eyes met mine once again and then proceeded to walk towards me. "It's good to see you, little sister." He spoke in that masculine tone of his and I smiled up at him, a bit hurt at the phrase 'little sister'.

It was true, we were siblings linked by Noah's blood but I loved him more than a younger sister would. "It's good to see you too, _big brother_." The last words were strained and forced since it was against my feelings. Somehow, this was the only downside to me converting to a Noah.

We can only be siblings now and no more.

"Moh~!!!" Road complained and I chuckled as I proceeded to the small table where our tea party was situated. The young girl looked at her uncle and spoke, "Tyki, don't you want to join us with our tea party?"

The older gentleman turned to our direction and gave us an apologetic smile, "My apologies but it seems the Earl is calling me and I've had my share of tea and talk from your friends, Road."

He gave a curt nod and exited the room with the door closing behind him. I turned back to the 'friends' that he mentioned and was met the various kinds of stuffed animals. "Sit down! Sit down!" Road ordered and I sat myself down upon the seat that he previously occupied.

Road gave me a wide grin then took the teapot that was settled upon the food tray beside our table, "Would you like some tea?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, please do."

**Tyki**

"It seems she's progressing quite fine." The voice of the earl cut through my thoughts and I smiled before nodding to him.

"Yes, for a newly converted being. It must have been quite a struggle." I turned to the window which brought in the natural rays from the outside, tinting the maroon Persian rug into a lighter color.

"Yes, just like what you had gone through." I was surprised at what the Earl spoke and my eyes darted to his seated frame. A chuckle emerged from the nobler aristocrat, the monocle upon one of his eyes making a sinister glint reflect on its surface.

I slightly narrowed my eyes as my gaze never left the Earl.

"I still have doubts on her allegiances, Tyki." The older man spoke and I was quite taken aback by the statement. True, the Millennium Earl had every right to doubt the girl what with being a former exorcist.

Even though she had changed sides and embraced her lineage as a Noah, she still had memories and bonds as a former exorcist that no one of us will be able to erase. I sighed and took out my box of cigarettes.

"Smoking again?" I merely cocked a brow, knowing that the earl was once again displeased of my habit. "Truly, Tyki-pon, you'll bring about your own death." The cigarette almost fell from my weak grasped and I let a nervous chuckle, "Truly, Earl, Why the odd nicknames?"

The Earl chuckled which seemed unbefitting of his new image. I took out my silver lighter and proceeded to light the tip of my cigarette.

Soon after, I took a long drag before letting the inhaled smoke escape my lips. The man opposite of me scrunched his nose in disgust but settled to let my vice be set aside.

"I didn't call you to have pleasantries talked about her and to discuss about your rueful habit. I have a mission for you." Immediately an air of tense and seriousness filled the room and I even put out the cigarette upon the ashtray settled upon the table.

My hands immediately found themselves upon the arms of the chair I sat upon and I let my back slouch a bit to provide some comfort for me and to prepare me for what mission he may instruct me to do.

"I'm not yet quite convinced with her." I knew that he meant of the new addition to our family. "After all, Tyki-pon, she just converted and was previously an exorcist. I want to be sure that she's totally betrayed the Dark Order."

I flinched at the word he used; truly the earl can be quite ruthless when he is serious. I looked at the bookcase behind him, my eyes roving through the various colors of the worn tomes ordered alphabetically upon the wooden structure.

"What do you really want me to do, Earl?" I asked and sinister grin sprang upon the noble's lips.

"Oh~! It's only such a small thing, Tyki-pon."

----

_As to be expected from the Earl, even her change in identity could not even convince him. _I thought as my eyes were glued upon the young female that was seated beside his niece.

They were sitting upon a piece of checkered fabric propped upon the green blades of grass. Road had insisted that the two of them have a picnic but Sheryl, possessive as he was, could only give them the garden for his daughter's safety for his viewing pleasure as well.

"Oh~! Isn't Road so cute, little brother?" The older man was currently perched upon the upper left portion of my seat as his eyes glued at his adopted daughter. I had to lean to the other side just to avoid at what little distance my older brother provided.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I left my eyes study how she held the tea cup and its saucer with ease and grace. Or even how her laugh seemed to gentle even though she was a Noah now.

Because of my concentrated scrutiny, I did not even notice that my niece had made her way towards me and that she was visibly standing in front of me but I was staring off into space.

She bonked me on the head with the base of her closed fist; I clutched my head in recoil and shot her a disgruntled look. She giggled and took my ear by her index finger and thumb and this time it was gentle.

She quickly placed her hand before my ear, hiding her mouth from anyone that might be viewing.

Behind me, I could hear the disgruntled noises which most probably come from Sheryl who was also probably gnawing on a handkerchief that is stretched by his mouth. Such an act would mean that he is ceasing himself from doing something which most probably was to push me away and coo Road.

I let my eyes look at Road as she spoke, "Tyki~! Tyki~! Guess what!"

"What is it, Road?"

"She's been asking all sorts of stuff about you~" The young girl spoke in a syrupy tone. I couldn't suppress the smile that came upon my lips. "Oh?" I looked at her direction and caught her staring at us. When our gazes met, she quickly turned her back to us and nervously sipped her tea.

"Go ahead and approach her already!" My niece chided and I slouched more unto my seat, "But she seems afraid of me."

The younger girl giggled, "Oh~! You're playing too hard on her! You two haven't had a normal conversation these last two weeks!"

Road was right.

It was two weeks after the assault on the Black Order's Headquarters that she had joined them. I had seen only a glimpse of her when she had arrived and that was two days after Lulubelle retrieved her. She had seemed different and yet still had that air of the lady I knew her to be.

She was wearing one of those frilly and lacy gothic dresses that I'd usually see on Road nowadays. A simple white hair band settled upon her head, probably by Road's persuasion.

I shook my heads, clearing myself of the sweet reminiscence of when she had come into this home yet again. I looked over at my niece as she smiled at me and gestured towards the girl. I sighed and pushed myself off my seat and made my way towards the young woman who's back was turned to me and sipping the tea quite nervously.

It will be a nice chat indeed.

**End of Tyki's POV**

I had met his gaze and what did I do!? I looked away. It's not like I'm a love-stricken adolescent, it just felt weird to still harbor some of these feelings even when we would be siblings now. I fingered the expensive teacup, the tea slightly cooling with my neglect.

_Ooh! Stop being so pensive! Brooding over it won't solve it anyways._ I thought and let an exasperated sigh escape through my lips. I placed the cup upon the soft plane of the blanket, unsure as to how long my fingers would before I'd tremble. I felt someone move beside me and I knew that my companion had returned from her 'little chat' with her uncle.

"So, Road. What do you-Oh."I stopped myself from continuing my question to the wrong person. I had been expecting the return of a young hyperactive girl but my eye met the handsome face of her uncle instead. I couldn't help but flush with his presence and what little space there was left for the two of us.

"They seemed to have deserted us." His statement made me jolt in surprise and I turned towards the patio and found no source of life occupying the chairs. I fingered the lace upon the sleeves of my dress, "Yes it seems so."

Silence settled after us followed by a soft breeze that stirred the leaves. I smiled at the zephyr passed by and unconsciously looked at my seatmate. My breath hitched as my eyes settled upon the seated form of Tyki.

The wind swept through his locks making the already tidy locks slightly untidy but the way his eyes were shut and how his lips seemed to have a smile as the wind swept through him was –dare I say, enchanting. T

he moment was short lived and the next thing I knew leaves were already strewn upon our heads. I laughed at how he looked, slight untidy with those leaves upon his looks.

The male aristocrat picked the stray leaves from his hair and flicked them away. I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

After clearing his hair and tidying it up a bit, he turned to me and reached out one hand. I had backed away, unsure of what he intended but only found that he was just going to get those stray leaves off while muttering, "A leaf got stuck here." He kept on muttering that with each leaf that seemed to have been strewn upon my hair.

I smiled through the process of him removing the leaves. With the last leaf discarded, he inched back and scrutinized my face, hoping to get the last leaf off of my head. I looked away, blushing furiously at the attention that he was giving me.

His hands came to me and this time, he tucked the lone strand of hair that obscured my face behind the shell of my ear. Not only that but he had let his gloved hand trail from my ear but trailed down, caressing the skin upon my jaw until the stopped upon my chin.

He lifted the area making my aquamarine eyes meet his eyes. I wanted to turn away and look elsewhere but his fingers held my chin in their solid and firm grasp.

A sigh escaped Tyki and he released his grip upon my chin with some hint of reluctance. I was surprised and before he could withdraw his hand, I managed to grab hold of his wrist. He seemed astonished at my movements and his gaze settled unto the hand the firmly gripped his wrist. Knowing that is an unconscious act, I let my fingers unlace his wrist and fall unto my lap.

Silence fell upon us and I let my eyes settle upon the platter of biscuits seated upon the picnic cloth.

A gloved hand came into my view and took a piece of the platter and I couldn't help how my gaze followed that rogue hand until the biscuit was met by my companion's lips.

I let my gaze shift to the blossoming primroses at a corner but my chin was roughly taken by a smooth gloved hand and turned to the opposite direction. Before I knew it, my lips met the hard texture of the biscuits that the chef had baked for the little picnic.

Instinctively my teeth grab hold of the biscuit and the man broke biscuit in two, his lips a fraction of a millimeter away from mine. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I could only chew very slowly as the event replayed in my mind.

A smirk designed his lips as he continued to chew his share of the biscuit and my mind suddenly got the gears working and I punched him lightly on the arm.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked in an innocent tone, which was so obvious that he was faking it.

I playfully narrowed my eyes, "You were about to steal a kiss from me." I said a matter-of-factly.

A chuckle emerged from him and I was surprised at his sudden burst of emotion, "What's so wrong about that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "We are supposed to be siblings."

He rolled his eyes at the fact and I loosened my posture letting my hand settle upon my side.

"Only by our lineage as Noahs." He countered.

"Siblings are siblings."

He let his hand settle upon mine and cupped my fingers before his gaze found my aquamarine eyes, "Heard anything as incest?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

"Such an unladylike characteristic." I merely rolled my eyes at his statement.

I looked up at the sky, "I hope we can stay like this." He arched an elegant brow in my direction and asked, "As siblings or this?"

When he said _this_, he had lifted our hands, our fingers entwined together and it made butterflies flutter in my stomach but only in a greater degree this time. I shook our entwined hands and said, "**This**."

He let our hands settle in between our bodies and soon the dream was broken. How ironic it is that the noah of dreams had to be the culprit of my broken dream.

"Elise~! Your brother is here!"

---

My name is _Elise von Kleist_.

The former Adrienne Fontaine had died back in the exorcist tower. The former akuma that I had exterminated on every mission that the supervisor would appoint to me had become my servants.

Everything happened like a snap of my fingers.

My life changed so rapidly that I could hardly comprehend as to what was real and what was just fabricated by my mind.

I was adopted into a family that was a faction of the Noah family, though in general terms they were a distant relative to the Camelot's. I had initially been admitted to the Camelot family but it was through Tyki's persuasion that the Millennium Earl had me be adopted by the infamous von Kleist clan which for your information settled in a grand mansion at the border of Luxemburg.

Coming to this place was only a luxury that I could have in two weeks since my surrogate family would always have the need of me. It was also strange as to why I was situated to a faraway place but then again, with the relocation of the exorcists' headquarters, Luxemburg is more appropriate for me.

I turned to my companion as soon as we entered the house, greeted by my surrogate brother's coal black eyes. "Ah, my dear Elise. I missed you lots." Johann spoke. He was tall, perhaps in par with Tyki's height with a mop of platinum blonde hair and a pair of coal black eyes that contrasted to his pale complexion. He was, in fact, one of the Earl's pawns and current head of the von Kleist family.

Johann turned to Tyki and bowed, "It's good to see you well, Sir Mikk."

The addressed man bowed his head in acknowledgement, "As is to you, Baron Kleist. I see that you will be fetching your sister back to Luxemburg…?"

The blonde nodded and I sighed, reluctant to leave Tyki but my brother shrugged. "Now, Elise." He scolded gently and I curtsied before following my brother out of the house.

The carriage was waiting in the front and I got in, settling myself upon the posh and cushioned seats of the transport. "I was initially reluctant to let you come here seeing how everyone was busy but you proved me wrong. I in turn find you spending so much more time with your fiancé." My brother commented and I smiled at his direction.

That's right.

Tyki was adamant in wanting me to be adopted by the von Kleist family because he had proposed me to be his bride.

* * *

**A/N:** **I needs to get some shut eye since it is 5 in the morning. Darn I like writing during dawn.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**~Crim**

**NOTE: Please be reminded that with the installment of the next chapter, I will be deleting the author's note that is present in the chapter tabs so as to prevent any confusion that may come up when you notice that there's no change in the chapters. Thanks~  
**


	28. In Pursuit

**A/N: To my dearly beloved readers... I'm so sorry! DX I know I updated soooo long. TT_TT Five months to be exact. I know the story has not set much into motion and I love your reviews despite the long time that this story has been in stack. School is a killer, I failed my major and I wanted to publish this by my birthday as my bday gift to you readers but under circumstances, I was unable to do such. **

**I hope that I still did justice to your taste and that you could forgive me for updating so long. I'm so busy with managing my cosplay group so that's another reason why I wasn't able to update. I do hope that you will enjoy this latest installment and yes, if it's okay, reviews please. TT_TT**

**Much love, Crim.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: In Pursuit**

--------------------

_I thought that I was not worth it,_

_An extra in every other person's life,_

_I thought I could fade into the darkness I was born into,_

_Yet how come you're still looking for me,_

_A dead in such a hot pursuit?_

----------------------

I gulped down the bile that threatened to crawl up into my mouth. My older surrogate brother patted my hand with his. "It shall be all right, dear sister."

My eyes turned to him, soft and reassuring despite their dark color. A smile flitted to my lips, "I just can't help it Johann. I'm so nervous."

He grinned down at me and patted my shoulder for if he patted upon my head, he would surely ruin the product of the many hours that the hairdresser took up. "You shall be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

I smiled up at him and spoke in an unsure tone, "Me getting married?"

We both laughed, "Yes, even for the short time you had come into my household. I shall miss you lots after you are married off to Sir Mikk."

I frowned at his melodramatic tone and how he was wiping invisible tears at the corners of his eyes, "I'll still visit you."

He smiled yet again and the carriage that we were riding upon halted. I gulped down once again as butterflies fluttered along my stomach. The carriage door was slowly opened and the chauffeur stuck his hand inside the carriage.

I extended my satin-gloved hand upon his and I was led outside of the carriage and unto the front doors of the church.

I turned to the chauffeur who was none other than Sheryll and I could hear the thunderous beats of my heart.

I was really getting married.

The church bells were music upon my ears as my brother held my hand and guided me to the front steps of the church.

It was so odd. Here we are Noahs and in order for us to be tied as one, we put up with the procedures of matrimony and marry in the least place anyone of our lineage should be. A church.

I smiled to myself. Life seems to have so many ironies that I probably would lose my count on them.

How trivial.

As I turned to the altar, my heart skipped a beat when I met my betrothed's eyes. As beautiful and as dark as I had always seen them to be but now they seemed to be glazed with a strange mix of happiness and anxiety.

Probably because of the ritual that we are about to undergo.

Johann finally released my hand and I gingerly made my way towards him. The fool of a preside standing upon the altar with a bible in hand. I knew it was just another akuma dressed in a priest's human skin or I could also be wrong.

So many guests sat at the numerous pews that were propped in the interior of the church. The walkway was decorated with primroses, lilacs and various flowers, in fact some petals had been strewn upon the floor. Probably Road's doing.

I gulped at the bile that threatened to rise in my throat, the second time today. Tension was being heavy upon my being and it felt like a great effort to make my way to the altar. Everything was so nerve-wrecking!

After a millennia, I finally reached my betrothed's side and he smiled at me, that smile that could make any girl swoon but it only summoned a heavy blush upon my cheeks.

The priest's words were passing through my mind, I would only follow what we had rehearsed for the past week. It was an automatic reaction but despite that my eyes were glued to the two hands between us, one dainty gloved hand and a strong gloved hand. I tightened my hold upon his fingers and from the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

I could only fix my eyes upon our entwined hands and it eased the tension that ebbed in my bloodstream.

"If anyone is against this wedding, then please stand." The priest spoke and I smiled to him as he smiled to me, knowing that no one in our families or guests would object.

"I object!" I was stunned.

My blood seemed to freeze and even Tyki froze beside me. My mouth went dry and I closed my eyes as the gasps and various comments of the guests confirmed of the objection of our wedding.

Ever so slowly I turned to the walkway behind us and I was met by familiar blue eyes.

----

It' so funny how what you want just happens in dreams and how your worst imaginations also have that ability to haunt you. I blinked my eyes, trying to ease the rapid beating of my heart.

It was a scary dream. Nightmare rather.

I wish it would never happen.

I ran my hand through my slightly damp locks to ease the tenseness of my body. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before sitting up on the four poster bed of my room. The silk bed sheets that my foster family splurged on were cool upon my touch. It still did not soothe me.

I finally emerged from bed, clad only in my sleeping gown. My bare feet sent the trace of chills from the marble floor of my room. It's so strange how my new life is such a great leap from my old one.

But still, dreams of my former friends and companions plagued me. They were my reminders of my past. Someone who was on the 'good side' and yet look at me now, am I another adversary in their tales?

I frowned at myself, clearly nothing was helping me lighten the grim mood.

There was only thing that can help, a good bath.

As soon as I had unclad myself of any article of clothing, I let the heat of the water encased me as I dipped unto the tub in my private bathroom.

This surely was the life of luxury.

The dream or nightmare kept replaying in my mind. It seemed to mock me, no matter how much I try to write over it, it finds its way unto my prime thoughts.

Yuu, I wonder how he is now.

I wonder how it looked like after I had left them. Was it a good enough act that they actually believed I was dead?

If I were to encounter any of them, now is too early. My curtain call for the part of my performance is not yet scheduled. I still have much to get used to and that is also having to master my powers.

Even if I pulled out a deft illusion, I was still a novice compared to my Noah family. I could not even be in par with the twin's strength at my stage now. Bless the two, they seem to have caused a ruckus in the place they were living.

It's nice, that despite being far away from one another, we are all in a small web, connected in an odd and wicked humor and game that fate has made us play.

A Noah.

What was a definition of a Noah again? He was a single man who followed God's orders to create a great ark during the great flood that washed away the sinful men of his time. And yet, here I am, a descendent of Noah, not spared but bathe in the blood of the people I have killed.

Yet despite the grim and gore of my life, I felt no remorse but sick pleasure in the onslaught. I haven't gone on killing sprees though unlike my other family members, after all, I was still being taught of various lessons like etiquette and fine dining. Such a noose upon my neck.

A sigh escaped my lips as it joined the steam that seem to lift from the tub that I was dipped in. The warmth of the water easing the stress of my new life from my body. I leaned my head upon the rim of the tub, letting the warmth of the water ease the jittering my dream had created.

_'We're meeting with the family later, love.'_ I heard Tyki's voice upon my thoughts and I smiled. It seems that when my family members want to relay messages, we can just send it through our thoughts. Quite a convenient way of handling messages.

_'And I love the way you look right now, by the way.' _My betrothed added and I chuckled.

"Pervert!" I smiled and looked at the lighting upon the ceiling. I could hear his smooth voice ebbing in a chuckle before it faded from my mind.

My thoughts dwindled away and I let the warmth envelope me before I dove unto the depths of the tub.

----

It's odd how power feels beneath your fingertips. Do you catch my drift?

I could make any illusion with the use of my mind, as Road had kindly pointed that out. It was a power that personally mine.

In fact, my whole life could have been an illusion, the previous life I have shed like the old layer of skin when an animal is molting. Quite a gruesome comparison, right? But that's how it is now.

Like the old skin, it shall be left abandoned somewhere, to be forgotten and vanish from existence. Like Rien. Was she like an mask of who I truly am?

The drives of being a noah and the past as an exorcist were killing me. I still cared and that was an emotion I had to cease now that I am in the Noah side. I ran my hand through my brown locks. The satin fabric of my gloves did not provide the soothing effect that my fingers would cause.

"Elise, you seem stressed." Sheryll's voice ceased the rampant trail of my wayward thoughts. I smiled at the man and settled my hands upon my lap.

"The recent events are quite complicated." I replied and he nodded, a sympathetic etched upon his face. "Yes, it seems that the exorcists have started to move."

I narrowed my gaze at the mention of the accursed word. It had been taboo since I had shifted to the Noah side. Annoying as it was, I still cared. And everyone knew it was my greatest weakness.

The older man reached towards me and patted my clasped hands, like a father would to reassure a doubting daughter. "There, there, dear. Everything shall be solved in time." The carriage we were riding came to halt and I smiled up to him.

"yes, I hope that is true."

The carriage door was opened and I stepped out to met the glare of the afternoon sun and in front of me was the remnants of a beautiful mansion. The glass windows were broken and the whole infrastructure, abandoned to the weathering of nature and time.

My riding boots patted along the dusty front of the entrance and I entered the household without a care. I immediately sought the other presence in the condemned home and as soon as I had reached the first room of second floor, my cerulean eyes met the fragments of glass shattered on the plush velvet carpet.

I could see Tyki hunched upon a chair, his head upon his hands, as if in pain while his dear niece merely appeased herself with a lollipop upon a corner. My eyes trailed upon Tyki's hunched form, my blue gaze trailing upon his scars.

The same scars that Allen had made. My former colleague, teammate and friend.

"Oh! Elise!" Road finally took notice of me and pushed herself off of the offending pieces of glass. If there were any that strayed upon her palms, they were ignored. She skipped to me and Tyki finally raised his head towards me.

He straightened upon his seat before standing up and making his way towards me. Road hugged me around the waist, liked the young girl that she was. She giggled but her voice was droned out of my thoughts as I reached a hand towards Tyki.

He took it and guided it upon his cheek where my fingers caressed his skin. He leaned unto my touch and I could not help myself from smiling. It had been how long? A good two weeks since I last saw him despite talking much with him through our thoughts.

It was a special link. Road had so kindly told me that I was the one who was able to set up the links to my other noah 'siblings'. He gripped my hand, his fingers tightening their grasp upon mine. "How I've missed you." He murmured and kissed my palm.

"I've missed you much too." I spoke to him and he would have pulled me to an embrace if Road had not held on to me with quite a firm grip. "My, my little brother. Are you trying to corrupt my innocent daughter's mind whilst standing there half-naked and you're quite the scandalous man, standing in such a state in front of an unwedded lady." Sheryll jested as he joined into the room.

"Father~!" Road finally released me and ran to the eager arms of her surrogate father. At this point Tyki pulled me into a warm yet protective embrace and joined in Sheryll's jesting.

"But dear brother, she is to be wed to me. So I must make her get used to my physique so during our wedding night-"

"Hush!"

A wide grin spread upon Tyki's face when I looked up to him as my cheeks flared with embarrassment. Despite the stern reprimand, Sheryll was quite amused with his brother's antics. "Do be a gent and wear this." The older man threw a coat to his brother.

Tyki reluctantly released me to wear the coat that his older brother had given him. His fingers were headed to close off the buttons but I beat him to such. His gaze settled upon me and I smiled up at him. "If you, dear Mikk, are to be wed to me then let me button these so when we're wedded I can do them faster. Or the opposite thereof."

A deep chuckle rose from Tyki and he kissed me upon my lips. It had surprised me for he did not kissed me much despite being my betrothed. "Such a fine idea, love."

Love. A term I still have to get used to. Apparently, my dear Mikk could be a devil and devilishly handsome with an array of words to boot at the same time.

He lead me along the house, heading to the exit. I knew that he had probably gone tired of the broken and disarray of the building and he needed proper clothing not slacks and a coat. It was the dead of autumn for pete's sake!

The carriage tipped when I stepped unto the transport and then finding my seat upon on of the two plush chairs that were embedded into the vehicle, I sat myself. Tyki sat beside me and did not let me loose by entwining our fingers as they lay upon his left thigh.

No sooner the carriage started moving and I smiled up at him as we were heading home. I looked at the scenery outside and my eyes widened for a fraction before they return to normal.

"Is there something wrong, Elise?" Tyki's concerned voice fell upon my ears and I turned to him. Smiling a reassuring smile," No, I was just seeing things."

----

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this the right path, Marie?" an incensed young Japanese asked. His glare was aimed at a youth who was much larger in form than him.

"Yes, this is the right way." The curt tone of Marie replied and they made their way along the grassy field.

A carriage came along the dirt road beside them and the young Japanese could not help but be curious of the coat of arms that was embellished upon the carriage door. His eyes did not stray higher for if he had, he would have seen her.

The object that his heart could not purged but only continues in heated pursuit.

For despite her 'death', his affections did not cease and never wavered from their path towards her.


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****Hello everyone! It's been a bazillion years since I updated my account hasn't it? I'm rewriting the stories. This one in particular is going to take a lot of tweaking since I honestly did mess up the plot in the later parts.

If you would be so kind, I would love to hear your comments and suggestions via PM or reviews to improve or to add to this story. I have updated until Chapter 3 but no sooner, I will be revising a great amount of the later chapters to combine them.

In the previous chapters, there have been A LOT of timeskips. I will fill in the content of those time skips and maybe abolish them to or shorten them to a certain degree.

I hope for your feedback. I will truly finish this, I swear. Please bear with me.

~Crim


End file.
